


Hey, I Think I Love You

by Nyna_Rollins



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha! Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Business Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Birth Scenes, Introspection, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega! Loki, Smut, Spur of the Moment Marriage, Super Happy Crack Fluff, This Is A Crack Idea, but i love it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 58,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyna_Rollins/pseuds/Nyna_Rollins
Summary: Loki and Thor are both middle-aged, successful businessmen with lives heading nowhere. Best friends since they could remember, they've been through everything that two people possibly can together, except... dating.And after a passionate night spent between the sheets, the two must decide where to go from there, and if changing their relationship is even worth the risk.Couple this in with the fact that these are two emotionally starved and lonely adults, one can only begin to picture the tumultuous relationship that is now Thor and Loki.





	1. Hey, I think I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So I'm quite hesitant to call this a crack story, because I really care about this idea. The only reason I say it's sort of a crack story is because of the unrealistic scenarios found throughout it. This story shouldn't be taken as like... a realistic depiction as to how things work out when you're lonely and 35. I just had an idea, wrote a story, thought it would be cute, and decided to share.
> 
> ANYWAY, I have the bad habit of taking a break from my current fanfics and starting new ones when I get writers block, so here is my newest creation. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> A few ground rules about this omegaverse:
> 
> 1) Heats are every 3 months for an omega, and they can only get pregnant during the few days leading up to their heat, on their heat, or a few days after their heat.  
> 2)Only Alphas and Omegas can bond, and it is only accomplished during a heat cycle of an omega. Bonding is where the Alpha bites the omega's neck.  
> 3) I brought this over from my fanfiction "In Time", but being an omega makes you a wife and a mother, regardless of your primary sex/gender. Being an alpha would make you a husband and a father, regardless of your primary sex/gender. I know it's a bit weird to call Loki a "wife" even though he's a guy, but... I like writing it like that, so it stays.

 

“Hey, you.”

 

Loki looked up from his computer and laughed, not surprised to see Thor walking into his office. “Hey.”

 

The alpha placed a bag of food on the coffee table in between the two couches in Loki’s office and sat down, resting an ankle on his knee and crossing his legs. “I brought lunch.”

 

Loki smirked and finished typing up the current financial report he was working on before getting up to sit across from him, on the other side of the table. “What is it?”

 

“Marigold’s. I know you love the place.”

 

Loki perked up here and smiled, digging through the bag for his container of food. “What would I do without you?”

 

“Live a horrible and depressing life.”

 

They both laughed together before beginning to eat their meals, feeling at peace.

 

“You ready for that board meeting in an hour?”

 

Loki snorted, rolling his eyes. “And have the CEO down my ass about the reports not being good enough because they have an “omega’s” touch?”

 

“I can’t believe that they still think you’re undeserving of this position.”

 

Loki sighed and shook his head, continuing to eat his meal. “They’re just a bunch of grumpy old alphas.” He shifted his eyes to Thor then, a small smile on his face. “Why can’t all alphas be just like you.”

 

“I wonder that sometimes myself.” chuckled Thor. “But it wouldn’t matter anyway; you don’t like alphas.”

 

Loki sighed softly, looking away for a moment. “Well, it would certainly be a miracle worthy of praising the Norns over if even a _fraction_ of the alphas on this Earth were as considering and caring as you.”

 

This made Thor smile softly. Loki was never one to freely give out compliments, so when he heard them from the omega it often made his day.

 

He and Loki had been best friends for as long as he could remember, and although they were an alpha and omega… that didn’t really bother them.

 

They were the two _perfect_ halves of a  whole, the sun to each other’s moons, the light to each other’s days, and not a day went by without them speaking to each other.

 

Of course, their families had been pushing for them to get together for the longest, and as teenagers, they’d even tried dating for 30 seconds before laughing it off and deciding that it was too weird.

 

Incentives and bribes weren’t enough to get Loki and Thor to even consider getting together again, so once the pair hit 30, both families begrudgingly backed off and left the two alone.

 

Thor and Loki both knew that their parents weren’t done with trying to get them to get back together just yet though, and figured it would only be a matter of time before they started to hound on the pair about getting married and bonded, as they were both almost 40, and Loki was getting closer to that “age”, and wasn’t getting any younger.

 

They’d heard both families and their arguments so many times that they could almost recite the spiel word for word, facial expressions included.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

Loki’s question brought Thor back to reality, and he sighed, beginning to eat again. “I'm wondering how long this meeting will take. Sif… Sif wants me to go out to dinner tonight.”

 

Loki widened his eyes, making a sound of agreement. “Yes, yes of course! It’s your 3 year anniversary, if I’m remembering correctly.” He stared at Thor with a mischievous look on his face. “Is tonight the night?”

 

Thor pretended he didn’t know what Loki was insinuating. “Tonight is nothing special, Loki. It’s just a day that… that marks the 3rd year Sif and I have been together.”

 

Loki snorted, rolling his eyes and taking another bite of his meal. “If I was dating you and you said that to me, I’d be in _tears_.”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t think that way if it was _you_ , obviously.”

 

Loki raised an inquiring eyebrow at the alpha. “What is that supposed to mean?”

 

Thor exhaled roughly, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head. “I don’t know, Loki.”

 

Loki sat forward then and stared at Thor seriously, approaching this subject carefully. Although the pair were the best of friends, one thing they did _not_ discuss was their opinion on each other’s significant others.

 

Loki always chose the bad boys; the ones who lied and stole and cheated and drank and smoke and popped pills and partied until they couldn’t even remember their own name, and Thor _hated_ it, seeing Loki throw himself after these beta men who didn’t and _couldn’t_ respect someone as great and amazing and _loving_ as Loki.

 

Thor always managed to find and date the possessive and insecure omegas; the ones who would poke holes in condoms, skip out on birth control, and expect Thor to want to marry and bond to them after the 2nd date. These omegas were always jealous of how close Thor was to Loki, and any time any of them made Thor choose between them or Loki, Thor would choose Loki, without fail, every time.

 

The only arguments that they’ve ever had were over the fact that they _hated_ each other’s significant others, so after their teenage and young adult years, they realized that to keep being friends, they just needed to not bring that up.

 

_Ever._

 

Today though, Loki was feeling confident, and he decided to test the waters. “Do… you not love her?”

 

Thor exhaled roughly again, not wanting to discuss this. “I don’t know, Loki.”

 

“Have you _told_ her that you love her?”

 

Thor was silent here, so Loki just shook his head, not surprised. With him, Thor was the most _adorable_ goof, one who would go to the ends of the Earth for him, and always complimented him and made him feel _worth_ something; especially since he was an omega surrounded by uptight alphas stuck in their old ways.

 

But with the omegas he dated, Thor was _terrible_ . He was closed off, abrasive, stoic, and Loki couldn’t remember a time where Thor seemed to actually be _happy_ with an omega. The alpha just didn’t mesh well romantically with others.

 

“I’ll drop the issue, because I know I’m the last person to lecture you on love. But… sometimes, Thor… it really helps to know that you’re wanted.”

 

He looked at his watch then, seeing that their meeting with the board was in 5 minutes. “I’m not sure about you, but if I don’t end up in that boardroom in 30 seconds, the CEO and the other members will be up my ass; and _not_ in a good way.”

 

This put an amused smile back on Thor’s face, and he took a final bite of his meal, gathering his mess and throwing it away in Loki’s trash can. “I'm not sure you want those old fogeys up your ass anyway. I don't think they can even keep it up.”

 

The two shared a laugh and left Loki’s office, heading down the hall and to the left for the meeting.

 

Because Loki was this company's very first omega CFO, he was always expected to perform better, quicker, and longer than his alpha counterparts, and although it was frustrating that he had to work twice as hard for the same pay, he knew he was paving the way for other omegas like himself, and felt that going through all of this was worth it if it meant that even one omega out there saw him, and believed that they could do it too.

 

All eyes were on him the _second_ he entered the boardroom, and he put a pseudo peaceful smile on his face, nodding at the CEO.

 

The CEO grunted, a deep set frown on her face. “You're late.”

 

Loki looked at his watch, seeing that the meeting didn't start for 5 more minutes. He also noticed that she was only addressing him, and not Thor.

 

He was used to this treatment because of his secondary sex though, and widened his smile, sitting down. “My apologies. I'll make sure I get to the next meeting 10 minutes before it's scheduled to begin, instead of 5.”

 

Thor tried to hide his smile at Loki’s witty remark, and sat down across from him, nodding at the various board members.

 

They smiled and nodded respectfully at him before turning to address Loki and frowning.

 

“Mr. Laufeyson.”

 

Loki nodded respectfully at the other board members, looking to the Vice President as the meeting began.

 

“We shall begin this board meeting by reviewing the previous minutes of last week’s meeting. Are there any who have unfinished business from last week’s meeting?”

 

A round of “no” came from the board members, so the President of the company took over, turning on the powerpoint. “I turn the floor to Mr. Laufeyson, to go over revenue and expenditures, as well as marketing, and projected financial expansion.”

 

Loki put on another pseudo happy smile and pulled out his laser pointer, beginning to explain, and ignoring the miffed alpha CEO.

 

This meeting would be _good_.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki knew something was wrong the _second_ he made his way up to the top floor penthouse of his apartment complex. Music was blasting from within, and this was never a good sign.

 

Usually, when this happened, it meant that Angrboda had someone over.

 

Angrboda was Loki’s current boy toy, and he was surprised that the relationship was going on month 5.

 

Of course, the young 25 years old cheated on him constantly, but there was something in him that made Loki unable to break up with him for good.

 

He opened the door to his apartment slowly and walked to the kitchen, thankful that the kitchen wasn’t visible from the living room.

 

He could hear the loud moaning and the slapping sound of skin against skin from where he was, so already he knew that Angrboda had someone over.

 

Pouring himself a glass of wine, Loki walked out to the living room, standing in the archway for a few seconds and watching his current boy toy fuck some blissed out omega into the couch, _his_ couch, completely unaware that he was standing behind him.

 

Loki silently walked over to the speakers and grabbed the remote then, turning off the music that was blasting throughout the apartment. “Looks like you’re all having fun.”

 

Angrboda and the omega screamed, tearing themselves apart and reaching to cover themselves haphazardly.

 

“B-Babe, y-you’re home early!” stuttered Angrboda, shifting his eyes nervously between Loki and the omega next to him. “I-I-I-”

 

Loki raised his hand in the air, silencing him. “Don’t.” He switched his gaze over to the silent and shivering omega on his couch, shaking his head. “What did this man tell you?”

 

The omega shuddered, cowering away from Loki. “H-He said that he had a Sugar Daddy and that he wouldn’t care if he slept around. I-I-I’m so sorry!”

 

Loki raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. “Did he now?”

 

Angrboda looked pale, and he quickly began to dress, walking over to Loki and trying to caress his cheek “Babe, she doesn’t mean anything to me. You’re the one that I want, I swear, I-”

 

Loki stepped away from him, shaking his head. “No. That won’t work anymore. Get your things. And get the _hell_ out of my apartment. I’m done.”

 

Angrboda laughed, reaching out again to try and hug Loki. “Oh come on, babe, you don’t mean that. I’ll take a shower, I’ll clean things up, I’ll make you your favorite dinner, and for dessert…” He winked, biting at his lower lip seductively. “I’ll do that thing that you like. The thing that drives you _crazy_.”

 

If this had been _any_ other day, these words would have Loki _swooning_ , and he would’ve accepted Angrboda with open arms, and a heart full of forgiveness and naive hope that somehow _he_ would be the one to change him.

 

But for some reason, he just wanted to be alone.

 

He went through phases like this, with each new boyfriend. They’d cheat, and he’d forgive them once, twice, a million times even, before something in him grew tired of the disrespect.

 

Then he’d leave them, remaining single for a few months before finding someone new, and getting _right_ back into the same cycle of believing that he would be able to change his partner for the better, that he’d be the light in their dark world.

 

It was a sick cycle, and it was one he found himself unable to break free from.

 

And tonight was no different.

 

“Get out of my house, Angrboda. Take your things, your clothes, and get out. You can come back tomorrow to get the rest of your things, but… I’m over this.”

 

Angrboda laughed, knowing that Loki wasn’t serious. When he returned tomorrow, Loki would apologize, and be right back in his arms. “Whatever, babe.”

 

Loki watched the pair gather their things and get out before going to his kitchen and setting his wine glass down.

 

He wanted to clean off his couches, as the last thing he wanted was for any bodily fluids to become permanent stains.

 

He had the thought of throwing the whole couch out and getting a new one while he scrubbed away at the stains fiercely, and laughed, shaking his head.

 

He was so pathetic.

 

His phone began to ring in his pocket then, and he ceased his rapid-fire scrubbing to pull it out and answer it.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be celebrating your engagement?”

 

Thor laughed softly, and Loki heard him sigh afterward. “Aren’t you supposed to be getting your brains fucked out right now?”

 

Now it was Loki’s turn to laugh. “Why are you calling me, Thor?”

 

Thor sighed then. “Sif and I got into a bad argument… she… she kicked me out because I didn’t propose to her tonight.”

 

Loki tutted, beginning to scrub at his couch again. “Alright. You can spend the night. Though… we’ll have to share a bed. Angrboda… Angrboda defiled the couch.”

 

“... Are you okay?”

 

Loki finished scrubbing and stood up, heading back to his kitchen. “I’m used to it, Thor. I’ll be fine.”

 

“Alright… well I’ll be over in 20… hang in there, alright?”

 

Loki could sense the underlying care in Thor’s words, and he already knew the speech he was going to get when Thor came over, ‘“You’re better than this, Loki, you’re such a good person, you deserve someone who will respect you, blah blah _blah_.”’

 

Loki went to go take a quick shower after this, wanting to cleanse himself of Angrboda. He also knew that he and Thor would most likely spend this night drunk, so he wanted to at least be in comfortable night clothing.

 

Right when he was grabbing two wine bottles out of the fridge, he heard the front door to his penthouse opening, and smiled, grabbing two clean wine glasses. “Thor?”

 

He rounded the corner and met the alpha, a knowing smile on his face. “Hey. Ready to party?”

 

Thor nodded, walking past Loki with a duffle bag and heading towards the living room. “That is _exactly_ what I need tonight.”

 

Loki laughed and followed him to the living room, setting their things down on the coffee table. “I cleaned the couch, so you can sleep out here for a few days if you want. But the bed’s large enough for the both of us, so that option still stands.”

 

Thor sighed and began to strip, changing into comfortable night clothing. “I’ll take you up on that offer, then. I’ve been sleeping on the couch for the past week, and I do _not_ want to spend another night on one.”

 

Loki smirked and sat down _far_ away from the spot he’d caught Angrboda and that pesky little omega on, beginning to pour wine into both glasses. “Do I look _old_ , Thor?”

 

Thor snorted, sitting down next to Loki and accepting the wine glass gratefully. “Where is this coming from?”

 

Loki sighed, staring off into the distance at the wall across the room. “Angrboda called me his “sugar daddy” today.” He inclined his head slightly, mulling over this. “And when I got out of the shower, I stared at myself in the mirror for some time. I checked for wrinkles… I checked for gray hair… age spots even. And I didn’t see any.”

 

Thor rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his drink. “Loki, that’s ridiculous. You don’t look a day over 22‒”

 

“That wasn’t what hit me, Thor. That wasn’t it at all.”

 

Thor remained silent here, understanding that their conversations had been building up to this point.

 

It looked like talking about their track records was unavoidable tonight.

 

“What hit me was… I’m 35. I’ll be 36 in 9 months. And… what do I have to say for it? I’m not married or bonded… I have no kids… I have nothing but a degree… and a job. Those… those don’t get to come home with me at night. When I come here… when I come home Thor, I’m all alone. And unless I… I _fix_ whatever this desire is to fix my partners, I’ll always be alone. And I don’t know if I want that.”

 

Thor chugged his entire glass before pouring another one, and beginning to think about speaking.

 

He understood these sentiments all too well.

 

“I mean, look at me, Thor. An omega who’s middle-aged, and has _nothing_ to show for it. People from our high school have kids in high school now, and… and I have a degree. And a job.”

 

He chugged the rest of his wine and spat out his tongue at the bitter taste before pouring his 3rd glass, and knowing that he was beginning to feel a bit tipsy.

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, mulling over what Loki said before Thor finally felt ready to speak.

 

There was no way he would admit these things sober.

 

“I… find myself feeling this way too, when I come home.” He laughed then, shaking his head. “If I can even call it that. “Home”. A place where I am with a woman that I don’t love, surrounded by things I don’t care about. Lying in a bed next to someone who means nothing to me. Dreaming about a life where I have someone I love, to come home to.”

 

He took another gulp of his wine, knowing that he shouldn’t be drinking it so aggressively, but not caring.

 

He _wanted_ to get drunk tonight.

 

“At night when I lie with Sif, I sometimes wonder if this will be my life. Tethered to a woman I don’t love, for the end of time. Or worse, bouncing from relationship to relationship, never finding what I’m looking for, what I want, what I feel I _need_.”

 

He shook his head, a bitter smile on his face. “I feel like… I’m wasting my life. My job won’t kiss me goodbye in the morning. A job won’t be there in my darkest moments. A job can’t follow me around the world, a job won’t have school projects, a job won’t… a job can’t give me what I desire in this life.”

 

He and Loki both sighed softly and downed their wine glasses, reaching out with unsteady hands to their respective wine bottles and pouring shaky glasses.

 

“Loki, what kind of wine is this? I think I’m tipsy.”

 

Loki laughed drunkenly, looking at the bottle. “Chinato wine. I only drink it when… when I need to forget.”

 

Thor looked at the blurry numbers on the bottle. “20% ABV?! Norns, Loki! How many glasses have you had?”

 

Loki hummed, setting down his cup. He knew that if he drank too much too quickly, he’d get sick. “4. I won’t have any more for an hour.”

 

Thor stared at his full glass for a moment before laughing, and forcing himself to down it, shaking his head and spitting out his tongue at the bitter taste. “Norns.”

 

Loki laughed, falling over and leaning his head against Thor’s shoulder. “I’m not sorry. We both needed to get drunk and let go tonight.”

 

Thor smiled, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. “What are we doing with our lives, Loki?”

 

Loki sighed, closing his eyes as well. “I wish I knew, Thor.”

 

The two sat in drunken silence, basking in the feeling of warmth in their veins.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Thor turned to look at Loki, a soft smile on his face. “Sometimes, I just think it’d be easier to marry each other.”

 

Loki snorted, looking up at Thor, a drunken smile still on his face. “You’re too good for me, Thor.”

 

It surprised him to hear this, and he continued to stare at his friend, his _closest_ friend in this life. “Loki… you’re a Norn given gift to the world. I don’t know what I would do without you in my life.”

 

Loki laughed again, and Thor knew he did so because he was uncomfortable with thinking about them being together.

 

“I don’t think we’d mesh well, Thor.”

 

Thor was drunk enough to keep pressing the issue, and he wondered where this was stemming from. “Why is that?”

 

“Well for starters, I’d have to want to have sex with you. And I don’t. I can’t look at you that way. You’re…”

 

Thor turned slightly, staring at Loki intensely. “I’m what?”

 

Loki frowned and looked away from Thor, turning away from him. “We’re good how we are now, Thor.”

 

Thor frowned as well, knowing that Loki was only saying this because he felt insecure about himself. “Loki. How many times do I have to tell you that you’re too good for this world? Anybody would be _blessed_ to call you their wife and mate, and… and I just don’t understand why you keep chasing after these beta men who don’t love you…”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes, the alcohol making it nearly impossible to keep his anger restrained. “And what about you? You think that I _want_ to see you in pointless relationship after pointless relationship? With omegas who dream of something that you’re not wanting to give them? You’re not any better than me, Thor.”

 

“That’s not what I meant, Loki.” sighed Thor, shaking his head and closing his eyes. “Loki… I just know you. And I care deeply for you and our friendship. I just want to see you happy. That’s all.”

 

All the fire and fight left Loki then, and he looked back up at Thor, a mournful look on his face. “I don’t know if I can, Thor.”

 

Thor set down his glass and pulled Loki into a hug, holding the skinny omega. Thor was alarmed to feel Loki’s spine, and realized that he hadn’t been taking care of himself as he should.

 

“Loki… Loki please talk to me.”

 

Loki remained in his arms, silent.

 

It was always hard to hide the parts of himself that he didn’t want Thor to see.

 

“Loki, why are you drinking tonight? Did you eat at all today besides the lunch I gave you?”

 

Loki remained silent still, so Thor sighed, continuing to hold Loki in this vulnerable moment.

 

“I’m not happy with my life, Thor. And… I don’t know how to escape this void of unhappiness.”

 

“Depend on _me_ , Loki. Depend on the people in your life who love you and care about you.”

 

Loki laughed harshly, tearing himself out of Thor’s hold and grabbing his glass, drinking more of its contents. “Yes, all three people.”

 

He flipped his shoulder-length hair out of his face then, staring at Thor impassively. “This brings us back to our earlier point, Thor. And I can’t get out of this cycle until I truly get tired of being disrespected by my partners. And I fear that I never will.”

 

Thor rolled his eyes, turning towards Loki slightly and staring at him, refusing to look away. “One of us has to end up happy, Loki. We can’t both be grumpy old men.”

 

For some reason this made Loki burst out into a fit of giggles, and he laughed for a few seconds, the image of them as grumpy old men the funniest thing he’d ever imagined.

 

Seeing Loki laugh made Thor laugh as well, and the pair laughed together for a minute, the negative air of their heavy conversation beginning to clear.

 

After they both calmed down, Loki turned to look at Thor, biting his lower lip.

 

Thor closed his eyes and turned to face the ceiling, exhaling loudly. “Don’t do that.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Bite your lip.”

 

Loki gave an incredulous laugh. “Why?”

 

“Because it… it makes me think about things. And I’m too inebriated to file those thoughts away.”

 

Loki smirked, moving on the couch with unsteady movements. “What sorts of thoughts?”

 

Thor knew Loki was teasing him, so he decided to give into the man, and tease him back. “It makes me want to kiss you, Loki. And I don’t think it's a good idea to kiss my best friend.”

 

He opened his eyes when he felt a weight in his lap, surprised to see Loki straddling him.

 

“Things like this?”

 

They gazed at each other in uncertainty, heat and curious desire mirroring in the depths of their eyes.

 

“I lied earlier, Thor. About not being able to have sex with you. Because I can. I’m… I’m drunk enough to forget about… about everything. And…” He bit his lower lip again. “I’m tired of not being happy. And you make me happy, so… push me off if you don’t like this.”

 

Thor barely had any time to think or formulate a reply before Loki’s lips were upon his, and he felt as if he were rendered immobilized by shock.

 

Loki sensed this, and moved to slowly kiss along Thor’s jaw and neck, hoping his warm lips and tongue would be enough… even if it were only for tonight.

 

Thor’s mind finally caught up with what was happening, and he began to stutter. “Loki… a-are you sure about this?”

 

Loki pulled back and stared at Thor, surprising him with the vulnerability and hope in the depths of his eyes. “Just… let me take care of you, Thor. Trust me.”

 

He pressed a lingering kiss against Thor’s lips before separating from the man, and sliding off of his lap and to the floor.

 

“Loki, what are‒”

 

His heart began to beat faster when he realized what Loki was doing, and he moved to protest, the warmth of Loki’s mouth and his soft, wet tongue stopping him.

 

Loki stared up at him as he licked up the length of Thor’s half flaccid length before drawing the thick head into his mouth, and beginning to sink down.

 

Thor felt as if he was watching everything from 3rd person during this, in complete and utter shock because this was his best friend, and although he occasionally _thought_ about what it would be like to sleep with Loki, he never thought it would actually happen.

 

He was drawn back to the moment at hand when Loki moved to lick along the seam of his testes, gently rolling them in one hand, and testing out something that had Thor seeing stars.

 

Loki began to use his other hand to jerk his hand along Thor’s thick shaft, licking around the soft gland of his head before drawing the engorged gland into his mouth, sucking and making sure to dip his tongue into its slit.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Loki!” groaned Thor, grabbing at Loki’s hair, and pushing him further onto his cock.

 

Loki didn’t seem to mind this, and removed his hands from Thor, moving them to the top of his thighs so that he could deep throat him.

 

Thor was _amazed_ that Loki could do this without gagging, as he was _not_ a small man, and after another minute of this treatment, Thor felt himself beginning to climax.

 

He tried to pull Loki off of him, but the man refused, tightening his hold on Thor’s thighs, and moaning deeply when he felt Thor’s cum shoot down his throat, remembering in that moment that alphas produced _ungodly_ amounts of semen, and regretted not pulling off.

 

He refused to give up though, and managed to swallow everything, pulling off of Thor with an audible pop, and a blissed out smile. “Well?”

 

Thor was panting heavily, and he didn’t know how to feel.

 

He had _never_ been a participant in oral sex that good, and this made him look at Loki in a new light, one where he believed he could honestly consider being with the man.

 

“Loki… I-I can’t even…”

 

Loki laughed softly, standing up on unsteady feet. “I’ll get the pillows and blankets out for you… I… assume you want to sleep on the couch.”

 

Thor reached out and dragged Loki back into his lap, noticing that the omega was rock hard.

 

He also smelled a sweet, familiar scent in the air, and knew that it must have been the scent of Loki’s slick.

 

“Norns Loki, if you think I’m letting you go after that, you’re sorely mistaken.”

 

Loki began to stammer when Thor moved to kiss at his clothed chest and uncovered neck, feeling embarrassed. “I-It’s alright, Thor. You don’t have to feel obligated to do this.”

 

Thor licked from the base of Loki’s neck to the sharp line of his jaw. “It’s definitely not an obligation. I’m sober enough to know what I want. Are you?”

 

Loki gasped when he felt Thor maneuver a hand under the waistband of his night pants, clutching at his shoulders when Thor slipped three fingers into him easily.

 

The pair groaned together, and Thor moved to kiss at Loki’s neck as he began to prepare him, not understanding how he could feel this good. “ _Fuck_ , Loki.”

 

Loki pushed Thor away suddenly then, confusing him greatly. “Loki?”

 

Loki moved Thor’s hand out of his night pants and stood up, removing them. “If we’re doing this, we’re doing it my way.”

 

Loki straddled him again and grabbed at Thor’s cock, pressing the head of it against his slickened entrance. “Last chance to back out, Thor.”

 

Thor gave a strained laugh, grabbing at Loki’s hips, and pushing the thick head of his cock into him. “Wouldn’t do it for all the money in the world.”

 

Loki smirked, beginning to sink down. “Good.”

 

Guttural groans escaped from the throats of both men as Loki sank down further and further onto Thor’s large cock, not stopping until Thor was completely inside of him.

 

They both knew that they would come if either of them moved at this moment, so they remained still, each of them basking in the sensations that doing this brought them.

 

After a minute of calming down, Loki began to move, getting used to the feeling of feeling so spread and so full.

 

Thor couldn’t believe that Loki felt so good, and it took everything in him to not begin rapid fire thrusts into the omega.

 

After Loki adjusted, he began to move more and more, quickening the rate at which he rode Thor.

 

The alpha was surprised that Loki could ride him while inebriated, and found himself wondering just how “drunk” Loki was.

 

He let Loki have his fun for a few minutes before stilling his hips with strong hands, stopping him. “Let’s change positions.”

 

Loki nodded breathlessly ‒he wasn’t as young as he used to be‒ and climbed off of Thor with shaky legs, a strange part of him unhappy to feel this empty.

 

Thor stood up as well and quickly removed his own night pants, turning Loki around and bending him over the sofa. “I’ve always wanted to try this.”

 

Loki blushed and let out a soft moan when Thor entered him again, pushing back onto him when he began to move.

 

He couldn’t believe that he was doing this, but decided that he would ignore the panicked voice in the back of his head, the one telling him to not do this out of fear of rejection.

 

He wanted to enjoy himself, and… after the life he’d been living up until this point, he deserved to.

 

Thor felt the same, trying to ignore his reservations about what they were doing, and to just enjoy the moment.

 

Loki felt so good, better than anyone he’d ever been with, and he didn’t know if it was because he was under the influence, or because…

 

He wasn’t ready to go down that road yet.

 

Instead, he focused on the feel of Loki’s skin, the warmth surrounding him, the sound of their lovemaking ‒if one could even call it that‒ and he grabbed at Loki’s shoulders so that he could enter him more precisely, marveling in the sight of him entering and leaving him.

 

It was alluring enough to entrance him for a few seconds, watching Loki’s pink pucker stretch to accommodate his girth.

 

Loki wasn’t happy that Thor’s movements slowed, and he turned around, a fearsome frown on his face. “What the hell are you doing, Thor? _Move!”_

 

Thor laughed, looking down at Loki. “Sorry. You just look really nice, stretching to accommodate me.”

 

Hearing this sent a _fierce_ blush across Loki’s face, and he arched deeply when Thor suddenly slammed into him, letting out a choked cry.

 

Moving his hands to Loki’s hips, Thor began to move the way he knew Loki was wanting him to, switching up different angles until he found the one that had Loki screaming.

 

Loki could barely contain himself when Thor switched his angle, and he grasped at the couch, collapsing over the crest of it and panting heavily.

 

“ _Mnh!_ T-Thor! F-u-uck!”

 

Thor continued to pump himself into Loki, feeling his 2nd climax of the night building up from within.

 

“I’m so close, Alpha!”

 

Thor’s eyes snapped open when Loki called him this, and he let out a low moan, reaching to flip Loki over.

 

The omega immediately wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist, clawing at his clothed back when he felt Thor even _deeper_ , opening him up in ways that he’d never felt before, and before he could even comprehend what was happening, he came, electricity shooting through every _single_ neuron in his body, and lighting them aflame.

 

He held Thor tightly when he came, unable to even _vocalize_ his immense pleasure, feeling as if he had forgotten how to even _breathe._

 

Thor was no better than him, and a few seconds after Loki climaxed, Thor came, pumping copious amounts of his semen into Loki.

 

Loki never thought he was one to enjoy the feeling of being filled like this, but… being here tonight with Thor… he didn’t mind it in the slightest.

 

They remained in each other’s hold for half a minute, panting and trying to catch their breaths.

 

After a full minute passed with no speaking, Loki leaned his head back and laughed, not surprised that Thor wasn’t fatigued from holding him so long. The man had the sculpted body of a god.

 

“How drunk are you?”

 

Thor moved to kiss Loki’s neck, not minding the tang of his sweat covered skin in the slightest. “I still feel something, but… I’m coherent.”

 

Loki nodded as well, wincing slightly when Thor pulled out of him and moved him to the couch. “Me too.”

 

He laughed again when Thor placed another soft kiss against his Adam's apple, feeling too blissfully fucked out to move. “Why are you kissing me?”

 

Thor stilled, looking up at him. “... Do you want me to stop?”

 

“... I don’t.”

 

He didn’t know what he and Thor were doing right now, and knew that he couldn’t blame it on the alcohol. Alcohol only brought out the deep, hidden desires of the heart, and… you could only blame it for lowering your inhibitions.

 

Thor continued to kiss and suck soft, faintly visible hickeys into Loki’s neck, his warm, wet tongue relaxing the omega further.

 

“What are we doing, Thor?”

 

Thor made a soft sound, moving to gently roll Loki’s testes in the palm of his large hand. “I don’t know. But I don’t want to think about that right now.” He ran a calloused thumb along the seam. “Do you?”

 

Loki stifled a moan and shook his head hurriedly. “If we’re going to do this again, we might as well carry it out like civilized adults, and do it in bed.”

 

This made Thor smile in amusement, and he nodded, swiftly taking the omega in his arms and carrying him back to his bedroom.

 

Loki would’ve normally protested, as he was closer to 40 than he was 30, and fully capable of taking care of himself.

 

But just this once, he allowed himself to indulge in this secret desire of his, one where he wanted to be doted upon and taken care of by a dutiful and loving alpha. An alpha who only cared about him.

 

Thor setting him onto his bed pulled him from his thoughts, and he made a soft sound, climbing underneath the sheets of his bed. He was tempted to tell Thor to forget it, but the alpha quickly stripped his tank off and climbed into bed after him, pulling him into a strong embrace.

 

“Are you tired?”

 

Loki yawned and nodded, wanting to have sex again, but feeling as if he didn’t have the energy to do so.

 

“If we have sex again, you have to do all of the work. I’m too exhausted to move or fully participate.”

 

Thor snorted, not surprised in the slightest. Loki always got extremely lazy when he was relaxed or tired. “I don’t mind in the _slightest_.”

 

He shifted underneath the blanket then until he was braced on his arms above Loki, sliding his hands underneath his nightshirt, and running them along the sides of his torso.

 

Loki was surprised by the gentle touches of Thor during their second romp, and he was embarrassed to admit how much the alpha’s soft touches or caresses soothed his long-held desire to be adored and treated like this.

 

This encounter was much calmer and more intimate than their first one, and Loki fell asleep in Thor’s warm arms, too comfortable and blissed out to care about tomorrow.

 

For now, he’d focus on tonight.

 

* * *

 


	2. Hey, Let's Get Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I went over this like a dozen times, but I'll reread it with fresh eyes in the morning, to make sure any mistakes grammar or syntax wise are fixed.
> 
> So this chapter is the beginning of what would be considered "crack", as it begins this story's unrealistic depictions about relationships. Again, please don't look at this as a realistic depiction. I created this story because I wanted a cute happy story with Thor and Loki and a baby, and this storyline came to mind.
> 
> I added in the rules for this particular omegaverse in pretty late after posting the first chapter, so down below are the rules for this omegaverse.
> 
>  
> 
> A few ground rules about this omegaverse:
> 
> 1) Heats are every 3 months for an omega, and they can only get pregnant during the few days leading up to their heat, on their heat, or a few days after their heat.  
> 2)Only Alphas and Omegas can bond, and it is only accomplished during a heat cycle of an omega. Bonding is where the Alpha bites the omega's neck.  
> 3) I brought this over from my fanfiction "In Time", but being an omega makes you a wife and a mother, regardless of your primary sex/gender. Being an alpha would make you a husband and a father, regardless of your primary sex/gender. I know it's a bit weird to call Loki a "wife" even though he's a guy, but... I like writing it like that, so it stays.

Loki was the first one to wake up.

 

He really didn’t have too much of a hangover, and it took him a few alarming seconds to remember why Thor was currently holding him against his chest, blissfully naked and asleep.

 

After remembering their spur of the moment hookup ‒and the confessions that spilled from his lips even though he swore he’d never reveal them‒ Loki decided that he wanted to take a few more seconds to himself so that he could quickly assess how he was truly feeling about what had occurred last night. The last thing he wanted was to ruin he and Thor’s relationship more than it had already prospectively been ruined.

 

He… he didn’t regret what they did last night by any means, but… he _was_ nervous because… he knew what he wanted out of life now, and… and he didn’t think Thor wanted the same thing.

 

He sighed softly and closed his eyes then, trying to make sense of his thoughts. One thing he was certain of though was his desire to remain in Thor’s arms for as long as possible, as he honestly didn’t think this moment would ever happen again.

 

Thor began to stir a few minutes after this revelation, pulling Loki closer to him and burrowing his face into Loki’s hair, inhaling deeply.

 

Loki laughed to himself, grazing Thor’s back softly with his nails. “Good morning.”

 

He felt Thor smile, and blushed, feeling embarrassed about their current situation and his newly unveiled feelings now that Thor was awake.

 

“Good morning.”

 

They were quiet for a few minutes before shifting to look at each other. To the complete shock of Loki, Thor pressed a slow, tentative kiss against his lips, before pulling away and staring at Loki with a gentleness in his eyes that was only reserved for him.

 

It made Loki’s heart flutter, and he looked away hurriedly, beginning to stammer. “Um… so…”

 

Thor laughed softly, knowing that Loki was just nervous. But that was okay, because he was nervous too.

 

He wanted them to be on the same page about what was going on between them, and where they would take this.

 

Whatever “this” was.

 

“Loki… I want to talk with you about last night.”

 

Loki frowned and began to pull away, knowing that they needed to talk about this as well. A part of him was too scared to admit how he was feeling, and after a split second debate, he decided he would pretend he wasn’t feeling this way. There was _no_ way Thor was feeling how he felt, too.

 

He didn’t even let himself consider the fact that Thor feeling the same as him was within the realm of possibilities.

 

And of course, he managed to write off the kiss as something that it wasn’t, like he always did about things that scared him or made him uncomfortable.

 

“What is there to talk about, Thor? We were lonely and got drunk, we had sex, we woke up, and now that we’re sober we know we made a mistake, and we won’t do it again.”

 

Thor frowned, knowing that Loki was trying to push him away because he was scared of being rejected first.

 

Luckily, he’d known the man long enough to become immune to the omega’s attempts to pull away anytime something went “wrong”. “Is that truly what you want? To forget and pretend that it never happened?”

 

“Who cares what I want, Thor? You have an… a… a… _mildly_ acceptable omega waiting for you at home, and‒”

 

“What do you _want_ , Loki?”

 

Loki nestled his face into the crook of Thor’s neck then, annoyed that the alpha was forcing him to be honest first. Finally, he sighed, deciding to just do what Thor was asking, and be honest. Thor was his friend, and… he knew the alpha would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. “Would it be so bad, Thor? Dating me? Can’t we just _try_ , even if it’s only for a day, or even if it’s only for the amount of time we’re in this bed?”

 

Thor’s silence made him nervous, and before Thor could finally give his reply, Loki tried to push him away, shaking his head. “You know what, never mind. Never mind. I-Ignore what I said. It was dumb, and I‒”

 

“Loki,” interrupted Thor, tightening his hold on the man. “It wouldn’t be bad at all. It… I _want_ to be with you, actually. More so than you believe. We have nothing to lose, and everything to gain by getting together, and… I know that if it doesn’t work… you’ll still always be the person I am closest to in this life. Like you said last night Loki, you make me happy, and… I want to explore this, because I’m tired of being unhappy. And I’m at my best when I’m with you.”

 

Loki couldn’t stop the dumb smile that spread across his face upon hearing this. “So… where do we go from here, Thor?”

 

Thor wiggled his eyebrows at Loki playfully. “Want to get married?”

 

The omega rolled his eyes at Thor, a small smile on his face. “I’m serious, Thor. I’m… I’m not good at relationships. I’m embarrassed to admit that I don’t know what to do when it comes to having a healthy one.”

 

“I’m serious too, Loki.”

 

Loki snapped his gaze up to Thor, who was staring at him softly. “ _What_?!”

 

Thor laughed to himself, pressing another kiss against Loki’s lips. “I’m serious, Loki. I… I haven’t felt this close to anyone in life, besides you. _Ever._ I don’t like jumping from omega to omega, in search of something that I feel only you can give me. We care about each other like no one else ever has, we have great sexual chemistry, and we both make each other happy. Do you disagree?”

 

“People don’t get married just because their sexual chemistry is great, Thor. They get married and bond because they’re in love.”

 

“Well… I don’t know what to call this feeling, Loki, but… I feel _something._ ”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “Something?”

 

“I just… I don’t want you to leave me alone, Loki… and I want you to be happy, I swear. I just don’t want you to be happy without _me_.”

 

Loki felt like they were both acting like two idiotic school children. But he also felt like Thor was… being shockingly candid about a fear that they both had.

 

A fear that only became apparent during the loneliness they were both feeling last night.

 

“Thor… who gets married in the heat of the moment at 35 because they’re scared they’ll end up alone? What if we do this, and tomorrow, I meet the love of my life?”

 

“I’m not proposing this because I’m scared I’ll end up alone, Loki. I’m proposing this because I _know_ and I am _certain_ that you’re it. I know that I’ll never connect to someone on the level that I connect with you.”

 

Loki blushed, his lips downturned in a minute frown. “That doesn’t answer my question, Thor. Let’s think about this. If, for some reason, I agree to this incredibly _outlandish_ plan, and end up meeting the love of my life tomorrow, then what would we do?”

 

Now it was Thor’s turn to frown. “Then I would divorce you, and let you be happy, Loki. This isn’t about me being terrified of being alone. This is about me realizing something that I should’ve realized many, _many_ years ago.”

 

Loki’s heart began to beat a bit faster when Thor said this, the implications from these words filling him with nervous anticipation. “... Realize _what,_ Thor?”

 

Thor was silent for a very long time then, choosing his words very carefully. “Being with you last night, Loki, made me realize that I don’t think anyone _can_ make me happy, unless it’s you. I… I want to keep making you happy, too. I want… I want a lot of things that I don’t know how to make sense of right now, Loki. But I am certain about one, _singular_ thing. And that is you.”

 

The conviction in Thor’s voice made Loki shudder, and he bit his lower lip, looking up at the alpha. “Can we just date like normal adults, Thor?”

 

“People date to get to know each other. They date to discover each other’s hidden traits; both good and bad. They date to learn about the things that we hide in the dark, the little intricate things about each other that might not be apparent to the average person. And we’ve known each other since we were in _diapers_ , Loki. I know virtually everything there is to know about you, and… you know everything about me; even the parts I wish you didn’t. So what’s the point of dating?”

 

“To see if we can actually work out as a couple!”

 

Thor refused to let up, and he found himself wondering why he felt so strongly about this. It seemed like now that he realized he didn’t want anyone else, he just wanted _Loki,_ in whatever capacity the omega let him have him in, that made him want to secure their relationship… whatever their relationship ended up being.

 

“The only thing that will change is that we will say things like “I love you”, and have sex. The unique connection that we have as friends won’t change. It will only deepen, and evolve into a connection that both of us have always wanted, but were unsure of how to get until now.”

 

Loki was silent for a few seconds, in complete and utter shock that he was _actually_ considering this.

 

“I don’t know, Thor… doesn’t this seem _rushed?_ ”

 

“To the outside looking in, yes. But… I don’t want to be with anyone else, Loki… even if you reject me and we remain friends… you’ll always be the one for me, so… I don’t see the point in waiting.”

 

As _wild_ as this proposition seemed, and as haphazard and risky that this proposition was, Loki could understand Thor’s reasoning.

 

Thor _always_ pursued what he wanted with a fierce tenacity and never stopped until he achieved his goal or exhausted every resource, whether it was school, work, clubs, activities, or in this case, Loki.

 

He knew that Thor wouldn’t give up any time soon.

 

“Thor, do you _really_ understand what you’re asking me?” he pressed, not wanting Thor to make a rash decision.  

 

“I do, Loki.”

 

“You’re asking me to _marry_ you. Do you want to bond as well? And then… there’s moving in together, there’s combining our accounts, there’s having _kids_!”

 

Thor blinked a few times, processing this. “Naturally.”

 

In their society, bonding was… a revered process. It couldn’t be undone once it was done, and it wasn’t uncommon for people to marry without bonding at all.

 

So to hear that Thor wanted to bond to him as well made Loki feel a flurry of emotion, and his mind began to swirl, too many intrusive thoughts in his head.

 

“This is too much to take in, so early in the morning, Thor. Can… can we have a trial period? Because if I say yes now, what if I end up hurting you? What if I keep doing the same thing that I always do, which is run to these young betas who always take advantage of me?”

 

Thor sighed deeply, knowing that Loki had many issues and things he needed to overcome when it came to partners and relationships.

 

Of course, he wasn’t perfect either.

 

“Loki, I’m willing to go as far as you want, for as long as you want. I don’t want you to feel pressured. And I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. But I also don’t want you running away from me because you’re scared to be happy. Being with you made me realize that I kept jumping from omega to omega because I was searching for a closeness that I have and can only have, with you. And I don’t want to keep searching for the “what-if” with another omega that’s not you, because… I don’t think it will come.”

 

Loki knew that Thor had him here.

 

He always chose these terrible men for himself because he was scared. Scared, and searching for a closeness that he’d only ever experienced with Thor. And… he always believed that if he could change these men, and make them better, then… maybe that would help him feel better about himself.

 

But when he was with Thor, he didn’t have to think about any of that. He didn’t have to think about how he felt, because he always felt at peace around him. Thor always made him feel worth something, and… he knew then that he at least wanted to try with Thor.

 

As he said, he had everything to gain, and nothing to lose, so… what the hell?

 

“Alright, Thor.”

 

Thor raised a bemused eyebrow at the omega. “Alright to what?”

 

“You’re absolutely right. About everything. And I trust you. So… as crazy and haphazard and rash as this decision is, we have everything to gain and nothing to lose.”

 

Thor perked up here, cradling Loki’s face. “So…”

 

“We’ll do this.”

 

“Which part, Loki?”

 

“All of it. I don’t care about anyone in this life as much as I care about you. And I know… there’s this crazy feeling that I have, that wants to give us a chance, in whatever capacity. I can’t explain it Thor, but… I’m okay with doing this. And… even if it doesn’t work out… and we end up bonded but divorced… I don’t think I can ever imagine myself sharing the deep connection that a bond brings, with anyone but you.”

 

He looked up at Thor then, completely serious and resolute. “I wouldn’t regret it. Any of it. Even if we only lasted a day, and even with knowing that a bond is forever.”

 

The two stared at each other for sometime, each of them gauging out the other, and making sure that they were _certain_ they wanted to go ahead with this crazy plan.

 

Before the pair could begin to speak further about this, Angrboda barged into Loki’s room, an arrogant smile on his face. “Babe, are you feeling better about yester‒”

 

He froze when he saw Loki entangled in Thor’s arms, his confusion turning to anger. “What the _fuck_ is this?”

 

Loki sighed and sat up, yawning to himself behind a careful hand. “What does it look like, Angrboda?”

 

The beta stalked over to Loki’s bed, snatching the blanket away from Loki, and exposing him. “What the fuck, Loki?! You, you _cheated_ on me?!”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, getting out of bed and opening up one of his dresser drawers, pulling on a pair of night pants. “We’re not dating anymore, Angrboda. And why are you in my apartment?”

 

“I came to see if you were ready to stop being so emotional about last night!”

 

Thor stood up as well, pulling on his night pants and walking over to stand in front of Loki. “I think it’s time for you to go.”

 

Angrboda narrowed his eyes at Thor dangerously. “Who the _fuck_ are you?!”

 

“The man who’s about to physically remove you from Loki’s apartment if you don’t leave. Get out.”

 

Angrboda paled once he took notice of how large Thor was, and switched his gaze back to Loki, beginning to plead with him. “Babe, please, please don’t do this! I-I’m sorry!”

 

Loki sighed and shook his head, wondering what he saw in men like this. His savior complex was something he really needed to work on. “Get your things and go, Angrboda.”

 

“But‒”

 

“ _Go_ , Angrboda! I don’t want to deal with you right now.”

 

“Fine! You’ll be crawling back to me like you always do, Loki!”

 

The pair watched Angrboda storm out of his bedroom and apartment before sighing together, and heading out towards Loki’s kitchen.

 

They worked on making breakfast in comfortable silence, both of them thinking about the severity of what they were thinking about doing.

 

They weren’t drunk anymore, and the act of bonding was a serious issue.

 

There was no going back if they chose to bond.

 

Once breakfast was made, the pair sat down at Loki’s small round table, beginning to eat.

 

“When would you like to do everything, Thor?”

 

Thor blinked a few times in confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

“What’s your timeline for getting married? Today? Tomorrow? A week from now? A year, even?”

 

Thor laughed softly, knowing that Loki was trying to look at this as analytically as possible because he was nervous.

 

He didn’t mind though, as he found all of Loki’s quirks endearing. “What’s stopping us from going to the courthouse today? It’s Saturday.”

 

A _fierce_ blush spread across Loki’s face, and he resumed eating, thinking about everything carefully. He already accepted that this decision to do this was crazy.

 

If he kept thinking about it, and how crazy it was, he would end up being too nervous and too scared to move forward, and then he’d end up pushing Thor away intentionally, and then he’d end up living how he didn’t want to live.

 

He really wanted fear to stop ruling his life and having so much of a say in it.

 

“Okay. After breakfast then?”

 

“That’s fine with me.”

 

“And our bonding? My heat ended 4 days ago.”

 

Thor hummed, thinking. “Did… you use contraceptives this most recent heat? With Angrboda?”

 

Loki had a tight smile on his face when he replied. “I… spent my heat alone, actually. I… I always do.”

 

Thor widened his eyes here, surprised. “Why? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

 

Loki looked away then, ashamed. “Because… for some reason… when the “heat” mindset overtakes me… children become my utmost desire.” He shifted his gaze back to Thor then. “And… I knew in my heart, that… I didn’t want to have children with any of those men.”

 

Thor nodded slowly. “... Do you want children?”

 

Loki sighed softly. “I do.”

 

Thor nodded slowly, resuming his meal. “I do too. So… if we marry today… and bond in three months during your next heat… then… would you want to try to conceive?”

 

Loki couldn’t believe that he was having this conversation. But there had been so many twists and rash decisions made on feelings and desires today, so… he figured he needed to decide if he was truly going to do this or not.

 

He either had to be all in, or not in it at all.

 

Thor let Loki think to himself for as long as he needed, unbothered. He was already resolute in his decision, but that didn’t mean Loki was.

 

And the last thing he wanted was for Loki to feel pressured into this.

 

After coming to a decision within himself, Loki nodded. “I’m not getting any younger.”

 

This made Thor laugh for some reason, and he finished the last of his meal, standing up and taking he and Loki’s plates to the kitchen sink to wash them.

 

The pair felt a strange sense of nervous excitement coursing through their veins as they got ready to go to the courthouse in their city, practically _vibrating_ with energy.

 

Neither of them felt as if they would regret doing this, and they were both ready to take this plunge, and see where it took them.

 

They knew that to the outside world looking in, their plans seemed downright _ludicrous._ And they accepted that yes, their plan _was_ crazy.

 

But they also didn’t care.

 

They’d reached an understanding this morning, and they’d revealed things last night that made them feel confident that no matter what happened… they’d be okay.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki was surprised at the informality of the courthouse wedding. He had an idea of what it would be like, but to actually go through with it… was interesting.

 

They were both filled with nervous excitement, and couldn’t stop smiling at each other while signing the necessary documents.

 

And 30 minutes later, the two were legally joined, bound together by the law.

 

Loki couldn’t believe that he actually went and married his best friend, and looked down at their interlaced fingers, feeling strangely happy.

 

He thought that he would’ve backed out by now, but… he didn’t.

 

It was dumb, yes, to do what they did. But Loki trusted Thor, and he knew that they would be okay.

 

They walked out of the courthouse and down the steps, climbing into Thor’s car and driving to the upscale shopping district in their city.

 

Loki noticed that Thor took his hand once they were back in the car, and he smiled softly, amazed that their relationship had evolved so quickly.

 

Thor pulled out onto the main road and began to drive, bringing Loki’s knuckles to his lips to kiss. “Are you alright?”

 

Loki nodded, squeezing Thor’s hand gently. “I’m fine. And you?”

 

Thor smiled softly, kissing Loki’s knuckles again. “Happy. _Scared_. Optimistic.” His eyes shifted over to Loki for a moment. “Do you regret marrying me on a whim?”

 

Loki shook his head no quite fast, surprising both himself and Thor. “I don’t. Or, rather… I won’t. I trust you, Thor. And… what we shared last night and this morning was enough proof that we’ll be okay, whatever the outcome.”

 

The alpha seemed to relax some when Loki said this, and he continued to hold Loki’s hand, driving them to a jewelry store. “You know… I have something to confess, Loki. I’ve never been in love before.”

 

Loki widened his eyes in incredulity. “Never?!”

 

“Never. I’ve… I’ve never even said those words to anyone. I’ve tried… but… I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t say it.” He exhaled softly then, shifting his eyes to look over at Loki. “I… wouldn’t do this… I wouldn’t have suggested getting married if I thought that we’d end up getting divorced. I asked you because I believe that we’d make it. I trust us.”

 

A smile broke out across Loki’s face, and he rubbed the back of Thor’s hand with his thumb. “I wouldn’t have agreed to this if I thought we’d end up getting divorced, either. I… I don’t know what to call what we feel, Thor, but… I’m ready and willing to explore it… together. So… let’s both try, okay? Let’s just accept that what we did was crazy, and… let’s not care. Let’s try things that we’ve never tried before. Explore parts of ourselves that we were too scared to show. And… let’s do whatever we can to make this work. Because you truly do make me happy and… and I want us to be happy together too… whatever that ends up being.”

 

Thor felt a dumb smile spread across his face at the end of Loki’s spiel, and he laughed softly, feeling impossibly giddy.

 

Loki was _never_ this candid with him, so to hear that Loki was feeling the same as him, and wanted to make this work just as much as he did, made him feel like he had received the best lot in life.

 

If he had any doubts about what they just did, they were all diminished now because of Loki’s words.

 

He reached over and gently cradled Loki’s face in his hands, marveling at his soft and smooth skin. “Thank you, Loki.”

 

Loki smiled softly and nodded, meeting Thor halfway for a kiss.

 

Their kisses were still filled with uncertainty, but now… now they spoke of hope. Of hope and desire; optimism even.

 

With every kiss they shared, they became a little more sure of themselves, each other, and their decision.

 

They shared another kiss before letting go of each other, and climbing out of the car.

 

Loki smiled when Thor grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers, smiling up at him and letting him lead them into the upscale jewelry store.

 

They spent much of their weekend like this, shopping and scrambling to organize things, and by the end of the weekend, they’d managed to buy rings, secure a _very_ nice home together out in the suburbs, and applied for 2 weeks leave from work so that they could get moved in and adjusted to their new life.

 

By Sunday night, they had Loki’s things packed, and ready to be shipped off to their new home.

 

Of course, Thor’s relationship with Sif was not to be forgotten.

 

After receiving word that their request for time off had been approved, Loki and Thor traveled over to Thor and Sif’s apartment in the city with some movers, ready to take his things out, and break the news to her.

 

In the euphoria of the spur of the moment decision to toss inhibition to the wind and get married, Thor and Loki had completely forgotten that Thor was technically still in a relationship with Sif.

 

Loki wished that he could say he felt _terrible_ for her because of what he and Thor did, but… he didn’t. Sif was a downright horrid woman, and had been dead set on ending Loki and Thor’s friendship for the longest.

 

She was rude, obsessed with image, and wanted a ring and a baby from Thor as soon as possible.

 

Loki smirked to himself at the pettish thought that he would be the one getting those things from Thor instead.

 

There were many things about his and Thor’s situation that, to the outside world looking in, would be considered crazy. And that was okay. Because to them, the opinion of the outside world didn’t matter.

 

They were happy.

 

They rode up to the penthouse suite in Thor’s apartment complex together with the movers, ready to get this over with so that they could focus on themselves, and their budding new relationship.

 

Thor pulled out his keys to the penthouse apartment and opened the door, leading the movers into the home. He wasn’t surprised that Sif wasn’t there at the moment ‒she was at work, and would be home in a few hours‒ so he hoped that they would finish packing before she came home.

 

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case.

 

Sif came home from work around 5, and was shocked to her very core to see people moving things out of she and Thor’s apartment.

 

Storming into the large living room of the penthouse suite, she found Thor, sitting on the couch, an arm slung around Loki.

 

“Thor!”

 

Thor frowned slightly, turning to look at her, and refusing to move. “Yes?”

 

“What the hell is happening right now?!”

 

“I’m leaving.”

 

The shock and indignation on her face made it hard for Loki to not laugh, and he looked away, not wanting to cause more issues between her and Thor.

 

“What the _hell_ do you mean you’re leaving me?!”

 

Thor sighed and stood up. “I got married to Loki today.”

 

Both Loki and Sif’s eyes snapped open at this, and Sif took a step back, not understanding. “You’re a sick, _twisted_ bastard, Thor Odinson.” She let out a bitter laugh then, wiping at the tears streaming down her face roughly. “What does he have that I don’t? I was with you for three _years_ , Thor! And all I wanted was to be with you forever.”

 

Loki stood up hurriedly, placing a calm hand on Thor’s shoulder. “Thor… I thought you wanted this to go peacefully?”

 

Thor shifted his gaze towards Loki for a moment. “I do. But I don’t want to lie to her either. She deserves the truth at the very least, Loki. We were together for such a long time.”

 

Sif narrowed her eyes at Loki, annoyed by his voice. “I should’ve known you were after him you dried up, decrepit _omega_!”

 

This struck a nerve within Loki, and he casually displayed his ring finger, wrapping his other arm around Thor and smiling triumphantly. “Well it seems that this dried up, decrepit omega had something that you obviously didn’t.”

 

Loki knew that this behavior was _incredibly_ petulant, but he found that in this moment, he didn’t care.

 

He was always tired of Thor’s girlfriends coming in between them, and now that they were _married_ … he could finally show his disdain.

 

“How long, Thor. How long have you been _sleeping_ with him behind my back?”

 

Thor frowned deeply. “That doesn’t matter.”

 

“How _long_ have you been _lying_ to me?!” shouted Sif, tears continuing to stream down her face. Picking up a lamp from a small end table, she threw it at Thor, completely _losing_ it.

 

“How could you _do_ this to me?! I knew something was wrong when you wouldn’t propose to me, but to know that it was because you went and married _him_?!”

 

Thor and Loki both ducked quickly, surprised by Sif’s violent reaction.

 

“Answer me!”

 

Thor stood up slowly and ran a tired hand through his hair.

 

He was never any good at breakups.

 

“Goodbye, Sif. Thank you for the time you shared with me. But… I cannot spend my life with you. And I’m sorry. I wish you nothing but the best, but… I can’t live in a loveless, passionless relationship. I want to be happy. And Loki makes me happiest.”

 

Sif glared at them both, complete venom in her eyes. “You know, you both deserve each other. You’re both _royally_ fucked up individuals, and if you want a dry, barren _cunt_ for the rest of your life, Thor, then be my guest!”

 

She strode off to the bedroom of the apartment after saying this, slamming the door shut.

 

Loki and Thor were silent for a few seconds before Loki spoke, shaking his head and standing as well. “Well… good thing the bedroom has already been packed.”

 

Thor laughed softly, moving to sit back on the couch again. “Sit with me?”

 

Loki nodded, warily sitting down in Thor’s lap. He still felt nervous about doing these things, but… he’d told Thor that he wanted them _both_ to do things outside of their comfort zones for this relationship.

 

Thor immediately wrapped his arms around Loki and inhaled his comforting scent, not regretting his decision for a _moment_.

 

He knew that what they did was rash, but… somewhere deep down, Thor knew that they’d be okay.

 

* * *

 

 

It took them about a week to get everything situated in their new home, and after everything had been moved in and unpacked, Thor and Loki contacted their insurance company, and their job.

 

They knew their boss would throw a _fit_ when she was alerted to Loki and Thor’s marriage, but there was nothing she could do. It was already done. They also both looked into the rules of their company when dating and romantic or sexual relationships were concerned, and discovered that two employees could be married as long as they were not in the same division.

 

Luckily, Loki was the CFO, and over the entire financial division of the company, and Thor was the COO, and over the entire operations side of the company.

 

It had also been about 2 weeks since Loki talked to his parents, and he knew that he would have to reach out to them soon. He and his parents were very close, and because he was an only child, they were _very_ involved in his life.

 

Thor believed it would be best if they just told their parents that they were married together, and arranged for a Wednesday night dinner at a popular restaurant in the city.

 

The pair arrived at the restaurant first, reserving a private room for them all and sitting down.

 

Thor reached out and rubbed at Loki’s thigh, catching his attention. “Are you nervous?”

 

Loki looked up from the menu, surprised. “Hm?”

 

“Are you nervous about telling our parents?”

 

Loki laughed softly, setting down his menu. “Not at all. They’ve been pushing this since we’ve been in diapers. They’ll probably be over the moon with joy.”

 

Thor laughed softly to himself as well. “They’ll probably expect a grandchild by Christmas.”

 

“And they’ll probably get one.” murmured Loki, trying to not blush at the bold statement.

 

Thor shot him a bashful smile. “Isn’t this all so odd? I don’t regret the way we decided to go about things at all, it’s just… I feel… _giddy_ , I think. Giddy, and excited for where our new life will take us.”

 

Loki reached over and gently squeezed Thor’s thigh. “I feel the same. I think a large part of myself is still in shock. But… I don’t regret it either.”

 

The pair smiled at each other and shared a few kisses, separating begrudgingly when the door to their private room opened up.

 

“Did I just see what I _think_ I saw?!” gasped Loki’s mother Laufey, walking over to his son with a proud smile on his face. “Were you just kissing him?”

 

Loki blushed and rolled his eyes, standing up with Thor to greet his mother and father. “It’s nice to see you too, Mother.”

 

Loki’s father Farbauti shook Thor’s hand, smiling at him knowingly. “Hello, young man.”

 

“Hello, sir.” chuckled Thor, gripping his hand tightly. “It’s been awhile.”

 

“It certainly _has_ been awhile, Son.” cooed Laufey, pulling Thor in for a hug next. “Oh, you both made my _year_! I’m so happy you’re finally dating!”

 

Thor helped Loki’s mother sit down and kissed his hand before sitting back down himself, not admitting to anything.

 

“Oh ‘Bauti, we’re finally going to have grandchildren!”

 

Loki’s father laughed and patted his wife’s thigh affectionately. “Let’s not rush things, Laufey. We don’t want to scare them.”

 

Laufey swatted off his husband’s attempts to change the subject, pressing it further. “Did you spend Loki’s heat together, Thor?”

 

Loki and Thor both blushed, the pair uncomfortable with the intimate question.

 

Laufey didn’t seem to care, and continued to blabber on about the prospects of finally getting a grandchild. “Well, that doesn’t matter, as long as you’re both _finally_ together. I thought I’d be in the grave before I saw this day.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes at this, an amused smile on his face. “Oh hush.”

 

They all looked up as Thor’s parents walked into the room, and Thor stood up quickly, rushing over to greet them, and helping his mother sit down.

 

Once everyone was finally seated, Laufey could barely contain himself, and outed Thor and Loki to Thor’s parents. “The boys are dating!”

 

Frigga and Odin’s eyes widened in surprise before smiles broke out across their faces.

 

“Well that is _certainly_ great news!” gushed Frigga, reaching out to squeeze Thor and Loki’s hands. “This is certainly a cause for celebration!”

 

Loki and Thor shared a nervous look before turning to both sets of parents. “Actually… we’re not dating.” began Loki, knowing that this could all go very good, or very bad.

 

Laufey frowned deeply, crossing his arms. “I saw you kiss!”

 

Loki laughed and looked over at Thor, wanting him to say it.

 

“Well, we aren’t dating. But I think you’ll be happier to hear that we’re actually married.”

 

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop, and Loki and Thor continued to stare at their parents, only getting more and more anxious as the seconds passed.

 

Finally, Frigga cleared her throat, looking over at the pair. “I-I beg your pardon?”

 

“Surprise…” muttered Loki, a tight smile on his face.

 

“Loki, when did this happen? Are you both engaged? Or are you legally married?”

 “We went to the courthouse last Saturday morning, Mother.” answered Loki, still unable to gauge the reactions of their parents.

 

Everyone was silent again for some time before Loki’s father Farbauti cleared his throat as well. “Well, while this is _certainly_ a cause for celebration, I don’t understand. Why did you go to a courthouse and get married?”

 

“We wanted to marry on our terms. Our own way.” explained Loki, looking at Thor to see if he agreed with this statement.

 

Thor nodded, turning back towards their parents. “We realized that we were tired of going from person to person, searching for the closeness that we could only share with each other. I’ll never care for anyone in this life as much as I care for Loki, so… this is why we got married.”

 

Thor’s parents frowned slightly. “Correct me if I’m wrong, Son, but… were you not dating Sif?”

 

“I broke up with her.”

 

“Yes, Son, but _when_.”

 

Loki and Thor shared a quick look, debating about telling their parents the truth. Finally agreeing to do so, they turned back towards their parents, knowing they were in for it.

 

Loki found himself amused by this thought, as he was a grown man with a job and had been self-sufficient for over a decade. He didn’t need his parents’ approval for anything he did.

 

“I understand that this may sound alarming, but… Thor and I discovered these feelings last Friday night. After talking it over, we decided that we trusted our relationship enough to get married.”

 

“Neither of us regrets what we did, and we’re not retracting our decision. We know it was rash, but… we didn’t care. I couldn’t take not being next to this man for another _second_ , and was certain that after our conversation and time together, he was the one for me, and always would be.” added Thor, holding Loki’s hand.

 

It warmed Loki’s heart to hear this from Thor, and he smiled softly, looking back at his parents. “We’re happy with our decision, and we want you to be happy for us too.”

 

Their parents seemed to all be in various stages of acceptance, and although none of them were angry, they _were_ confused.

 

“Why… why didn’t you just _date_?” asked Frigga, trying to wrap her head around this.

 

“We didn’t want to.” sighed Thor, taking a sip of his water. “I didn’t see the point in dating, when I was certain that Loki was the one for me. If this works out, then it works out. And if it doesn’t… my heart will always belong to him. And I’m okay with that.”

 

Their parents all shook their heads in confusion, trying their best to understand. Loki and Thor weren’t idiotic, love-struck teens. They were rational, middle-aged adults. And they had the right to decide what they did with their lives.

 

Odin was the first parent to accept this, and he waved his hand flippantly, straightening up. “As long as you’re together, I have no complaints. You have my blessing.”

 

Thor and Loki visibly relaxed, looking at the rest of their parents expectantly.

 

One by one, the rest of their parents hesitantly gave their blessing to the pair, wishing them nothing but the best.

 

And Loki and Thor were relieved, thankful that they had the support of their family.

 

Even if they ended up never getting it, Thor and Loki wouldn’t regret their decision.

 

They were happy, and… that’s all that mattered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL so funny story, but my parents actually got married after only knowing each other 7 days, and are still together after 25 years, so I sort of drew on their experience, and what they said they felt, for inspiration while writing this chapter.


	3. Hey, Are We Pregnant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another delivery of some smut and fluff.
> 
> I'm honestly loving this, and I love writing Thor and Loki figuring out their relationship as time goes on.

Loki absentmindedly grabbed a handful of jelly beans from the pack of candy on the counter and tossed them into his mouth, moving to flip the bacon strips over on the skillet, and completely lost in thought.

 

He didn’t know why he was so damn  _ happy _ .

 

He and Thor’s two-week leave was already over, and today was Monday, so they were required to begin working again.

 

They’d been married for two weeks and three days as of today, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had ever been so  _ happy _ .

 

He was constantly smiling now, he was eating again, his clothes weren’t loose anymore and actually  _ fit _ him, and he woke up every morning to a kiss and a warm embrace from Thor, reassuring words from the alpha encouraging him to keep living his best life, and doing what he could to be happy.

 

Being with Thor was better than any relationship he’d ever been in, and he honestly believed that as of right now, he couldn’t get any happier.

 

He was living the life that he’d secretly always wanted, and all it took was a night full of drunken confessions and nerves of steel.

 

Warm arms circled around his waist and pulled him from his thoughts then, and he smiled as he felt soft kisses being pressed onto his skin. “Hey.”

 

Thor traced gentle kisses up to Loki’s jaw before smiling against his skin, and pulling him closer. “Hey.”

 

It didn’t feel like they had only become romantic and sexual 2 weeks ago. It felt as if they had been together this way for a lifetime, and they were at peace with each other, touching each other and being intimate no harder for them than saying good morning.

 

It just came naturally.

 

Loki reached to turn off their stove before turning around in Thor’s hold, wrapping his arms around Thor and pulling him in for a languid kiss.

 

Thor moved his hands to Loki’s waist and lifted him up, sitting him on one of the countertops in their home. 

 

They continued to kiss, Loki dragging his nails along the length of Thor’s back, and Thor’s hands resting on the upper expanse of Loki’s ass, both of them forgetting about breakfast.

 

When Thor began to kiss at the crevice of Loki’s neck, Loki laughed softly, leaning his head back and exposing the sensitive scent glands of his neck. “We need to eat, Thor. We have to leave by 7.”

 

Thor cracked open an eye, looking at their stove. “It’s only 5:45. We have time.”

 

Loki smiled softly and continued to let Thor kiss his neck, still not believing that being together like this came so naturally. 

 

“Where do you want to be fucked?”

 

Loki blushed fiercely at the question, not denying the fact that the idea of having sex in their new kitchen was  _ quite _ alluring. “The island counter.”

 

Thor smirked against Loki’s skin and kissed his neck one last time before pulling away. “I’ve been wanting to have sex there since the realtor showed us the home.”

 

Reaching up to kiss Thor, Loki nipped at his lower lip, teasing him. “Then stop talking and do it.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at Loki and smirked again, pulling the omega off of the countertop and over to their island countertop. 

 

The island countertop was about the size of a medium sized table, and Loki was surprised when Thor managed to pick him up and maneuver him onto his hands and knees on the large countertop. 

 

“Why are you so strong?”

 

Thor laughed and bent over to press a light kiss against Loki’s lower back. “I don’t know. I just am.”

 

“Why am I in this position?”

 

“Because,” murmured Thor, beginning to pull Loki’s night pants down to his knees. “I’m going to do something first.”

 

Loki blushed, having an idea of what the alpha was planning. “Well whatever it is, you’ll have to hurry. Sandra  _ won’t _ be happy if I walk into the office a  _ second _ past 7.”

 

Thor pressed a quick kiss against the left cheek of Loki’s ass. “We’ll get to work on time. I promise.”

 

Loki began to shift into a more alluring position, displaying himself to Thor in a way that he hoped would drive the alpha insane. 

 

“ _ Fuck, _ Loki…” groaned Thor, shaking his head. “You’re going to kill me.”

 

Loki laughed softly and closed his eyes when he felt Thor’s warm tongue against him, licking up and along his entrance.

 

Grabbing at Loki’s ass with his large hands, Thor spread him open a bit more, and continued to lick around him, trying to encourage his body to produce slick.

 

He’d never tasted Loki’s slick before, but every time they had sex, it had the  _ sweetest _ smell, so he could only imagine how good it would taste.

 

A hint of slick made its presence known on Thor’s tongue, and he pressed his tongue into Loki, hoping to taste more.

 

“ _ Mnh, Thor!” _ gasped Loki, his eyes snapping open before fluttering closed. 

 

Thor dragged his tongue along Loki’s walls, letting out a deep, reverberating moan when he was finally able to taste Loki.

 

It was better than he imagined, and he became greedy, licking along and within Loki to taste more and more, not caring and not stopping when his tongue began to get tired.

 

He pulled away when his tongue couldn’t continue, laughing softly at the sight. His beard was  _ drenched _ .

 

He grabbed Loki and swiftly flipped the omega onto his back, pulling him forward and slanting his lips against Loki’s.

 

The fact that he could taste himself on Thor’s lips and tongue aroused him more than he cared to admit, and he made another soft sound when Thor moved to kiss and suck at the sensitive scent glands on his neck.

 

“ _ A-Ah! Fu-u-ck me!” _

 

Thor moved to press another kiss against Loki’s lips before lowering the waistband of his own night pants enough to release his cock.

 

He wasted no time marveling at Loki’s beautiful and alluring bright pink entrance, knowing that if he did, they’d spend too much time having sex, and then they’d be late for work.

 

They both groaned and shuddered together when Thor pushed himself into Loki, and the omega moved to hook his legs around Thor’s waist, encouraging him to go deeper and move.

 

Thor started off at a nice pace, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Sex with anyone before Loki had never felt as good or as intense as it did now, with him. 

 

He figured that sharing a special connection with Loki, a special  _ intimacy _ if you will, allowed for the increased sensation.

 

Once he was certain that Loki adjusted, he began to move faster and with a bit more force, reaching out to grab Loki’s cock and jerking it along to his thrusts.

 

Loki was beside himself with pleasure, and didn’t care about how loud he was being. They were in their own home, and unlike an apartment, the walls weren’t thin. He doubted that he was loud enough for his neighbors to hear.

 

He clawed at Thor’s back when the alpha switched his angle, crying out again in a sort of mantra of “ _ Yes, yes, yes!”,  _ and felt his climax building up within him.

 

Thor let go of Loki’s cock and pulled Loki closer to him, knowing that he was close too.

 

Loki came first, his cum spurting across his nightshirt.

 

Thor came next, his orgasm spurred by the spasming and pulsing of Loki’s walls.

 

The pair panted together for a minute before Thor pulled out of Loki, helping him sit up.

 

“Fuck,” laughed Loki, shaking his head and running a hand through his shoulder length, raven black hair. “I don’t know why we didn’t get married sooner.”

 

Thor let out a breathless laugh as well. “We certainly have to make up for lost time.”

 

Loki reached out and pulled Thor towards him, kicking off his own night pants and pressing a lingering kiss against his lips. “I need to shower. Want to join me?”

 

Thor laughed softly, kissing Loki again. “We’ll be late for work if I do.”

 

Loki looked over Thor’s shoulder at the stove, seeing the time. “It’s 6:10. If we finish by 6:30, we should be able to get dressed and eat quickly.”

 

Thor kissed Loki once more and helped him off of the counter. “Then we might as well hurry.”

 

They rushed to their bathroom, stripping off their clothes, and beginning to make out against the wall of the shower, waiting for the water to heat up.

 

Loki was surprised that Thor was ready to have sex again so soon after climaxing, as it usually took the alpha at  _ least _ five minutes before he was ready to go again.

 

He wasn’t complaining in the slightest though, and gasped when Thor flipped him over and pushed him against the wall of the shower, maneuvering himself into him.

 

They made sure to try and finish quickly this time, because as much as they loved being wrapped in each other’s embrace, they were adults, with responsibilities outside of each other.

 

By the grace of the Norns, Thor and Loki not only managed to leave the house right at 7, but stopped by the convenience store to pick up a pack of jelly beans for Loki‒ the omega had developed an  _ insatiable _ craving for them lately, and couldn’t start or finish his day without them‒ and made it into work before 7:30 because of Thor’s speeding.

 

They shared a quick kiss before exiting Thor’s car, and made their way into their building, trying to ignore all of the stares and whispers that were being directed their way.

 

They both knew that the CEO would most likely want to see them later that morning, but were both surprised to see her outside the door to Loki’s office, arms crossed.

 

“Laufeyson. Odinson.”

 

Loki and Thor shared a quick glance before nodding at their boss. “Sandra.”

 

The CEO stalked past the two, gesturing for them to follow her. “In my office.  _ Now. _ ”

 

The pair sighed and followed her down the hall and around the corner to her office, sitting down warily in front of her desk.

 

Instead of getting right to the issue at hand, their boss decided to stare at them for an entire minute, putting the pair on edge.

 

“What the hell has gotten into you two?”

 

Loki straightened up in his chair, crossing his arms. “Getting married is not against company policy. We’re not each other’s superiors. And we’re not in the same division.”

 

His boss growled low in her throat, not wanting to hear this at all. “I don’t want to hear it, you damned omega!”

 

Loki widened his eyes in incredulity, sitting forward. “I beg your  _ pardon _ ?”

 

It upset Thor to see Loki being so blatantly disrespected by their boss, and he frowned deeply, taking over the situation. “I struggle to understand how Loki’s secondary sex has anything to do with this.”

 

“Can it, Odinson.” sighed their boss, tossing her hand flippantly. “This company has been run a certain way for  _ decades _ . And it will continue to be run a certain way.” She shifted her glance towards Loki then. “You’re on  _ thin _ ice, Laufeyson. I’d watch it if I were you.”

 

Loki wished he could threaten her with a lawsuit, but he knew if he did this, he would be fired because of some company loophole. 

 

So he held his tongue.

 

“You may go, Laufeyson.”

 

Loki looked over at Thor for a moment before nodding and getting up, heading back to his office.

 

Once Loki was gone, their boss sighed, shaking her head. “Listen, Odinson. I like you. A lot. There are even talks of having you take over for me when I step down.” She waved her hand flippantly again, obviously upset. “But omegas don’t belong in the workplace. And they  _ especially _ don’t belong in corporate on an executive level. Now that you’re married… it would be in the best interests of you and your new family if Loki resigned.”

 

Thor was blown away by the blatant sexism, and he refused to agree with her, knowing that she was wrong. “I disagree. Loki has proven himself time and time again that he is deserving of this position. He fought  _ twice _ as hard as anyone that has ever had to fight, to get in that position. Marriage aside, Loki is an  _ asset _ to this company, and if we don’t treat him with the respect and dignity that every person should be treated with, we may lose him.”

 

He refused to remain in his boss’s office any longer, knowing that she wouldn’t fire him if he left. 

 

Hearing these things upset him greatly, and he made his way to his own office, making a beeline to his desk.

 

Dialing the extension for Loki’s phone, he sighed in relief when the man picked up.

 

“Hey.”

 

He heard Loki sigh, his heart hurting for him. “Hey.”

 

“I’m sorry about Sandra. She was out of line, Loki.”

 

Loki was silent for a few seconds. And then… “I know.”

 

Thor could tell that Loki was still hurt. “I know that doesn’t do anything to make the pain go away, though.”

 

Loki laughed bitterly. “It really doesn’t.”

 

Leaning his head back, Thor swiveled around in his chair and sighed again. “Well, I’ve got some good news. Sandra said that they’re considering me for CEO, for when she steps down next year.”

 

“That’s amazing, honestly. I’m really proud of you, Thor. You worked really hard to get to where you are today.”

 

“I’m proud of you too, Loki. You’ve come so far in the face of adversity. And… forgive me for talking about this, as I know we’re still getting used to the idea of even being married, but… I am proud to be married to such a strong and fearsome omega like you. And I know that if any of our children end up being omegas, they’ll have the best damn mother in the universe to look up to for inspiration, strength, and courage.”

 

Loki laughed softly, and Thor could almost see the soft smile on his face. “Thank you, Thor. I… I really needed to hear that today. So thank you.”

 

“Of course. We’re in this together, right?”

 

Loki laughed softly again. “We’re in this together.”

 

“Good. Now get back to work, and if you make it through the day we’ll stop by the store and get some jelly beans on the way home.”

 

He could almost see the eye roll that Loki was doing, and smiled to himself, glad that the omega was in a better mood. 

 

“I would hope that my dear and doting husband knows that we’re stopping to get jelly beans  _ regardless _ , or else he’ll have a very unhappy wife on his hands.”

 

Thor laughed at this, knowing that Loki was only teasing him. “I guess I better start abiding by the adage “Happy wife, happy life” then.”

 

The pair laughed together and said their goodbyes then, and it took Thor a minute to stop smiling and begin his work.

 

He was just so damn  _ happy _ .

 

* * *

 

After telling their parents that they were married, their parents made it a habit to come over every two weeks on Sunday night, for dinner.

 

Thor and Loki didn’t mind this in the slightest, and began to truly enjoy their new life. 

 

They also believed that once their parents saw that they were fine and happy, they’d finally relax about their spur of the moment decision to marry.

 

When the pair had been married for 2 months, Loki decided that it was time to bring up the idea of children.

 

He and Thor had developed a comfortable Sunday night routine, and after their parents left, they usually spent the rest of their night out in the living room, relaxing with a silly sitcom until Loki fell asleep, and Thor carried him back to bed.

 

Tonight was no different, and as Loki relaxed against Thor’s side, he shifted to look up at him, beginning to feel nervous.

 

He still had a fear in him that Thor would grow tired of him and throw him away, or suggest a divorce. 

 

He was scared that talking about things like their future and children would make the alpha realize just how rash their decision was, and would make him want to leave him.

 

And he was scared that Thor would get bored with their comfortably happy life.

 

He had been trying his best to not let these thoughts consume him ever since he married Thor, reassuring himself with the fact that Thor was a genuinely good person, one who had  _ never _ given Loki a reason to believe that he would be abandoned. Thor’s personal track record and relationship habits aside, he was a good man.

 

When Loki agreed to marry him so quickly, another small fear of his had been of Thor treating him just like he treated every past omega. He feared that Thor would become closed off or distant, and he feared that the alpha would begin to resent him for agreeing to this.

 

Thankfully, Thor was  _ none _ of these things. Loki would even argue that Thor was  _ more _ attentive to him now more so than ever. Loki woke up every morning to a flurry of kisses, a dozen hugs, and touches, and he  _ loved _ it, not realizing until very recently that this had been what he’d wanted all along.

 

Fingers tickling the crest of his hip brought him out of his self-imposed introspection, and he laughed, breaking out of his comfort zone and pressing a quick kiss against Thor’s cheek. “What are you doing?”

 

Thor had a faint smile on his face. “You’re thinking. And I want you to stop.”

 

Loki looked away then, feeling guilty for thinking such terrible things about Thor and for having such fears. 

 

He didn’t see the worry flash in Thor’s eyes, and was surprised when Thor maneuvered him onto his lap, wrapping him in a strong embrace.

 

“I said that wrong. I’m sorry.”

 

Loki looked up at him, surprised yet again. “Why are you sorry, Thor? I was thinking such terrible things, and I know you were only trying to get me to stop.”

 

Thor held Loki a bit tighter. “I don’t want you to think that you’re not allowed to have thoughts or fears about our relationship and our marriage, Loki. Because you are. I just don’t want you believing these terrible thoughts or fears, whatever they may be. Because I can tell you now that they’re not true.”

 

Loki relaxed completely in Thor’s hold then, feeling a calm that he hadn’t felt in some time. “Thank you.”

 

Thor pressed a reassuring kiss against Loki’s lips then. “I trust you. And I know we’ll be happy and okay. I’m willing to bet that 20 years from now, we’ll be surprising our kids with the story of how we got together.”

 

Loki blushed, imagining this. He and Thor were a bit older than they were now, with a little girl and boy, sharing the kid-friendly version of how they got together.

 

Thor pressed another reassuring kiss against his cheek. “I imagine it too, Loki. I’ve… I’ve been so  _ excited _ to explore this new life with the person I care most about in it, and I hesitate to share these things with you sometimes because… even I get scared.”

 

Loki frowned and leaned against Thor’s shoulder, closing his eyes, and letting his legs hang over the arm of the couch. “What are you scared of?”

 

Thor sighed softly. “I’m scared that one day you’ll wake up, and realize that you can’t do this. Every day that I wake up and you’re still by my side I count as a personal victory, and praise the Norns. I’m worried that you’ll run away because it all becomes too much, or you’ll run because I’m too persistent and forceful with my l‒” 

 

He paused then, rushing to cover the word he was about to say with another. “Affection. But, I tell myself that you care for me deeply. And would never do anything to intentionally hurt me. And… and I trust you. I really do.”

 

Loki moved to rest his face in the crevice of Thor’s neck, wanting to breathe in his comforting scent for a few minutes.

 

Thor gave him the time to think, knowing that he was using it to gather his thoughts, and form a reply.

 

“Hearing you say these things… makes me realize that we’re both really dumb.”

 

Thor began to laugh, holding Loki close. “How?”

 

“Because we’re both afraid of the same thing.”

 

Thor began to laugh harder, closing his eyes and resting his head on the headrest of the couch. “Really?”

 

“Yep.”

 

They were silent for a few seconds before Loki spoke again. “Can we both agree to just be open and honest about everything? I think if we reassure each other that we truly do care for each other and want to see where this goes, each day, then it will be easier for us to shut off these thoughts. I’m happy to be with you too, Thor. Really happy. And I want to stay together.”

 

He exhaled softly, moving to rest his head on Thor’s shoulder again, and stroking at Thor’s chest with his thumb. “I want that life with you. I want to laugh and be able to tell our children the story of us. I want to be that couple who could stand the test of time, and remain together after all of these years. I want it to be you and I, until the end of time. I truly do. You’re my best friend, and the person I care most about in life. And though these feelings are confusing, they’ll make sense one day.”

 

Thor was beginning to love this candid side of Loki. It warmed his heart to hear Loki being so transparent, and it comforted his heart and stilled his fears about their relationship.

 

“Which… sort of brings me to my next point.”

 

Thor made a soft sound in his throat, urging Loki to continue.

 

“My heat starts in three weeks. Are… are you still wanting to conceive?”

 

“I would like to try,” answered Thor, being completely honest. “But… if you would like to wait, then I’ll be okay with that too.”

 

“I don’t know if we’ll conceive on the first try. I’m not young anymore, so… if we’ve been trying for a year without results, we might need medical intervention.”

 

This was something that Thor hadn’t even considered within the realm of possibilities, and he frowned, hoping that that was a process he and Loki didn’t have to go through. He knew that IVF was  _ incredibly _ painful for omegas.

 

“We’ll do whatever it takes, as long as you’re not in pain. I want children Loki,  but not at the cost of your wellbeing.”

 

Loki understood where Thor was coming from. He felt the exact same.

 

The two went to bed that night feeling a unique closeness, one that was a deeper and more intimate connection than they’d ever shared before, and again, they just  _ knew _ that everything would be okay.

 

* * *

 

As always, Loki took the day before, the three days of, and the day after his heat, off.

 

Because they were married, Thor was allowed to take this time off to help Loki through his heat without it dipping into his paid vacation days, so the two spent the night before Loki’s heat preparing everything necessary. 

 

Loki always got dehydrated easily during his heats, so jugs of water and easily consumable snacks like granola bars or yogurt and cut fruit were placed in the small refrigerator in their room.

 

He felt quite nervous about sharing his heat with Thor, as he had never shared his heat with anyone.

 

It would be an intimate experience, and Loki hoped that it would help deepen their relationship when they were finally bonded.

 

Unfortunately, that wouldn’t be the case for some time.

 

Loki woke up at 9 am the next morning, not covered in sweat, and feeling completely normal.

 

He had a  _ massive _ headache, and felt a bit dizzy, but he wasn’t feeling any telltale symptoms of his heat beginning. 

 

He immediately began to worry. He was  _ never _ late with his heat, and regularly attended the GYN after each heat, to make sure that everything was as it should be.

 

He began to worry that he caught something from Angrboda, and pulled out his phone, trying to not break out into a full blown panic.

 

The internet was no help, and ended up giving Loki two results. Pregnancy, and Early Onset of Heat Loss.

 

Loki knew he was too old to get pregnant outside of his heat, so he began to panic, unable to stop the tears that were welling in his eyes.

 

The guilt he felt for waiting so long to start a family was overwhelming, and he wiped at his eyes, letting out a broken laugh.

 

Thor woke up immediately at the sound of this, heavily concerned to see Loki crying.

 

“Loki, Loki, it’s alright. It’s alright. What’s wrong?”

 

Loki felt himself beginning to sob when Thor pulled him into his arms, and he didn’t stop to think about how emotional he was being over the prospect of being unable to have kids.

 

It had always been a lifelong dream of his, so seeing that he might not ever be able to, scared him.

 

“I-I’m not, m-my heat, it didn’t come!”

 

Thor blinked a few times, trying to understand. “Are you late?”

 

“No!” sobbed Loki, feeling upset with himself and distraught. “I’m  _ never _ late!”

 

“Are you pregnant?”

 

Loki began to cry harder when Thor said this. “No! I’m too old to get pregnant outside of my heat!”

 

Thor sighed softly, racking his brain for answers. “Why don’t we go to the doctor, Loki? They’ll tell us what’s wrong.”

 

“I already know what’s wrong!” sobbed Loki, refusing to see rationality. He shoved his phone into Thor’s hand. “Look!”

 

Thor skimmed the MD page Loki was on. “Loki… the internet isn’t a doctor. You don’t know that this is what’s wrong.”

 

Loki sniffed, continuing to cry. “I  _ know _ it’s what’s wrong with me, Thor. My doctor warned me that this was a possibility! I have all the symptoms!”

 

Thor looked down the list, thinking about each one. Loki had been quite tired and stressed or irritable lately, but that made sense. They both had stressful jobs. 

 

Loki had also been having  _ small _ lapses in memory, where he would walk into a room and forget why, or forget a word in the middle of a conversation. He had also put on some weight recently, and his midsection had been looking more bloated and extended than it usually was.

 

He had a lot of the physical signs, but contrary to what the MD page said, Loki’s hair and skin had actually been glowing lately. His hair had gotten quite long, and Thor would argue that Loki looked even younger than he did when they married.

 

He exited off the webpage and handed Loki’s phone back to him, pressing a soft kiss against his temple. “Let’s go to the doctor, Loki. We’ll see what they say, and go from there. If this is the case, there might be medicine to prevent it.”

 

Loki sniffed again, calming down at the slimmer of hope that Thor had just offered him. There might be medicine to prevent this.

 

The pair showered quickly, heading across town to Loki’s GYN.

 

They were thankful that she could squeeze them in for an 11 o’clock appointment, and after Loki submitted a urine and blood sample and changed into a gown, his doctor arrived in the room, ready to see the pair.

 

Loki bit his lower lip when his doctor walked in, knowing that she held his fate in her hands.

 

“Hello, Loki!”

 

Loki shot his doctor a tight smile, nodding quickly. “Hello, Angela.”

 

His doctor looked over at Thor, surprised. “Who is this?”

 

“My husband.” answered Loki, too scared about his current situation to blush from saying this.

 

“Congratulations! I’m so happy for you both!”

 

Thor shot her a tight smile too, Loki’s anxiety beginning to rub off on him. “Thank you, Doctor.”

 

The doctor nodded, flipping through Loki’s charts. “Now you don’t have any STD’s or STI’s, so that’s good.”

 

Loki had never been more scared in his entire life, waiting for these results. “So it is Early Onset of Heat Loss?”

 

His doctor’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline at this, and she hurriedly shook her head. “No, Norns no, Loki! Why would you think that?”

 

Loki looked over at Thor and began to twist his hands nervously. “Because I have most of the symptoms…”

 

His doctor shook her head quickly again. “That is  _ certainly _ not what’s wrong.”

 

Snapping on a pair of gloves, she grabbed the ultrasound jelly and gestured for Loki to lie down. “I think it’ll be easier if I show you.”

 

This made Loki panic even more, and thoughts of tumors or cysts began to float through his mind.

 

Thor knew that Loki’s mind was immediately going in that direction, and he reached out, taking his hand and kissing it to comfort him.

 

They both looked up at the screen as the doctor pushed Loki’s gown to the side to reveal his extended stomach, surprised when they heard gentle whooshing and saw a strangely shaped…  _ thing _ on the screen. 

 

Loki almost fainted when he saw it, growing pale. He was too scared to believe that it was what it looked like. He was too old, too late, too  _ broken _ to even  _ hope _ that the thing on the screen was what it looked like. “What the hell is that?!”

 

Loki’s doctor held back laughter and remained professional, looking over at the pair. “It’s your child. You’re actually 12 weeks pregnant, Loki.”

 

Loki and Thor’s worlds stopped, and they both looked at his doctor in shock. 

 

“I’m… I’m  _ pregnant _ ?”

 

Loki’s doctor nodded, taking a few pictures of the small fetus. “Yes. And we already know both sexes of the child because of the blood sample you gave us. Would you both like to know?”

 

Loki was still in shock that he was actually pregnant, and he began to cry tears of relief and joy, a  _ huge _ smile on his face. 

 

He hadn’t been too late, he wasn’t broken, he wasn’t decrepit, and he looked over at Thor, relieved to see that the alpha had the  _ biggest _ smile on his face as well. 

 

The pair shared multiple kisses, their earlier anxiety replaced with immeasurable joy. 

 

“We’re pregnant!” laughed Loki, grinning at Thor. 

 

“We’re pregnant!” Thor repeated, laughing and kissing Loki again and again.

 

The doctor allowed them to celebrate for a few minutes before breaching the topic of revealing the sexes again. “Would you both like to know the sexes?”

 

Loki and Thor shared a look before Loki shook his head. “I don’t want to know. I want it to be a surprise.”

 

Thor nodded in agreement, looking back at the screen. “I don’t want to know, either.”

 

Loki’s doctor smiled with understanding, taking a few more screenshots and recording a few seconds of the heartbeat before turning off the machine and cleaning Loki off.

 

“I want to say congratulations to you both, again. I’m very happy for you both. Come back and see me in four weeks, Loki, for your 16 week check up.”

 

Loki nodded, sitting up and smiling. “Thank you, Angela.”

 

His doctor nodded, waving goodbye at the pair and leaving the room. 

 

Once she was gone Loki and Thor both grinned and hugged, feeling over the  _ moon _ with joy.

 

“We’re having a baby!” exclaimed Loki, wiping at his eyes.

 

Thor pulled back to press numerous kisses against Loki’s lips, smiling proudly as well. “We have to go shopping, and create a nursery, and buy baby things ‒what do babies even need‒ and furniture and‒”

 

Loki laughed, interrupting Thor with a quick kiss. “Thor, the baby isn’t coming tomorrow. We’ve still got time.”

 

Thor blushed, looking away for a moment in embarrassment. “I’m just really excited, Loki. I really, truly am.”

 

Loki smiled, running a hand through Thor’s golden hair. “I’m excited too.”

 

They kissed once more before Thor helped Loki from the table, waiting for him to redress so that they could leave.

 

Once they were in the car, they sent out texts to their parents, requesting an emergency dinner at their place. 

 

The pair could hardly contain themselves the entire day, and spent most of it looking in the mirror in wonder at Loki’s small bump, or researching anything and everything there was to know about babies.

 

Loki couldn’t help but be excited, and seeing Thor just as excited as he was, if not  _ more _ , comforted him.

 

By the time 6 o’clock rolled around, Thor and Loki had already signed themselves up for birthing classes that would begin once Loki entered his third trimester, and had an army of baby supplies ordered that would arrive tomorrow.

 

They’d even decided on a color scheme for the nursery and the baby; lime green and white. 

 

Loki’s parents were the first to arrive, and rushed towards Loki, both of them worried for their son.

 

Loki and Thor surprisingly kept their faces impassive, and brushed off Loki’s parents’ attempts to find out what the emergency was.

 

Thor’s parents arrived 10 minutes later, and after sitting their family down at their large dining room table, Loki began to tell them.

 

“So… Thor and I went to the doctor today, because we were worried that I was going into Early Onset of Heat Loss. And… they found something.”

 

Loki’s mother and Frigga both looked  _ horrified _ , and Loki’s mother began to tear up, his heartbreaking for his son.

 

“ _ Oh _ Loki, what is it?”

 

Loki and Thor shared a look before Loki pulled out his phone, and pressed “play” on an audio clip of their child’s heartbeat, turning up the volume.

 

Their parents seemed confused by this, and frowned, looking back over at their sons in concern. “Loki, Thor, what is this?”

 

Finally, Thor and Loki allowed themselves to break out in smiles, and Thor pulled out four ultrasound pictures to give to their parents, displaying them. 

 

“We’re pregnant!”

 

Laufey began to cry tears of joy then, standing up quickly so that he could tackle Loki into a hug. “ _ Oh,  _ Loki!”

 

Thor hugged his parents while Loki hugged his own, and after hugs had been exchanged between everyone, each parent had a smile on their face, looking at their own personal copies of the ultrasound picture.

 

“How far along are you?” sniffed Frigga, wiping at her eyes with a napkin.

 

“12 weeks.” gushed Loki, sharing a smile with Thor. 

 

“What are you having?” asked Odin, a gentle smile on his face. 

 

“We chose for it to be a surprise. But the color scheme we decided on was lime green and white.”

 

Their parents spent the rest of the dinner gushing about this future grandchild, and they left with smiles on their faces and love in their hearts for a being that wasn’t even here yet.

 

After cleaning up, Thor and Loki decided to retire to bed early, wanting to spend all of tomorrow shopping for baby supplies.

 

Thor came to stand behind Loki as the omega pulled on his nightshirt, pulling him into a warm embrace.

 

Loki melted against Thor, looking up at him and smiling as Thor placed a lingering kiss against his lips. 

 

“I’m so happy, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded and smiled, pulling up his shirt to look at his small bump. Now that he knew he was carrying life, it was hard to believe that he actually thought this was bloating. The closer he looked, the more obvious it was that it was a baby bump.

 

Ever since he and Thor decided to just ignore the fact that their situation was extremely unconventional, and to just bask in the happiness that being together and married brought them, they felt much more relaxed and excited about their new life.

 

Thoughts of “this is crazy!” or “I can’t believe I did this!” stopped running throughout Loki’s mind ever since he suggested he and Thor stopped focusing on how crazy their decision was, and to just enjoy it.

 

So hearing that they were actually having a baby didn’t send alarm bells through Loki’s head. He was happy, happier than he’d ever been, and finding out he was going to be a mother and a parent with the man he was closest to in this life made him feel  _ overjoyed _ .

 

He’d been serious when he told Thor that he would never regret marrying or bonding with him, because he knew that he would never feel the way he felt about Thor, for someone else.

 

And now that there would be a child born out of this union, his convictions about not regretting their decision only grew stronger.

 

He honestly couldn’t picture a better father for his child and was relieved that they were going on this journey together.

 

He was honestly and truly happy. 

 

A warm kiss pressing against his cheek brought him back from his mind. 

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

Loki smiled and closed his eyes, leaning back against Thor. “About being happy.”

 

Thor pressed another kiss against his cheek. “Are you? Happy, I mean.”

 

Loki inhaled deeply and nodded. “The happiest I’ve ever been in my entire life. And… it’s not just because I’ve got a husband and a baby. It’s because I’ve got those things with  _ you _ . I know now that I couldn’t just do this with anyone, Thor. It  _ had _ to be you. And… I know we’re still trying to make sense of our feelings… but… I do love you. As my closest friend in this life, as the father of this child, and as my husband. And I’m not pressuring you to say this or feel this way, but… I’ve been feeling these sentiments for some time, and I think today is a perfect day to express it.”

 

He opened his eyes and looked up so that he could stare at Thor, who had a strange look on his face.

 

“I-I know that me saying that is probably naive and rushing things, but‒”

 

“It’s not. It is none of those things, Loki.”

 

Loki snapped his mouth shut, wondering what was going through Thor’s mind. He was speaking with a gentleness that Loki hadn’t heard in his voice before.

 

Slowly releasing Loki, Thor took his hand and brought him over to their bed, sitting them down.

 

“It’s not naive for you to express that sentiment to me at all, Loki. And it makes me really happy that you feel this way.” He took both of Loki’s hands in his own and brought them to his lips, kissing them. “You know I’ve never told anyone that I loved them. And… you know that I’ve never been in love.”

 

Loki nodded slowly, still wondering where Thor was going with this. He had a minute fear that this was it. That Thor would leave him now because he pushed things too hard, too fast, and‒

 

“But… that morning you woke up in my arms, Loki, after our drunken night together… I knew right then and there that I loved you. And not just as my friend, or as the person I’m closest to in life. But I really,  _ really _ loved you. And my love for you didn’t wane or go away. It only grew, each and every day. And… every day I think that I can’t  _ possibly _ love you any more than I already do, and that I can’t  _ possibly _ be this happy every day. And every  _ day _ I am proven wrong.”

 

Loki’s eyes widened in disbelief at Thor’s candid spiel, and he stared at him, not knowing what to say, or how to reply.

 

“Loki. I really love you. I do. And I am certain that I will spend every moment of my waking  _ life _ loving you. I’m sorry for not saying anything sooner. I don’t want you to ever feel like you’re not loved or wanted or appreciated because of something I did or didn’t say or do.”

 

Loki squeezed Thor’s hands gently, smiling at him. 

 

He was relieved that they both felt the same, and was mildly amused to find that he and Thor still shared a lot of the same fears concerning this relationship.

 

Although they were happy with where they were, Loki knew that they still had  _ many _ things to overcome. 

 

Things that could only be overcome with time.

 

* * *

  
  



	4. Hey, Let's Go Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This chapter is so full of fluff, reading it is literally the equivalent of injecting syrup into your veins XD

Loki wondered why he was always the first one to wake up in the morning.

 

They still had three days of vacation time left, and they were planning on going shopping for the nursery today, so Loki had trouble falling asleep and staying asleep throughout the night, feeling too excited about shopping for the baby.

 

The fact that he carried life and was going to be a mother made him feel ecstatic, even more so because he thought that he lost his chance forever before going to the doctor yesterday.

 

Thor was still asleep and had his arms wrapped around Loki’s torso, so the omega had to carefully stretch over to the bedside nightstand so that he could grab his phone, and begin researching.

 

The doctor told them that he was 12 weeks along, so that was the first thing he typed into the search engine.

 

It put a smile on his face to read that their child was already opening and closing their fingers and curling their toes, and reading that their child was the size of a plum made it easy to imagine what it would be like when their child finally got here.

 

“Good morning.”

 

Loki looked down at Thor, who had shifted so that his head was on Loki’s chest. “Good morning.”

 

Thor moved a large hand to Loki’s small round stomach, smiling against his chest. “How are you and the little one this morning?”

 

Loki blushed, unable to stop the smile spreading across his face. “Perfectly fine now that you’re awake.”

 

Thor laughed softly, shifting up to rest his head next to Loki on the omega’s pillow. “What are you reading?”

 

Loki scrolled back up to the top of the webpage. “I wanted to learn some things about pregnancy and the baby at 12 weeks.”

 

“What did you learn?”

 

“That the baby is already moving and curling their toes or opening and closing their fingers.”

 

Thor was pleasantly surprised to hear this, and he closed his eyes again, beginning to imagine what it would be like the further Loki got in the pregnancy.

 

The pair sat in comfortable silence until Loki’s stomach growled, causing them to laugh.

 

“We might as well eat before getting ready to head out.”

 

Loki laughed in agreement, carefully sitting up in bed. “You know… I was reading through the common symptoms of pregnancy during the 12th week, and I realized that I’m not really suffering through any of them.”

 

Thor followed him out of bed and made his way downstairs to their spacious kitchen. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well for starters, I eat every day now. And I don’t throw up or feel nauseous. I’m not tired, we still have sex almost every night, and I feel better than I’ve felt in a _long_ time.”

 

Thor opened their pantry to pull out some ingredients to make breakfast. “Are you still dizzy?”

 

Loki nodded slowly, beginning to help Thor prepare breakfast. “I read online that eating six small meals a day helps keep blood sugar levels up in pregnant people, and reduces the dizziness, so… I think it’s something that I want to try.”

 

Thor stopped chopping up peppers for a second, before resuming his task more slowly.

 

Throughout the entirety of their friendship, they never talked about Loki’s propensity to starve himself when he was going through low periods in his life, but they both knew it was a serious issue.

 

Even when Loki was fine, and feeling better, he still only ate no more than twice a day.

 

It had been this way since they entered high school, and when they were roommates in college, he was able to get onto Loki about eating three times a day, but once they moved out and started their own, separate lives, Loki went right back to only eating twice a day, or not eating at all.

 

The best Thor could do was buy him lunch when they started working in the same company, but that only meant that Loki was eating once a day.

 

He managed to get Loki to eat three times every day once they got married, and the omega had gained a healthy amount of weight back, so although relieved, hearing that Loki wanted to try eating six small, portioned meals a day concerned him a bit.

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t think Loki could do it, he was just worried that it would be too stressful for him.

 

But he and Loki both promised each other that they would try their absolute _best_ to believe in themselves, each other, and their relationship, so he would continue to encourage Loki bit by bit.

 

Because he loved him.

 

“We’ll head to the grocery store today and pick up some items so that you can meal prep these six small meals each day. Sound like a plan?”

 

Loki smiled, obviously relieved that Thor was willing to support him in this new endeavor. “I’ll look up some healthy meals before we leave to go shopping for the baby.”

 

Thor made a small sound of agreement in the back of his throat, putting the peppers and cubed meat into a skillet to fry them.

 

“What do you think of the name Evan?”

 

Loki looked up from the bowl he was scrambling eggs in, raising a confused eyebrow. “In what sense?”

 

“For the baby. If it’s a boy.”

 

Loki blushed, beginning to scramble the eggs again. “Oh. I like it. But… what about Ella? If it’s a girl?”

 

Thor moved the food around in the skillet with a spatula. “I like that name too.”

 

“What should we call them in the meantime? I’m not very keen on calling our child “it”.”

 

“That is a good question. We’ll have to seriously think about that.”

 

Loki began to laugh as he poured the scrambled, seasoned eggs onto the pan to cook them. “I think I just thought of the perfect name.”

 

Thor smirked, playfully bumping into Loki’s hip with his own. “What is it?”

 

“Jellybean. I know I’ve been craving them lately, and the baby’s small right now, so… I don’t know, it seemed much more appealing in my head.”

 

Thor smiled at the cute and affectionate nickname, his mind immediately going to thoughts of a crawling baby that giggled every time they called them this. “I love it. Jellybean.”

 

He removed his skillet from the stove and poured the food onto two plates, before setting it down and stooping until he was eye level with Loki’s stomach.

 

Loki blushed and turned the stove off, facing Thor and lifting up his shirt for him.

 

Thor placed numerous kisses against Loki’s stomach, feeling so much pride and joy. “How is it possible to love something that isn’t even here yet?”

 

Loki ran a calm hand through Thor’s golden hair, smiling softly. “I feel the same. Hearing their heartbeat yesterday really did it for me.”

 

Thor pressed another kiss against Loki’s stomach before straightening up and kissing Loki as well. “I love you.”

 

A _fierce_ blush spread across Loki’s face, and he looked away, feeling embarrassed and… _happy_. He closed his eyes and kissed Thor himself, before looking at him, obvious adoration in his gaze. “I love you too.”

 

They shared one more kiss before separating and fixing their plates.

 

After eating and getting ready for the day, Thor and Loki sped off to the upscale shopping district in their city, excited to be shopping for their child.

 

They knew that their actions were quite overzealous, as the baby wouldn’t be here for another 28 weeks, but they were both excited and decided that they didn’t care.

 

They were happy, and in love, and were finally making the conscious decision to just stop worrying about how their actions could be perceived and to just be happy.

 

They’d spent so long not being happy and did not want to waste another _second_ living that way.

 

Their first stop was to a _giant_ baby depot located on their side of town. Loki found out about it online through one of the _numerous_ new mother’s blogs he’d joined, and they were supposed to be meeting up with a trio of mothers and their husbands there today.

 

Thor wasn’t surprised that Loki managed to make a host of plans with people online 24 hours after finding out he was pregnant, as he knew they were both excited.

 

They bought a lot of toys last night online, so today they wanted to buy furniture and supplies.

 

The store was big enough and confusing enough for Thor to just want to buy one of everything, but he rationalized this thought, knowing that the mothers they’d be shopping with today would help him and Loki by letting them know what they need.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Loki’s voice pulled Thor from his thoughts, and he nodded, unstrapping himself and opening the passenger door of Loki’s car. “I’m excited. _Nervous._ But ready.”

 

Loki smiled softly, reaching out to rub the back of Thor’s hand with his thumb. “28 more weeks and they’ll be here.”

 

Thor smiled warmly as well, bringing Loki’s hand up to his mouth, and kissing his knuckles. “I’ll be counting down the _days_.”

 

Loki laughed, stretching over to press a quick, loving kiss against Thor’s lips. “Let’s not keep the mothers waiting.”

 

They shared one more kiss before getting out of the car and heading inside. Loki pulled out his phone and dialed the number of one of the mothers, wondering where they were. They said they would all meet him at the front of the store.

 

“Loki! Over here!”

 

Loki looked up at the sound of his name being called, and smiled, relieved. He walked over to them all and hugged the omega standing in the middle. “Marci! Thank you so much for meeting my husband and me today.”

 

He tried to not blush while saying this, knowing that he still felt giddy every time he got to say Thor was his husband.

 

“Of course, of course! I always like to do this with the new mothers in our city, when I can. It helps to have someone experienced guide you through it the first time around.”

 

She turned then, introducing him to the male omega on her left. “This is Stanley, and his husband Marsha.”

 

Loki and Thor both greeted the pair and turned to the pair on Marci’s right.

 

“And this is the Jennifer and her husband Glen.”

 

Loki and Thor greeted them as well, before looking behind Marci to see her husband. “And this is my husband, Jordan.”

 

After all the introductions were said and done, Marci pulled out a few clipboards, passing them out to Loki and the other two omegas. “Because you are all first-time parents, I find it helpful to give out a checklist of _everything_ that you’ll need for your baby during the first three months; you can never be too over-prepared.”

 

Thor whistled as he looked down the list, not realizing that a baby needed so many things. He knew they’d need a crib and a changing table, but he didn’t even know what half of the things on this list were. What the hell was a receiving blanket, and why did they need more than one type of blanket?

 

“Now I’d like us to all stay together as I walk you through this checklist and the store, but if you want to deviate away from the group for a bit, no one is stopping you.”

 

Loki looked out the corner of his eye at the other two omegas, seeing that they were _much_ farther along that he was. Although his bump was small, he still felt proud of it and tried to not feel too jealous at seeing the other omegas, who were farther along in their pregnancies.

 

He’d thought that he’d lost the chance to have a baby forever just yesterday, so he knew that petulant jealousy aside, he really wanted to experience every single _day_ of this pregnancy, as he was unsure about his fertility.

 

He wasn’t _old_ per se, but he wasn’t young either.

 

“How far along are you?”

 

Loki looked over at Stanley as the group made their way to diapering section of the baby depot. “Not far… I’m only 12 weeks.”

 

Stanley smiled in understanding at Loki. “That’s so precious. Enjoy the smooth sailing of the second trimester while you can.” He patted at his own large stomach then. “Once you get to the third trimester, all that energy you’ve been feeling goes away.”

 

Loki widened his eyes in surprise. “Really?”

 

“Yes. But I’m sure someone as young as you won’t be affected too much. Once you hit 30 like me, the energy just _leaves_ you.”

 

Loki laughed here, smirking at him. “Well I’m closer to 40 than 30, so I can only hope you’re wrong.”

 

Stanley widened his eyes in shock, not believing Loki. “You don’t look a _day_ over 22! Norns, what type of cleanser and moisturizer do you use?”

 

Now Loki wasn’t a vain man by _any_ means. But he _did_ love to keep up with his appearance and tried to take good care of his skin.

 

Thor laughed and rolled his eyes as Loki and this omega began to talk about skin care and share tips, sharing an amused look with Stanley’s husband.

 

They finally made it to the diapering section, and Thor was amazed at the vast array of diapers.

 

“H-How do you know which kind to get? There’s so many…”

 

The other husbands seemed in shock like he was, and looked around in disbelief.

 

“Well, for this shopping expenditure, the goal is to get everything from day 1 to month 3. You won’t want to leave the house for some time after your babies are born, and even when you can, you’ll find that it’s hard to,” answered Marci’s husband Jordan. “Marci and I can give you advice and tips, but the choice is ultimately up to you and what you feel comfortable with.”

 

Thor looked over at Loki, snaking a hand around his still slim waist. “Well? What do you think?”

 

Loki hummed, guiding Thor down the aisle and to the hypoallergenic diapers and supplies. “Let’s start here. Jellybean might have sensitive skin like me.”

 

Thor laughed softly, a gentle smile on his face. “Alright. So… how many do we buy?”

 

“Newborns soil up to 12 diapers a day and will continue to until the end of month one. After that, it decreases to anywhere from 8 diapers to 10 diapers. Since we’re stalking up for the first three months, and each box of diapers has at _least_ 50 diapers in it… you’ll need quite a few boxes.” answered Marci, a knowing smile on her face.

 

Thor did the math in his head, realizing in horror that that meant that they would go through about 320 diapers that first month _alone_.

 

“Norns… 320 diapers…”

 

Loki shook his head, looking down at his small stomach. “Norns, Jellybean.”

 

Marci raised a confused eyebrow at the pair. “... Jellybean?”

 

Loki blushed, beginning to explain. “It’s what we call the baby.”

 

Marci laughed, finally understanding. “Oh, now that is too cute. I’m going to try and help the other couples now, but call out to myself or my husband if you need help.”

 

Loki nodded, unable to keep the smile off of his face when he saw the _adorable_ babies on the box.

 

Thor pressed an affectionate kiss against Loki’s cheek, unable to stop smiling as well. “I keep imagining jellybean every time I see a baby in this store.”

 

Loki nodded in agreement, picking up a box of 84 diapers and putting it in one of their carts. “I know. I… I’m just so _relieved_ that I can carry them. I was so scared that I’d lost my chance, but… now that I know I’ve got them, I can’t stop myself from smiling and being so happy.”

 

Thor grabbed two boxes, placing them into one of their carts. “Me too. Seeing them on the screen, and hearing their heartbeat meant everything to me.”

 

They finished putting enough diapers in the cart to last them three months and were shocked to see that this many diapers were required for _one_ baby.

 

“Alright,” murmured Loki, checking the diapers off of the list. “Now we need changing pads, rash ointment, waterproof pads for the changing table, baby wipes, and a thermos to hold warm water.”

 

He frowned, looking up at Thor in confusion. “I wonder why we need a thermos to hold warm water.”

 

Thor shrugged his shoulders, grabbing for the items that Loki listed. “I… assume it’s for cleaning? Maybe to fight off germs.”

 

Loki shrugged his shoulders too. “We’ll ask Marci or Jordan later.”

 

After every couple had stocked up on what they needed, they moved onto the clothing, which Loki found himself getting most excited for.

 

Seeing the cute onesies and baby socks and shoes and caps made him tear up, and he laughed, wiping at his eyes when Thor put a reassuring hand on his back. “I-I’m fine, Thor. I’m just happy. Happy that I get to experience this with someone that I love, and… and someone that loves me.”

 

Thor understood at once and pressed a warm kiss against Loki’s temple. “I feel the same.”

 

They pushed their carts to the section where their green clothing was located ‒the baby clothing section was organized by color and then the age of the infant‒ and located all of the white and lime green colors.

 

They made sure to buy more than enough onesies, shirts, pants, booties, and caps for their child, feeling over the moon with joy.

 

Thor picked up a pair of white baby booties, and held them out to Loki, wanting to take a picture. “Hold these against your stomach, Loki. I’ve always seen people do this, and now that you’re pregnant, I want to try.”

 

Loki blushed, surprised that Thor was wanting to do something like this. “I’ve… always wanted to do that too,” he admitted, taking the small booties and placing one on either side of his small bump while Thor took the picture.

 

Loki’s heart _melted_ when he saw it, and he asked Thor to send it to him and their parents, knowing that they would find it adorable.

 

“Okay, everyone! We’re going into the feeding section now.”

 

Thor and Loki followed Marci and the group to the feeding section, and again Thor was amazed at all of the options for bottles that they had.

 

“You’ll want to get at _least_ 6 bottles that come with newborn nipples that can be attached.” instructed Marci.

 

Thor’s eyes zeroed in on what looked to be small, toilet brushes. “What the hell are those doing here?”

 

Loki laughed, elbowing Thor’s side playfully. “Those are bottle cleaners, Thor.”

 

The alpha blushed, feeling embarrassed. “Oh.”

 

The pair picked out sturdy bottles and nipples, and bought ten of them, just in case. Loki knew he wanted to try and breastfeed the child, but he didn’t think he’d be able to do it for every meal, so they knew they'd need to come back for enough formula, just in case.

 

“Now what is _this?”_ laughed Thor, picking up what looked to be an extra large neck pillow.

 

“That’s a nursing pillow.” answered Marci, an amused smile on her face. “It’s so that Loki will still have the use of his arms and hands while the baby nurses, should he choose to do so.”

 

Loki snorted at Thor, beside himself with laughter. “What are we going to do with you, Thor?”

 

Thor blushed, rolling his eyes and smiling. “Well, this _is_ our first child.”

 

Loki found himself blushing at the way Thor said this, knowing that the alpha was implying that he wanted to have more children, and he began to imagine what that would be like, having a house full of children.

 

“Let’s just choose a nice pillow. It looks like the group is moving on ahead.”

 

They quickly chose what looked to be a comfortable yet effective pillow, and put it in one of their carts, following the group to the next section.

 

“Now we’re going to buy hygiene products for your new baby.” chirped Marci, leading them all to the next section of the depot. “This is arguably the most _important_ because these products will be going right on your baby’s skin. Please think about your baby’s possible propensity to sensitive skin, and choose carefully. I’d also recommend staying away from products that have harsh scents, or too many chemicals.”

 

Loki listened carefully, paying attention to her. He knew that he had sensitive skin too, so it would be likely that their child did too.

 

He and Thor browsed the various soaps and baby shampoos, finding an all natural, plant-based line for those who did suffer from sensitive skin.

 

They made sure to place them in their cart, before finding the right washcloths, towels, and baby grooming supplies like nail clippers or combs and brushes. They’d both had full heads of hair as babies, so they knew their child would take after them in this.

 

Loki noticed that there were some thermometers and a few supplies that would be necessary if your baby fell ill, so he picked up a few of those items too, wanting to be safe rather than sorry.

 

The next section was everything furniture wise for the nursery, and Thor found himself most excited for this section.

 

The group sort of went their separate ways for this section, as each couple envisions something different for their nursery, but they all promised to regroup before the next section.

 

Loki was immediately drawn to the most _adorable_ lily pad designed nursery. The crib was a soft white color, and the changing table, rocking chair, and dresser along with all the accents that came with a  nursery, were white and had various lime green shapes of frogs, lily pads, dragonflies, and the like painted _beautifully_ on them.

 

“Thor… look…”

 

Thor looked over to where Loki was pointing, and gasped, feeling drawn to this set too. “Norns… this is _literally_ perfect.”

 

Loki nodded in agreement, beginning to tear up again at the thought that in just 28 weeks, he and Thor would be setting their child down in this crib to sleep at night.

 

They called an attendant over and got them to put the boxes for the crib, dresser, changing table and rocking chair on an L-cart to be transported to Loki’s SUV after they bought them.

 

Loki admitted that he _might’ve_ gone crazy in the nursery section, as he bought stickers, wall decorations, and many other common items, feeling too excited about their child and this experience.

 

Marci and her husband led the group to the stroller section, which was their final section of the day.

 

Thor and Loki looked at all of the strollers for their durability, effectiveness, and how easy it would be to transport it, before settling on one. They also both picked out diaper bags ‒Thor’s resembled a duffle bag almost, as he didn’t want a diaper bag that looked like a purse‒ a top of the line car seat, and baby sling carriers for them both.

 

Loki knew that this was going a bit overboard, but he also bought sun shields for the windows of his car, so that the sun wouldn’t shine in the baby’s face whenever they took the baby out.

 

It was now time for them to check out, and by the end of it, Loki was glad that they decided to take his SUV. If they had taken Thor’s sports car, _none_ of this would’ve fit.

 

The pair said goodbye to all of the other couples, thanking them for their time, and left, wanting to go home and put the things down in the nursery.

 

They wouldn’t set up anything today, as they wanted to enjoy their remaining days off, but definitely planned on setting up the nursery in the future, day by day.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki knew that he would have to tell his boss that he was pregnant sooner or later.

 

He was currently 16 weeks ‒four months‒ along now, and it was harder to disguise his bump. He knew that he would have to tell her soon, as he would take time off a few weeks before his due date of December 27th. He found it amusing that his child was due two days after his own birthday, and found himself wondering if they would be a Christmas baby too.

 

He woke up the morning after his 16 week check up appointment feeling nervous, and unable to shake the feeling that telling his boss wouldn’t go well.

 

Thor tried his best to reassure Loki that she couldn’t do anything to him without running the risk of a lawsuit, but that did little to still his fears. Loki _loved_ his job, and he didn’t want something that he worked so hard for, to be torn away.

 

He was nervously eating jellybeans by the _handful_ in his office once he got to work, watching the clock and waiting for the 12 o’clock board meeting.

 

Once 12 o’clock hit, every board member filed into the meeting room, sitting down and beginning their meeting.

 

Loki decided that he would announce his pregnancy at the end of the meeting, as he didn’t want to start a riot.

 

“Before we conclude this meeting, are there any who wish to add or say something?”

 

Loki put up his hand, trying to calm his nerves. “I actually would like to say something.”

 

Every board member frowned at him, obviously displeased by this. The CEO of the company frowned deepest though, annoyed with him. “What do you have to say, Loki?”

 

Loki held her gaze, refusing to feel ashamed or back down. “I would like to let everyone know that I’m pregnant, and will be taking a 3-month leave after delivering my child.”

 

The room was _silent_ then.

 

Thor looked around at the other executives nervously, praying that this wouldn’t be blown out of proportion.

 

Their boss closed her laptop then, crossing her arms. “Good. We’ve been wanting to get a new CFO for some time now.”

 

Loki widened his eyes in disbelief. _“Excuse me?”_

 

The CEO waved her hand dismissively. “You heard me, Laufeyson. You’re done. _Fired_. You have the rest of the day to pack up your office, and go.”

 

Loki let out an incredulous laugh. “You can’t _possibly_ be serious. Do you know the lawsuit you’ll have on your hands if you fire me because I’m pregnant?”

 

“I don’t care. You think _one_ employee will be enough to get me fired?” she laughed then, shaking her head. “I’ve been looking to get rid of you since the _day_ you waltzed into this company, and now the perfect opportunity has presented itself. You’re _fired_ , Laufeyson.”   

 

Loki laughed again, unable to process the flurry of emotions he was feeling. He knew for a _fact_ that the last thing he wanted to do was let everyone see him defeated, so he stood up, looking at each member of the board. “I guess I'll see you in court.”

 

Thor was beside himself with anger, and stood up as well, following Loki out of the meeting room and to the omega’s office. He knew that it was extremely unprofessional, but this was his wife, his partner in crime, his best friend, his everything, and he didn't give a single _fuck_ about this job if it meant Loki couldn't work in the role that he fought so hard to get.

 

Loki had worked so _hard_ to get to where he was today, and he knew that this was the straw that finally broke the camel’s back.

 

The second they made it into Loki’s office, he began to pack up, roughly shoving things into boxes, and wiping away the few tears that he'd been unable to stall.

 

“Loki…”

 

Loki sniffed roughly, letting out a bitter laugh and shaking his head. “I always knew this was going to happen. I knew that it would be hard to break into an executive role as an omega, but I thought that I would be able to change things, and make them better.”

 

It hurt Thor to his very core to hear this. “Loki…”

 

“What does it matter, though? I worked my _ass_ off to get to where I am, and when I _finally_ choose to do what I want and be happy, I lose everything! Everything!”

 

He teared up at this, beginning to break down. Thor rushed over to his side, taking the omega into his arms, and comforting him. “I’m so sorry, Loki. I’m so sorry.”

 

Loki continued to cry, feeling distraught now that his degree and experience meant _nothing_ if a company wouldn't hire him in the proper role, just because he was an omega.

 

“We’ll fight this, Loki. You never have to return to this company if you don’t want to, but we’ll make an _example_ . We won’t _stop_ until we show every single company in the country that they can’t discriminate against someone because of something like being an omega or choosing to start a family. We’ll show them all that they messed with the _wrong_ couple. And you’ll be an inspiration to working class omegas everywhere Loki because by winning this lawsuit, you’ll show them that _nothing_ is impossible and that you truly can have it all.”

 

Loki sniffed again, wanting nothing more than to go home and cry. Thor’s words helped, but he knew only time would help heal this wound.

 

He and Thor spent the next hour packing up his office and were not surprised in the slightest when everyone shot the pair looks as they left.

 

On the way home, Loki gasped, looking over at Thor. “Thor! Your job!”

 

Thor rolled his eyes. “I don’t care. I’ll quit. I’ll find another job, one in a company that respects _everyone_ , regardless of sexual caste.”

 

“But… you worked so hard for this! You spent _years_ working to get to that position.”

 

“And so did _you_ , Loki. You worked harder than I did, and… and I want nothing to do with a company that can uphold antiquated ideas like this. We have more than enough money saved up to live comfortably for years to come without either of us needing to find a job. I’ll be fine.”

 

He reached over and took Loki’s hand, bringing it to his mouth so that he could kiss his knuckles. “And so will you.”

 

Loki just closed his eyes in defeat, leaning back into the headrest, and trying to process everything, and all of his whirling emotions.

 

Today was probably one of the _worst_ days of his life, and he was thankful that he had Thor and jellybean on his side.

 

Without them, Loki knew that he wouldn’t be able to do this.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also, send good vibes my way please, I have an interview for a reaaaaaaaaaaaaally nice paying job coming up, and getting it would literally change everything.


	5. Hey, We'll Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! It's sort of short, but next chapter makes up for that. I actually got the job I interviewed for, so because of that, I'll be posting chapter 6 later on tonight, possibly after class.

 

A small twitch in Loki’s abdomen woke him up.

 

He’d always been a light sleeper, so to feel a twitch in his abdomen strong enough to wake him up was confusing. 

 

He held his breath for a moment, wondering exactly what it was that he felt.

 

Slowly moving a hand to his round stomach, he pressed into it lightly, holding it in the spot where he’d felt the twitch.

 

Almost immediately, he felt a jab against his fingers, and began to laugh, amazed and full of wonder.

 

He sat up and shook Thor’s shoulder hurriedly, feeling excited. “Thor! Wake up!”

 

Thor groaned and began to stretch out in their large bed, pulling Loki closer. “Our appointment isn’t until 12, Loki.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and grunted, trying to pry Thor off of him. “Thor, this is important! Get up!”

 

Thor blinked a few times and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

 

Loki grabbed Thor’s large hand and lifted up his shirt, exposing his round stomach. “Here, feel right here.”

 

Thor woke up completely when he pressed his hand into Loki’s stomach, and felt a flurry of light kicks against his hand. “Norns! I-Is jellybean finally kicking?”

 

Loki nodded, breaking out into a wide smile. He was currently 20 weeks along, and his doctor told him that it was possible that kicks could start being felt and discernable from gas or muscle twitches now. “I’ve been feeling them for a few weeks now, but I wasn’t too sure that it was actually kicking until now.”

 

Thor laughed in amazement, shifting onto his stomach so that he could press multiple kisses against Loki’s stomach. “Good morning, jellybean.”

 

He laughed again when Loki’s stomach shifted slightly. “They can hear our voices now, right?”

 

Loki nodded, staring down at Thor and his stomach fondly. “Yes. My doctor says that if we start singing lullabies to jellybean, they’ll remember them when they’re born.”

 

Thor moved to stroke at Loki’s stomach fondly. “That is so amazing.” He shifted to look up at Loki then. “Thank you.”

 

Loki shot him an amused smile. “For what?”

 

“For carrying our child. For agreeing to marry me. For loving me.” He pressed another kiss against Loki’s stomach. “For being my best friend, my loving partner, and for trusting us to make this work.”

 

Loki smiled warmly at Thor, running his hand through Thor’s golden hair. “I’m happy Thor. I truly am. And I love you. I really do. And I love jellybean, and our life. And I always will.”

 

They smiled at each other for a few seconds before meeting halfway for a loving kiss, a warm, fuzzy feeling resonating within them.

 

Loki yawned then, running his other hand through Thor’s hair once more. “Well, I was thinking we should go to that new breakfast cafe that opened on 3rd street. I’ve been wanting to try it for some time now.”

 

Today was a Wednesday, and although Thor and Loki no longer had jobs, they’d been holed up in the house when they weren’t in their lawyer’s office. 

 

It had been 4 weeks since Loki filed the lawsuit against the company, and it had been a  _ long _ process. Throughout the process of grievance forms, and interviews with the company’s investigators, Loki had been extremely depressed, and the only thing that brought him joy anymore was setting up jellybean’s nursery, and learning things about the pregnancy.

 

He didn’t regret choosing to marry Thor or having jellybean in the  _ slightest, _ as they were the two things that gave him the greatest joy in this life. But losing the job that he worked so  _ hard _ to get, broke his heart.

 

He knew that it was illegal to fire an employee because of their sex, and whether or not they were pregnant, so he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he and Thor would win their lawsuit.

 

But that still didn’t take away any of the pain that he felt, or the humiliation.

 

A gentle kiss to his stomach drew him out of his mind, and he looked down, smiling softly. “20 more weeks.” 

 

Thor smiled as well, kissing his stomach again. “20 more weeks.”

 

Loki was pleased to know that there was a legal term that could be applied to their lawsuit, called “constructive discharge” and that it was something he could also sue his old employee for, as she and the other executives constantly made the work environment hostile and uncomfortable for Loki at every turn. 

 

He wouldn’t focus on that today though. 

 

Today was his 20 week appointment, which they were both  _ ecstatic _ for. Since Loki was finally halfway through the pregnancy, today meant that they were  _ finally _ able to get a detailed ultrasound of their baby, and would be able to see if their heart and brain were formed and functioning properly.

 

Of course, they wouldn’t be getting a 3D ultrasound for 8 more weeks, but that was just one more thing to be excited about.

 

“I’m fine with going to the breakfast cafe if you are.” murmured Thor, seemingly entranced by Loki’s round stomach. He pressed multiple, light kisses against it again, laughing when it moved slightly. “This is the most  _ adorable _ thing ever.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and pretended to be annoyed, not even trying to hide his smile. “You talk to jellybean more than anyone in this family.”

 

Thor winked at him and kissed his stomach again, a smirk on his face. “It’s because jellybean and I have concocted a secret plan, one where once they’re born, we’ll rule the world!”

 

Loki laughed and swatted at Thor playfully. “And just leave me behind?”

 

“Of course not.” laughed Thor, winking at him again. “You’re the pinnacle of our plan.”

 

“Am I, now?”

 

“Of course. Our goal is to love you so much that you never have to want or need for anything else in this life.”

 

Loki blushed, pulling Thor up and towards him. “I already have everything I want and need.”

 

They shared a loving kiss before separating and smiling, love blooming in their hearts for each other and their child.

 

Smiles on their faces, Loki and Thor got up and out of bed, getting ready for the day. It was still pretty early, so they had time to eat breakfast and shop for a bit before Loki’s doctor’s appointment. 

 

They left the house after they got ready for the day, and arrived at the new cafe within the hour, sitting down and placing their orders.

 

Loki was still adhering to his six small meals a day, so he made sure to order a smaller sized breakfast. He’d be eating again in 2 and a half hours, so this would be enough.

 

Thor didn’t comment on it, feeling relieved that Loki was still eating. He never knew why Loki used to starve himself when he was experiencing the lows in his life, and feared that it had something to do with how he saw himself.

 

When he found out the omega was pregnant, that had been his number one concern. He was worried that Loki would begin to hate himself for his growing and changing body, but luckily, that didn’t seem to be the case at all.

 

“Thor?”

 

Thor looked up, placating Loki with a smile. “Yes?”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Thor nodded, reaching across the table and taking Loki’s hands in his so that he could kiss them. “I’m fine.”

 

Loki bit his lower lip then, trying to delve deeper into what Thor was thinking about. He had that troubled look on his face, the one that meant he was concerned about  _ him _ , so Loki knew that he wanted to still any of Thor’s fears.

 

“You can tell me, Thor. What’s wrong?”

 

Thor exhaled softly and kissed Loki’s knuckles again. “I don’t want to ruin our day, Loki. It’s been so nice.”

 

“I still want to know...”

 

Thor kissed Loki’s knuckles one last time before resting their hands on the table together, interlacing their fingers. “I was… I was wondering why you don’t eat unless I ask you to. You’ve been eating so well since you found out you were pregnant, but… before then… I don’t know, Loki, it was just a random thought.”

 

Loki blinked a few times, thinking about it. He honestly didn’t have any body image issues. He didn’t have a problem with how he looked in the slightest, so that wasn’t it.

 

“Truthfully? I just forget. When I’m in a low point in my life, I’m too depressed to eat, and my appetite goes away. When I’m fine, my appetite isn’t always there, so unless there’s someone there reminding me to eat… I don’t.”

 

He looked down at his stomach fondly before looking back up at Thor. “But now that I have someone depending on me, I know that I have to be more diligent.” He raised an eyebrow at Thor then. “Did… you think I was unhappy with my physicality?”

 

Thor nodded slowly. “Truthfully? I was concerned that… you viewed yourself poorly, and that this was the reason why you didn’t eat. But I’m relieved to hear that that isn’t it at all.”

 

Loki laughed softly, rubbing the back of Thor’s hand with his thumb. “I’m fine. I promise.”

 

They both looked up as their food arrived, and began to eat, speaking about more trivial, light-hearted things.

 

Once they finished their meal, Thor paid, and helped Loki up, which earned him a playful swat on the shoulder from Loki.

 

“I’m not so big that I can’t walk or get up on my own, Thor.”

 

Thor blushed, reaching to grab Loki’s hand and interlacing their fingers. “I know. But… I like helping you. It soothes the alpha part of me.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and squeezed Thor’s hand, following him out of the cafe, an amused smile on his face. “Whatever you sa‒”

 

Loki grunted in surprise when a stranger bumped into his shoulder, thankful that he didn’t fall. 

 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going, assho‒”

 

The stranger stopped yelling when he realized who he was yelling at, eyes widening in surprise. “ _ Loki?” _

 

Loki gripped Thor’s hand tighter when he realized that the stranger who accidentally bumped into him was Angrboda. 

 

“What the hell are you doing here, Angrboda?”

 

“Well, I could damn well ask you the same question, can’t I?” Angrboda shot back, crossing his arms to glare at the pair. “I see you two are still together.” He shook his head then in surprise. “Loki can’t live without someone like me though, so he’ll be coming back to me  _ any _ day now. I hope that you’re little run with an alpha was fun though.”

 

Thor growled low in his throat, carefully pulling Loki behind him. He glared at Angrboda without speaking, making the beta nervous. 

 

Loki put a nervous hand on his stomach, looking up at Thor. “Thor, let’s just go.”

 

Angrboda noticed that Loki was pregnant then, and he began to laugh, catching the pair’s attention. “Well what the actual hell? He actually went and got himself  _ pregnant _ !” He smirked at Thor then, moving to enter the cafe. “You sure it’s not mine?”

 

Loki’s heart dropped when he said this, and he pulled at Thor’s arm, trying to get his attention. The last thing either of them needed was Thor getting arrested. 

 

“Thor, it’s okay.”

 

Thor sighed then, spotting a nearby bench and walking he and Loki over to it so that they could sit down. 

 

Loki immediately began to reassure Thor about the paternity of their child, not wanting Thor to be in doubt even for a  _ second _ . 

 

“Thor, it’s not true. Angrboda and I  _ always _ used condoms, and I didn’t sleep with him at all during the month of my heat. This is your child.”

 

Thor sighed, pulling Loki into his arms, and breathing in his comforting scent, trying to calm down. “I know Loki. I trust you.”

 

Loki relaxed then, relieved that Thor didn’t let Angrboda sway him in thought.

 

“Even… even if it was his… I wouldn’t care. Because I love you. And I love jellybean. You both mean the world to me, Loki.”

 

Loki moved to grab Thor’s face, a deep set frown on his own. “Thor! Look at me. This  _ is _ your child. I am 100% certain about this. I’m currently 20 weeks, and 20 weeks ago was our drunken night spent together. I didn’t sleep with Angrboda at all that month. This is your child.”

 

Thor stared at Loki for a few seconds, before nodding his head, feeling guilty for even doubting Loki. “I’m sorry.”

 

Loki sighed, rubbing at Thor’s cheeks with his thumbs in an effort to calm him. “It’s okay, Thor. It’s alright… it was a natural reaction. I’m not upset.”

 

Thor was extremely annoyed that today was turning out to be such a negative one. They were supposed to be overjoyed because today they got to see if their baby was completely healthy, and instead… instead, it just kept getting worse and worse.

 

Loki bit his lower lip nervously, knowing that Thor was upset with himself. He usually just left Thor alone when he got like this, and he usually ended up fine and okay the next day, but now that they were married… he didn’t think it was appropriate to just let him simmer or mull over things out of their control.

 

“Thor… Thor please talk to me.”

 

The alpha sighed, leaning over and resting his head in his hands. “This is supposed to be a good day, Loki, and I-I keep  _ ruining _ it.”

 

Loki frowned, moving to rest a comforting hand on Thor’s back. “That’s not true, and you know it. You asking about my eating habits didn’t ruin this day, and we couldn’t control the fact that we ran into Angrboda. This can still be a good day.”

 

Thor was silent for a long time, so Loki rubbed at his back again. “Thor? Please talk to me.”

 

“I… just for a second, the thought of… “what if he’s right?” went through my head. And it shouldn’t have. I  _ do _ trust and believe you, Loki. I just feel terribly guilty for ever doubting you. Because I love you. I truly do. And I shouldn’t have paid any mind to what that man said.”

 

Loki shook his head, heaving and pulling Thor to sit up so that they could look at each other and have a proper conversation. “Look, Thor. Jellybean and I aren’t mad.” He reached out and rubbed at Thor’s cheek with his thumb, a gentle smile on his face. “Okay?”

 

The mention of their child had Thor smiling softly and he moved to kiss the palm of Loki’s hand.

 

“Don’t tear yourself apart over this. This is a small blip in the ocean that is our day. Okay?”

 

Thor nodded slowly, a small frown on his face. He still felt incredibly guilty, but there was no reason to wallow in that. He and Loki made a promise to trust each other and uplift and believe in each other, so he would adhere to that. If Loki said he wasn’t upset, then Thor would believe him.

 

“Why don’t we walk around and get more clothes for jellybean? We still have some time before my appointment.”

 

Thor smiled and took Loki’s hand from his face, kissing his knuckles. “That sounds like a wonderful plan.”

 

The pair smiled at each other and kissed, relieved that they were getting better at working through their issues.

 

After buying a few new onesies for the baby, the pair rode over to Loki’s OBGYN, the excitement that they felt this morning returning.

 

They checked Loki in and were shown to a room, only waiting a few minutes before the doctor came in.

 

“Hello! It’s such a pleasure to see you all again. I hope you’re both excited to see detailed images of your child today.”

 

Loki and Thor both smiled eagerly, each of them wondering if the images would be detailed enough to actually see the baby’s face clearly.

 

Lifting up his shirt, Loki stared at the screen expectantly as his doctor squirted the ultrasound jelly onto his stomach, and placed the probe on it.

 

Immediately a clearer image of their child was on the screen, and Thor and Loki held hands, staring at them in wonder.

 

It was an image that was clearer than a standard ultrasound, but it was still hard to tell with certainty what facial features their baby received from each of them. 

 

“Okay, look away now if you don’t want to see their primary sex.”

 

Loki and Thor turned away quickly, laughing and smiling at each other. This was an exciting moment, and they were glad that they were here together in this moment, experiencing this.

 

* * *

 

After their appointment, Thor and Loki stopped by their parent’s homes to show them some of the footage from the ultrasound, and returned home, wanting to turn in early for the night.

 

Loki was still feeling pretty down about losing his job, and running into his ex today only made things worse, so he wanted nothing more than to nestle into Thor’s side and fall asleep, breathing in his comforting scent.

 

Thor didn’t mind doing this in the slightest, and once they got home that evening, pulled on some night clothing and climbed into bed, pulling Loki against his side.

 

They shared a quick kiss before resting back onto their pillows and falling asleep.

 

The next morning, Loki woke up to the sound of Thor’s phone vibrating twice, and he reached over the alpha, unlocking his phone, and looking at the notification.

 

He was  _ not _ happy to see that it was Sif texting Thor, and opened up the messages, reading them.

 

**Sif:** Thor… please talk to me.

**Sif:** I miss you...

**Sif:** Please talk to me, Thor.

 

He frowned and set Thor’s phone back down on the nightstand, pulling himself out of his embrace, and pulling on his robe, heading downstairs. 

 

He wasn’t upset with Thor at all, as he knew the alpha wasn’t cheating. But he was upset that his ex was still messaging him, and wanted some time to himself to process it.

 

He didn’t know if pregnant people could drink coffee, and he didn’t want to risk anything, so he poured himself some warm peach tea, dialing his mother’s phone number.

 

“Hello?”

 

Loki sighed, taking a sip of his tea. “Hello, Mother.”

 

“Well, you’re up early, Loki. What’s wrong?”

 

Loki sighed again, frowning slightly. “Thor’s ex has been texting him.”

 

His mother was silent for a moment. “Well… has he been replying?”

 

“He hasn’t, but… it still bothers me. And we ran into one of my exes yesterday, and he had the gall to say that jellybean was his kid and not Thor’s, so… I don’t know. I just feel a lot of things right now. And I’m not sure how to make sense of them.”

 

Loki’s mother sighed, tutting softly. “Loki… a marriage is nothing without honesty and trust.”

 

“I-I know that. I… I do trust Thor. And I love him. But… sometimes… sometimes I feel as if one day he might wake up, and realize that he made a mistake.”

 

“Loki… you know Thor would never do that to you.”

 

“I know he wouldn’t,” began Loki, looking down into his mug of tea. “But… nevertheless, the fear is still there.”

 

“Loki… the only way that fear will go away is if you talk to your husband. You have to talk to each other. That’s how a relationship works.”

 

Loki knew his mother was right.

 

“I know…”

 

He heard his mother sight softly then. “Loki… you know Thor loves you. And we both know he loves jellybean more than anything in this world. He’s not going anywhere.”

 

This put a small smile on his face. “Thank you, Mother.”

 

“Of course, sweetheart. And Thor knows that if he ever broke your heart, your mama would break his legs.”

 

Loki snorted, shaking his head and beginning to laugh in earnest, the image of his 64 year old mother breaking Thor’s legs amusing to him.

 

“I’m sure he knows that as well.”

 

Loki’s mother laughed again, and it was obvious just how much he loved his son. “Talk to him, Loki. And call me back to update me on how it went.”

 

“I will, Mother. Thank you.”

 

Loki ended the call with his mother then, and stood up, heading back upstairs to his and Thor’s bedroom.

 

He felt better about approaching Thor about his insecurities and opened their bedroom door, surprised to see that Thor was awake, and scrolling through his phone.

 

“Hey.”

 

Loki sat down and placed his tea mug on the nightstand, turning towards Thor and placing a quick kiss against his cheek. “Hey.”

 

“Is… everything alright?”

 

Loki sighed, taking Thor’s hands in his. “I want to talk about something.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Loki stared at Thor seriously then, biting his lower lip. “I… I saw that Sif texted you this morning‒”

 

“Loki, I‒”

 

Loki squeezed Thor’s hand gently, catching his attention. “I know, Thor. I know. But… I still felt bothered by it. I know we trust each other, and I do love you, but… there’s still a part of me that is scared that you’ll realize you made a mistake, marrying me.” He began to tear up a bit here, and blamed it on the pregnancy hormones. “I know that it’s not true, but…” He trailed off here, not knowing what else to say.

 

“Loki… please don’t think that I’m unhappy for a moment, being married to you. I  _ love _ you. I sincerely do. And there isn’t an omega on this  _ Earth _ that can compare to you. You mean everything to me.  _ Everything _ . And it breaks my heart to hear that you still fear I might leave.”

 

He brought Loki’s hands to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss against his knuckles. “I love  _ you _ . And only you. And only jellybean.”

 

Loki smiled softly at the mention of their child, beginning to feel better.

 

“I’ve been ignoring Sif for a  _ reason _ . And I will continue to ignore her. Because she’s not what’s important.  _ “You _ are what’s important to me.” Thor looked down at Loki’s stomach, reaching out to rub it affectionately. “You both are.”

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Thor pulled Loki into his arms, pressing a warm kiss against his lips. “I love you. And I’m not leaving.  _ Ever _ .”

 

Loki felt better about his insecurities now, and began to feel a bit embarrassed that he was worried about this, as these were things idiotic teenagers dealt with.

 

He sniffed and wiped at his eyes, looking back up at Thor. “I’m sorry. For… for overreacting about it. I know you can’t control when she messages you.”

 

Thor widened his eyes then, laughing at himself. “I can, actually. I don’t know why I didn’t block her number sooner.”

 

Loki laughed softly, remembering that blocking someone was a thing as well. He couldn’t believe that they’d both forgotten that.

 

He watched Thor block her number, and felt as if a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. 

 

The past two days had been  _ incredibly _ taxing on their relationship, but Loki was relieved that they came out on top.

 

And he knew then that whatever happened, he would always remain by Thor’s side, and Thor would always remain by his.

  
  



	6. Hey, We Had A Baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 6!
> 
> I got the job that I interviewed for, and start on the 15th, so I'm trying to finish all the fanfiction that I can before I start, hence the double update today.

“Are you excited?”

 

Loki looked over at Thor, a broad smile on his face. “I am. And you?”

 

Thor smiled as well, pulling into a parking space at Loki’s OBGYN’s office. 

 

Loki was currently 30 weeks ‒7 months‒ along, and on cloud nine.

 

Contrary to what he’d been told, he was actually feeling better than he’d ever felt during this third trimester than he’d ever felt in his  _ life _ . The only complaint he had were his swollen ankles, which weren’t even that terrible, because Thor massaged them for him of his own volition, every morning and night.

 

He didn’t have too many stretch marks, as he’d been using a  _ very _ expensive cream 5 times a day to mitigate the appearance of them, he felt energized and had a pep in his step when he walked, and was excited that in 8 to 10 more weeks, he and Thor would have their baby.

 

He  _ was _ surprised at how big he was now, and he had a sneaking suspicion that this would be an alpha baby, as they generally were born at 9 or 10 pounds.

 

This didn’t worry him though, because he wanted to experience every  _ single _ moment of delivery, no matter how painful. 

 

He thought of jellybean as his miracle baby, because he had been so scared that he would never get the chance to be a mother. So anything that pertained to them he wanted to experience, no matter how painful it would be.

 

“Ready?”

 

Loki nodded, smiling and rolling his eyes when Thor opened his door and helped him out of the car. 

 

They would be getting a 4D ultrasound today of their child and were practically  _ brimming _ with excitement, ready to see their child’s face.

 

Strolling into the doctor’s office, they signed in and were shown into a room after waiting for a few minutes, happy smiles stretching across their faces.

 

Loki’s doctor entered his room 5 minutes later, and greeted the pair, beginning to set things up. 

 

“Do you both still want both sexes to be a surprise?”

 

Loki and Thor nodded, before Loki answered. “Yes, but we still want to see the baby.”

 

His doctor squeezed the gel onto his stomach, and grabbed the probe, putting the 4D sequence on screen. “It looks like they’re angled to where their genitals aren’t showing, so I can give you a look at their full body if you’d like.”

 

Loki and Thor nodded eagerly, looking at the screen in wonder. Seeing their child, their  _ baby _ , yawning and sucking their thumb in utero, was a surreal experience, and Thor was surprised that he was tearing up over this, the thought of being able to hold his child in two months becoming that much more real.

 

Loki’s heart melted when he noticed Thor tearing up, and he squeezed his hand gently, smiling up at him. “They’ll be here soon.”

 

Thor laughed and nodded, wiping at the corners of his eyes. “I know.”

 

They watched their child move and shift around for a few minutes, sad when their ultrasound was finished. Loki’s doctor assured him that their baby would be here in two months and that they’d be able to stare at them as long as they liked, then.

 

After his stomach was cleaned off, Loki sat up, gratefully taking Thor’s hand to help him down from the examination table.

 

Today they were going to begin decorating the nursery, but first, they were going to day one of their birthing class.

 

They had meant to set up the nursery and have it complete by now, but in between their lawsuit and frequently meeting up with the new mothers and veteran mothers from Loki’s new mothers' club, they didn’t really have time to set up anything besides the crib, dresser, and changing table. They still needed to paint the walls, add the decorations, and make it look like  _ home _ .

 

Loki had been talking with the veteran mothers of his group, and he’d learned about the basics that they’d be going over in the birthing classes, which helped him feel better about going into it.

 

The particular birthing class that they signed up for was called “Bradley Method of Childbirth”, which focused on training expectant mothers on breathing and delivering without pain medication. 

 

They arrived at the class, which was to be held every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, around 2, and were surprised that there were only 5 couples in the class.

 

Loki read online that the classes were small for this type of birthing method, but he didn’t know that they would be this small.

 

“Ready?”

 

Loki looked over at Thor, squeezing his hand gently. “I can’t stop smiling. I keep picturing that in  _ two _ months, jellybean will be here, and I’ll get to hold them and kiss them and just  _ love _ them. My own child.”

 

He found himself tearing up when he said this, and began to fan at his face, laughing. “Look at me. This pregnancy has just taken over my emotions.”

 

Thor pressed a gentle kiss against his cheek. “It’s okay to be happy about it, Loki. I’m happy too.”

 

They smiled at each other before Thor opened the door for Loki, urging him to enter the class first.

 

“Hi! You must be Thor and Loki!”

 

Loki smiled at the duo in front of him, remembering that this class was taught by a bonded husband and wife. He  _ was _ surprised to see that the omega was pregnant just like the rest of them, though.

 

“My name is Sam, and this is my husband Adrian.” chirped the omega in front of them, sticking out a polite hand. “Welcome to our class.”

 

Loki shook Sam’s hand gently and followed the pair over to their designated mat, sitting down.

 

“We’ll be beginning class shortly, so until then, just relax and enjoy the environment.” 

 

Thor smiled up at Adrian, thanking him. Watching the pair walk away, Loki and Thor began to look around at the other couples, noting that they all seemed to be as far along as Loki was.

 

“Can you believe there are only two months left?” murmured Thor, pressing a warm kiss against Loki’s cheek.

 

Loki smiled and relaxed against Thor’s chest, closing his eyes. “It’s so hard. Sometimes I wish I could just blink and the baby would be here.”

 

Thor laughed softly, moving his hands from Loki’s shoulders to around his torso, placing his large hands on Loki’s round stomach. “Sometimes I wish that too. But I want to experience everything with you. So although two months seems like a long time… I know they’ll be here soon, and we’ve waited this long, so… we can wait just a little more.”

 

Loki hummed in agreement, wondering why he felt so relaxed. The room they were in had a gentle melody playing throughout it on speakers, there was incense wafting through the air, and Thor’s arms felt so  _ warm _ and  _ inviting _ , helping any worries or concerns he was feeling melting away. The lights in the room were even dimmed a bit, which really helped set the mood for the class.

 

“If I’m able to have jellybean in an environment like this, they might just slip out of me. I don’t think it’s possible to feel any pain when you’re this relaxed.” murmured Loki, a calm smile on his face.

 

“Don’t fall asleep, now,” laughed Thor, pressing multiple kisses against Loki’s cheek. “Jellybean needs us to learn how to have them properly.”

 

Loki pretended to snore, which earned him a playful pinch on his hip from Thor.

 

They laughed together and shared a quick kiss before turning to look at the front of the room, noticing that the instructors were beginning to speak.

 

“Welcome, everyone. It is an honor to have each and every one of you here with us today,” began Sam, smiling out at everyone. “We thank you for trusting us to teach you the most positive, healthy way to deliver a child.”

 

“Of course, even though over 90% of the people who take this course end up having non medicated, natural births, if you are unable to have a natural birth or an unmedicated birth, that is okay. These skills will teach you how to properly make it through labor as well.” added in Adrian.

 

“Now, we like to begin by setting the environment. As you can notice, we are in a dim room. The class size isn’t too large, which gives off the feeling of solitude. Birth is an emotional process, and there shouldn’t be too many people with you during delivery. Now, if you want numerous people with you, that is your decision and a perfectly okay one.”

 

Loki looked up at Thor for a moment, wondering if he was okay with it being just them. Loki didn’t mind having their child in the hospital, but being in this room made him want to have their child at home, in the darkness and peacefulness of their room.

 

“The laboring environment should be a nonstimulating one. It helps to have the lights dim, and also helps if there is little to no noise. Calm music like the music that is playing right now is often helpful. Of course, this is your delivery, so if you want loud rock music playing, then no one is stopping you.” laughed Sam, winking at a couple in front of them.

 

“The Bradley Method preaches on teaching mothers how to control their breathing, their relaxation, and hopes to teach them how to attain an in-depth understanding about what’s going on in their bodies at each moment, and how to overcome the pain.” began Adrian. 

 

“Now, a  _ huge _ component in this birthing method is the laboring person’s coach. The coach will be their advocate, their voice of reason, and will be the one guiding them through this process. It should be someone that you trust, and someone that you love.” explained Sam, smiling softly at the class.

 

Loki knew immediately then that he wanted it to just be Thor and him and a midwife in their room, helping them give birth to their child.

 

From what their instructors were telling them, it seemed like this would require a lot of mental focus and dedication, as well as mind over matter, to complete this.

 

But Loki wasn’t scared. He knew that as long as he had Thor by his side, he could do anything.

 

* * *

 

“Loki…”

 

Thor laughed softly when Loki didn’t answer and looked down at his sleeping spouse. 

 

The omega was currently asleep in their bed, blissfully unaware.

 

“Loki…”

 

Loki’s eyes began to slowly flutter open, and he made a soft sound, looking up at Thor with the most  _ adorable _ look on his face.

 

The alpha pressed a warm kiss against his forehead, caressing his cheek. “Happy birthday.”

 

Loki smiled, reaching up and caressing Thor’s cheek as well. “Aren’t you supposed to say Merry Christmas, first?”

 

They laughed together before Thor pressed another warm kiss against Loki’s forehead. “I figured saying happy birthday first was more important.”

 

Loki frowned slightly instead of smiling, which worried Thor. “Are you okay?”

 

Loki waited a few seconds before replying. “I’m fine. Just… just a little cramping.”

 

Thor pulled away so that he could take a good look at Loki, and pressed a large hand on his stomach. “Like… contraction cramping?”

 

Loki carefully sat up, resting his back against the headboard of the bed. “I don’t know, honestly.” 

 

Thor sat down next to Loki on their bed, a worried look in his face.

 

“Is it painful enough for you to begin your breathing?”

 

Loki snorted, rolling his eyes. “No. Just mild discomfort. Jellybean’s due date is in two days, so… I’m not surprised that I’m feeling this way. They’ll probably be here sometime this week.”

 

Thor found a broad smile stretching across his face then. Knowing that their child could be here any day was exciting, and he couldn’t  _ wait _ to hold them in his arms.

 

“Want to shower and get dressed? Our parents will be over here soon.”

 

Loki nodded, looking over at Thor and silently asking him to help him out of bed. 

 

Thor didn’t mind helping Loki out in the slightest, and smiled, helping the man up onto his feet. “Do you need any help in the shower?”

 

Loki yawned and stretched, thinking about it. He was quite large now, but he could still shift and move around on his own.

 

He didn’t want to slip and fall if he was suddenly racked by pain and cramping, so he nodded, beckoning Thor to follow him into their bathroom. “Please. I don’t want to fall.”

 

Thor widened his eyes slightly, as he hadn’t considered this to be a possibility.

 

In the shower, Thor made sure to pamper and indulge Loki in every way he could, not wanting him to lift a  _ finger. _

 

After showering and getting dressed, the pair made their way to their living room, nestling into each other’s comforting holds, and waiting for their parents to arrive.

 

While they were waiting, Loki noticed that the pain he was feeling was only beginning to get worse, and began to start focusing on his breathing while he was nestled into the crook of Thor’s arm. “Thor… what time is it?”

 

Thor looked down at him, worried. “11 am. How are you feeling?”

 

“Bad enough to start focusing on my breathing.”

 

“Do you think…”

 

Loki nodded, looking up at him and smiling. “Look’s like the family will have another Christmas baby.”

 

Thor broke out into the  _ biggest _ grin, and pressed numerous kisses against Loki’s lips, elated that their child would be here sometime today.

 

“How far apart are your contractions?”

 

Loki frowned slightly, thinking. “I… I think every 30 minutes, and it lasts for about 40 seconds.”

 

Thor nodded then, knowing that now all they could do was keep Loki distracted, and wait for his water to break.

 

Their doorbell rang then, and Loki sighed, carefully moving out of Thor’s warm embrace, and getting up.

 

Thor rushed to stand up before him, and placed his hands on his shoulders, wanting him to sit down. “Please sit, Loki. I’ll get the door.”

 

Loki moved to interlace their fingers, looking up at Thor. “It’ll be good for me to get up and move around, Thor. I’ll be fine.”

 

Thor sighed and warily helped Loki up, walking with him to their front door.

 

As always, Loki’s parents were the first to arrive, and Thor and Loki greeted them with open arms, stepping aside and letting them in after hugs had been distributed.

 

Loki’s mother marveled at Loki, patting at his stomach affectionately. “Little jellybean is almost to their due date.”

 

Loki and Thor shared a look with each other, smiling proudly. “Loki’s actually been having contractions for a few hours now.”

 

Laufey gasped reaching out with both hands to rub Loki’s stomach. “How far apart are they?”

 

“Every 30 minutes I think.”

 

Loki’s father smiled, happy that is seemed like their grandchild would be here today. “Have you called the midwife?”

 

Loki shook his head, leading his parents back to their living room so that he could sit down. “Not yet. I know labor can drag on for a few hours, so I’ll call her when my water breaks.”

 

Loki’s parents nodded in understanding. “Should we begin to set up your bedroom? That should make things easier.”

 

Loki honestly hadn’t even considered setting up their bedroom and was thankful that his parents reminded him. “That would be amazing, honestly. Thank you.”

 

He and Thor had made the decision to deliver at home, in the comfort of their bedroom. They hired a trusted and reputable midwife to deliver their child and had bought numerous candles and a few Bluetooth speakers, as well as some absorbent pads and numerous towels and other laboring and birthing supplies, in preparation for the birth.

 

Loki, Thor, and Loki’s parents made their way upstairs to Thor and Loki’s bedroom, beginning to set up.

 

The mothers in Loki’s new mothers' club had given him a checklist of everything that he would need for this delivery, so after distracting himself by gathering his supplies, he set everything up and directed his family on where he wanted things, and how he wanted them.

 

Around 12, their doorbell rang again, so everyone walked downstairs to let Thor’s parents in. 

 

Loki’s contractions were getting a bit closer together, and it was beginning to become a bit painful, so he excused himself from the family festivities to go take a bath.

 

He really wanted some time to just be alone, so he let Thor know that he wanted him to stay down in the living room with their parents, and assured him that he would be okay.

 

Making sure that his phone was within reach, Loki stripped off his clothes carefully and stepped into the warm bath, letting out a low moan as the warm water released any and all pent up tension.

 

He sank down into the water until his face was completely submerged, and held his breath, trying to calm down, and focusing on his body like he’d learned in the birthing classes.

 

He focused on the beating of his heart, he focused on the feelings of the intense cramping and the pain, and he visualized himself and his labor, imagining and picturing how he wanted it to go. This was also another strategy that they taught him in the class, and he found that it helped, visualizing it.

 

Slowly, Loki began to sit up in the water, exhaling slowly, and placing his hands on his protruding stomach.

 

He began to speak to his child, wanting to enjoy this intimate moment where it would be just them, together. This would be the last time they would be connected to each other like this, the last time that he would feel them kick, the last time that their blood would be shared, and Loki began to tear up, growing emotional over it.

 

He stayed in the bath for half an hour, talking to his child. He let them know how much he loved them, and how excited he was to see them. He let them know about how much Thor loved them, and how he couldn’t wait to hold them either. And most of all, he let them know that he was ready for this new phase of his life, and that he would love this child with everything in him. He didn’t care what sex this child ended up being, he just wanted them to be healthy.

 

Right when he had been in the bath for 45 minutes, he felt the oddest sensation that was akin to a rubber band snapping, and shuddered as his water broke.

 

It felt so strange, and Loki slowly sat up and drained the tub, using the railing in it to help support himself so that he could stand up.

 

He managed to dry off and walk to him and Thor’s bedroom, pulling on one of the alpha’s large nightshirts. The alpha’s scent was comforting, and he bunched up the collar, bringing it to his nose and inhaling deeply, any and all anxiety about having their child fading away.

 

He didn’t bother with putting on shorts, as he knew he’d most likely be ready to begin pushing in a few hours.

 

Walking back to the bathroom, he picked up his phone, dialing Thor’s number. He didn’t want to try and walk downstairs to go get the alpha, as he wanted to remain safe from any potential harm.

 

“Loki?! Are you alright?! I-I’m coming!”

 

Loki laughed softly and sat down on their bed, beginning to climb underneath the covers. “I’m alright. But my water just broke.”

 

Not even a second later, Thor was upstairs, rushing into their bedroom, and running over to his side. “Loki?!”

 

“I’m fine, Thor. I’m not hurt.”

 

The alpha relaxed then, his obvious relief evident. “Your water broke?”

 

Loki nodded, scrunching up his face slightly when another contraction began. Thor counted that this one lasted for 45 seconds, and rubbed at Loki’s shoulder soothingly, comforting him. 

 

“I’ll call the midwife.”

 

Loki nodded, beginning his breathing again.

 

He focused on the deep, abdominal breathing that their instructors taught them, thankful when Thor finished calling the midwife, and began to breathe with and coach him. 

 

Their midwife arrived an hour later, and by then, Loki’s contractions were about 15 minutes apart.

 

Thor had already turned the lights off in the room, lit the candles, and covered the windows, beginning to play the gentle sound of crashing waves on their Bluetooth speakers that were placed strategically around the room

 

She set her things down on the foot of the bed and smiled at the pair, glad to see that Loki was sitting up, Thor dutifully massaging the omega’s back.

 

“Hello, Loki. Hello, Thor.”

 

Loki slowly opened his eyes, nodding at the midwife. “Hello, Abigail.”

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Loki closed his eyes again, trying to relax. “I’m alright.”

 

The midwife nodded, beginning to set up her things. “When you feel the urge to push, and lots of pressure, let me or Thor know.”

 

Loki groaned and nodded again, trying to fight through the intense pain. 

 

An hour after the midwife arrived, Loki knew he had to get up and move, the pain almost unbearable. 

 

Luckily, he’d bought a laboring exercise ball to sit on, and began to go through the exercises that he’d been taught, with Thor.

 

The entire room was marked by silence, the sound of the crashing waves the only sound in the room.

 

Thor continued to silently encourage Loki through the pain, massaging his back, helping him stretch, and walking around the room with him, wanting him to know just how much he loved him.

 

Around 3 o’clock, Loki felt the strangest sensation of jellybean shifting, and pulled at Thor’s shirt, catching his attention. 

 

“What is it, Loki?” murmured Thor, caressing Loki’s face. The omega was currently sitting on the exercise ball that they had, in an attempt to relax his body and distract himself from the pain.

 

Loki moaned softly, trying to keep his breathing even and relaxed. “I, I feel something.”

 

Thor press a quick kiss against Loki’s forehead, smoothing his hair back. “Abigail?”

 

Their midwife got up from her seat in the room, padding over to the pair. The room was peacefully quiet, so everyone was trying to be calm and relaxing for Loki, wanting to keep the peace and tranquility of the room stable for him.

 

“Do you want to try pushing, Loki?”

 

Loki groaned a bit louder and nodded, thankful when Thor helped him stand up from the exercise ball.

 

Loki had learned that giving birth while in a squatting position, or on your knees, was the recommended way to have a child, so there was an area near the foot of their bed that had been set up for this. 

 

Crouching down onto the absorbent pads, Loki and Thor shifted until they were both on their knees, the midwife behind Loki.

 

Thor helped physically support Loki, and continued to murmur softly in his ear, reassuring him that he could do this, and that their child was almost here.

 

Loki held onto Thor’s shoulders, squeezing his eyes shut and beginning to bear down when he felt it was the right time, listening to his body.

 

Feeling their child shift felt so odd to Loki, and he began to groan loudly, doing his best to remain calm, collected, and in control. 

 

“That’s it, Loki, that’s it.” murmured their midwife, rubbing at Loki’s back soothingly.

 

Loki felt the exact moment their child began to crown, and stiffened, digging his nails into Thor’s shoulders and beginning to yell.

 

“Sh… it’s alright, Loki. It’s alright. Take a deep breath.” urged Thor, keeping his voice level and calm.

 

Loki began to tear up, trying to hold back a sob as he took in a deep breath, beginning to tremble from the pain.

 

He refused to utter the words “I can’t do this” because he believed in himself, their child, and Thor. He wanted to feel every aspect of labor and delivery, and knowing that their child would be here in a few minutes, was enough to give him the strength to bear down again.

 

He knew that the shoulders of the child seemed to give people the most pain during delivery, and he found that in this moment, they were absolutely right.

 

The pain he felt couldn’t be quantified or expressed, and he found himself freezing, light tremors racking through his body.

 

A warm kiss against his cheek brought him back, and the soft mutterings in his ear from Thor helped calm his fast beating heart, helping him focus, and breathe.

 

He pushed again after that, knowing that their child was almost here, and finally let himself cry, unable to hold back his tears.

 

He felt as if he was almost done, and took half a minute to breathe and catch his breath before giving a final push, collapsing against Thor in exhaustion when he felt their child leave him.

 

Not even a second later, the loud wailings of an infant broke through the peaceful quiet of the room, and Loki began to sob, all of the pain and frustration he was feeling turning into immeasurable joy. 

 

Loki had read about keeping a child connected to their umbilical cord until all the blood from the placenta and umbilical cord had a chance to go into the baby, so after delivering the placenta, and being cleaned off by Thor, the alpha placed Loki down on their bed, which had been covered in absorbent pads and towels as well.

 

Loki could hear their child crying in the midwife’s arms as she cleaned them off, and Loki sniffed, wiping at his eyes and looking up at Thor. “Is the baby okay?”

 

Thor smiled and nodded, pressing a warm kiss against his forehead. “The baby is fine, Loki. She just has to wrap them up in a special way because they’re still connected to the placenta.”

 

The omega nodded and relaxed against the headboard of their bed, feeling impossibly sore, and exhausted.

 

Luckily, their baby was finally cleaned off, and the midwife walked over to the pair, handing Loki their child.

 

“They’re a female alpha. 9 pounds, 2 ounces.”

 

Loki began to sob once he looked at his child, not believing that he could make something so beautiful, so perfect, and held them close, tears falling down onto the infant’s blanket.

 

Their baby made a soft sound, and looked up at Loki, yawning.

 

Their baby had the palest of skin like Loki, and seemed to have his eye color as well. She had Thor’s beautiful golden hair though, and Loki found that she was the perfect blend of he and Thor.

 

“She’s so beautiful.” laughed Loki, rubbing at her cheek with a trembling hand. “She’s finally here!”

 

Thor laughed as well, tears falling down his face as he reached out, taking his child’s small hand in his own. 

 

Immediately, she wrapped her hand around Thor’s thumb, and made a soft sound, looking up at him in wonder.

 

“Hello, sweetheart.” murmured Thor, love blooming in his chest. “I love you so much!”

 

Loki readjusted her in his arms before handing her to Thor, wanting the alpha to have a chance to hold her too.

 

Thor took her gingerly, holding her as if she was the most precious thing he had ever laid his eyes on, and pressed a kiss against her cheek, holding her close and breathing in her scent.

 

His child was the most beautiful thing in this world, and he knew right then and there that he would do anything and everything to protect her. She wouldn’t want or need for anything in this life, because he would give her everything.

 

She didn’t know it yet, but she had her father wrapped around her finger.

 

Thor and Loki marveled over their baby for over an hour, amazed that something so beautiful could come from them.

 

After she had been cut free of her umbilical cord, Thor pressed a final kiss onto her forehead, and pulled away, laughing again. “I’ll go get our parents, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded, pressing multiple kisses against his baby’s face. “Thank you.”

 

He was surprised to find that their child wasn’t tired like most babies were after being born. She kept staring up at him and smiling, often times reaching up to pull at his long hair.

 

He knew that the only thing he and Thor would ever fight about now would be who got to take care of the baby, and he found himself laughing, imagining he and Thor running to their baby’s crib in an amusing battle to see who got there first.

 

Looking up as the door to their bedroom opened, Loki smiled at his parents, who were the first to enter the bedroom.

 

Loki’s mother had happy tears in his eyes, and he rushed over to Loki, the  _ biggest _ smile on his face. “ _ Oh _ , Loki! She’s so big! And beautiful! She’s perfect!”

 

Loki laughed, finally realizing how large their baby was. She  _ was _ an alpha though, so he wasn’t surprised. He still couldn’t believe that he had her naturally though, and pressed a few more kisses against her face before handing her to his mother, who took her in his arms and smiled over at Loki’s father.

 

“Look at her, Farbauti!”

 

Loki’s father smiled gently and reached out, tickling his grandaughter’s cheek. “What is her name?”

 

Loki and Thor shared a look before Thor answered. “I don’t know. We thought we’d name her Ella, but… I don’t think that’s the name for her.”

 

“I… the name Celeste came to mind, when I was staring into her eyes earlier, and… I think it fits.”

 

Thor smiled broadly, absolutely  _ loving _ the name. “I love it. It’s a perfect name.”

 

“Celeste Thordottir.” murmured Laufey, pressing a quick kiss to the baby’s face before handing her to Frigga.

 

The grandparents each took turns holding their new grandchild, taking pictures and marveling at how beautiful she was.

 

And Thor and Loki sat back and watched it all, knowing that they had received the best Christmas present that any parent could ask for.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


 


	7. Hey, Our Baby's Adorable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Honestly, this story is turning into a huuuuuuuuuuge fluff story, so IDK how long I'll take this story, but I sort of have the desire to just continue to make this story about Thor, Loki, and their children. I've fallen in love with their depiction in this story, so I sort of want to try my best to keep writing about them until I run out of material. :p

“How’s my bright star doing today?” gushed Loki, smothering Celeste’s face with kisses.

 

Celeste giggled and squeaked happily, the brightest smile on her face.

 

It had been about three months since Loki had given birth to her, and he couldn’t believe that he and Thor had officially been together for a year, tomorrow.

 

A year ago, he had been sad and depressed and felt worthless, but now… now he felt happy. He felt at peace. And he had everything he’d ever wanted in life, with a person he never knew he wanted until a year ago.

 

He didn’t regret his decision to marry Thor in the slightest and thanked the Norns that he and Thor meshed so perfectly together.

 

He began to laugh when he was pulled into a warm embrace, cradling Celeste in one arm so that he could reach back and caress Thor’s cheek, turning his head slightly to meet him for a kiss.

 

Celeste shrieked happily at the sight of Thor, beginning to squirm in Loki’s arms.

 

“I think jellybean wants you.” laughed Loki, turning around in Thor’s hold and lifting up Celeste to Thor’s face so that he could kiss her.

 

“Good morning, jellybean!” smiled Thor, gently taking her from Loki so that he could plaster kisses all over her face. “You look so adorable today!”

 

Today they would be going shopping for more baby supplies and meeting with their lawyers about the case against their former employer.

 

It seemed that they had finally finished their investigation, and would speak to Loki about their verdict today so that they could decide how to move forward.

 

Loki already knew he wanted every  _ single _ crotchety executive alpha to lose their job and be replaced, but he knew that that was unlikely. He would most likely have to settle for his old boss losing her seat, and they would likely get a large sum of money from the company.

 

Pressing a quick kiss against Thor’s cheek, Loki left the nursery and walked downstairs, beginning to make breakfast.

 

He didn’t mind this in the slightest though and knew that Thor would be down soon, Celeste in his arms.

 

Their life had become quite domestic since the birth of their child, and Loki could honestly say that he loved it.

 

He still missed not working, and he still missed not having his job anymore, but Celeste’s love and innocence were enough to get him through each day.

 

He could hear Thor talking to their child all the way from the kitchen as the alpha made his way down the stairs, and he smiled, love blooming in his heart for the pair.

 

They had both taken to parenthood really well and were loving every single  _ moment _ of it.

 

They still weren’t bonded, but that was okay. The heats of omegas returned anywhere from nine months to a year after childbirth, so Loki knew without a shadow of a doubt that he and Thor would bond then.

 

He found himself briefly wondering if he and Thor would try and have another child during the heat that he would bond to him in, and was surprised that he wouldn’t mind if the alpha said he wanted to try again for another child.

 

He didn’t want a  _ large _ family, but he believed that having 2 or 3 kids would be enough. 

 

Happy babbling brought him out of his mind, and he smiled, turning off the stove so that he could face Celeste, smothering her face in kisses. “Hello, sweetheart!”

 

Celeste continued to babble happily, reaching out for Loki to take her.

 

Thor laughed and rolled his eyes, pretending to be hurt. “It seems like she got tired of our alpha bonding time.”

 

Loki chuckled, taking their daughter and kissing her plump, round cheeks. “She just wanted some time with her mother.”

 

Celeste squeaked happily, squirming with joy in Loki’s arms. 

 

“See?” smirked Loki, winking playfully at Thor. 

 

Thor rolled his eyes again, unable to stop the happy smile stretching across his face. “Thank you for making breakfast.”

 

Loki nodded, nestling Celeste into the crook of his arm so that he could press a loving kiss to Thor’s cheek. “Want to hold Celeste while we eat? I have to feed her afterward anyway.”

 

“If I ever say no, call the police.” joked Thor, gently taking their daughter back into his arms so that Loki could fix their plates.

 

They sat down and enjoyed their breakfast, and Thor cleaned up for them while Loki fed Celeste after they were done eating.

 

He thought that he wouldn’t want to try and breastfeed her in the very beginning, but after trying it the day she was born, he found that he didn’t mind it, and honestly felt as if it connected him to her more, on a deeper level.

 

After finishing, they each took turns showering and getting ready, before getting Celeste ready for the day as well.

 

Because she was three months old now, the pair felt more comfortable taking her outside of the home and hoped that taking her to a baby store would help begin to get her used to people that were not her family.

 

Their daughter was growing quite fast, and Loki couldn’t believe that she was already so big. She was an adorably chunky baby, with the roundest cheeks, and had a full head of hair.

 

Thankfully, their child seemed to  _ love _ the baby depot they frequented, and she couldn’t keep a smile off of her face, giggling the entire time.

 

“That is just the most beautiful sound in the world.” sighed Thor, looking down at Celeste in her stroller.

 

Loki hummed in agreement, following Thor into the store. “I’m so thankful we’ve got a happy baby. Some of the mothers from the online club I joined complained that their babies cry  _ all _ the time; some of their babies haven’t even smiled or laughed yet!”

 

Thor whistled, heading straight towards the 0-3-month-old section. “Our baby has the best parents on the planet. I’m not surprised she’s just a ray of sunshine.”

 

Celeste squeaked happily when Thor said this, which caused Thor and Loki to laugh. “She’s so adorable.”

 

Picking up an  _ adorable _ skirt and shirt combo, Loki held it against Celeste, trying to picture her in it. “Do you think she’d like this?”

 

“I don’t know,” answered Thor, putting the brakes of the stroller on so that he could crouch down in front of her. “Do you like pink, Celeste?”

 

Loki laughed and rolled his eyes, deciding to play along. “Laugh if you like the outfit, sunshine.”

 

Celeste was silent then, staring at the outfit impassively.

 

This made Thor and Loki laugh, and they shared a look, amused smiles on their faces. “I guess she doesn’t like it.”

 

They stood up then and picked out another outfit, one that was red and white, with ladybugs stitched onto it.

 

“What about this one, jellybean?” asked Thor, reaching out to tickle his daughter’s cheek.

 

Celeste giggled, reaching up to take Thor’s finger in her small hands.

 

Loki softly pinched Celeste’s round cheeks, smiling at his daughter. “Looks like she likes this one.”

 

They stood up together and began to fill their cart with different outfits for Celeste, making sure to stop and keep her entertained from time to time.

 

When the pair were ready to leave, they remembered that they needed more diapers, and strolled over to the section, picking out a few boxes.

 

“Do you want to stop by the fusion restaurant next door on the way home?”

 

Loki put the last box of diapers into their cart, thinking. The baby depot they were at was located in a town center, so he wondered if Celeste would be okay if they walked around for a bit after lunch. “Sure. Do you think Celeste will be okay if we walk around for a bit afterward?”

 

“She should be. We have the sun shield on the stroller, so she can fall asleep and nap if she gets tired.” mused Thor, looking down at her. She was currently sucking on her hand and looking up at him with curious eyes. “She’ll be fine. Worst case scenario, we’ll ask the lawyers to meet us another day.”

 

“I suppose you’re right…” sighed Loki, biting his lower lip and looking at their daughter. He wanted her to get some fresh air, but he still wasn’t so sure if walking around the town center would make her cranky.

 

“Thor?”

 

Loki looked up at the sound of a woman’s voice, his mood immediately beginning to sink when he saw who it was.

 

Thor stiffened at the sound of his name, recognizing the voice immediately. 

 

It was no one else but Sif.

 

Celeste must’ve noticed the shift in their moods, as the baby began to hiccup and cry, raising her arms up for Loki to pick her up.

 

Loki picked up their child and kissed her temple a few times, beginning to rock her while glaring at Sif. He knew that it would be best if he remained silent though, and let Thor speak to her.

 

The alpha frowned slightly and turned around, crossing his arms. He wished he could say he felt bad about how he broke things off with her, but… he didn’t.

 

Not in the slightest.

 

“Is… there a reason you’re approaching me here? I thought I made it very clear that I wasn’t interested in rekindling.”

 

Sif didn’t seem surprised by Thor’s cold demeanor. Instead, the omega smiled sadly, holding the baby toy that she had in her hand tightly. “I… I was picking up a gift for a friend’s baby shower. And… and I saw you… and was wondering if you had a few minutes to talk.”

 

Loki felt conflicted when he heard this, as he wanted Thor to have  _ nothing _ to do with her anymore. But he also felt  _ slightly _ terrible about how Thor ended things with her, and knew that the omega most likely needed to have closure.

 

Exhaling deeply, Loki gave Thor a pointed look. “I’ll give you both a few minutes of privacy. I’ll be walking around the store.” He raised a hand to stop Thor’s protests, letting him know that he was fine with this. 

 

He carefully put Celeste back in her stroller, and walked away, hoping that he made the right decision.

 

Once they were alone, Thor frowned deeply, trying to not feel too annoyed with his current situation. He knew that he hadn’t been good to Sif, and regardless of how she treated him in their relationship, he did owe her an apology.

 

There were a few seconds of awkward silence before Sif looked up at him, tears in her eyes. “Is that why you left me?”

 

Thor frowned, not understanding. “What do you mean?”

 

She sniffed, hurriedly wiping at her eyes. “Did you leave me because you got him pregnant?”

 

“No, Sif.” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “No. I left you because I realized that I wanted to be happy. And Loki made me happiest.”

 

He could tell that these words hurt her to her very core, and he sighed again, his frown deepening. “I understand that how I ended things was abrupt. And I apologize. I really do. I am sorry for how I treated you throughout the length of our relationship. I realize that that behavior was inexcusable. And I’m sorry.”

 

Sif seemed shocked by his confession and apology and was silent for some time, not sure how to reply to what he said. 

 

“Thor… I’ve never loved anyone like I’ve loved you. Please,  _ please _ come back. I-I can forgive you for cheating, and I will wait as long as it takes, but… please come back.”

 

Thor was  _ so _ thankful that Loki wasn’t here to hear this, as the omega would’ve brought his full wrath down on the poor woman. “Sif… I love Loki. I’m not with him because he got pregnant. I’m with him because he makes me happy. He is the love of my life, and he has given me something that no one else can give. I’m not leaving him.”

 

Sif closed her eyes, nodding slowly, and trying to not cry. “I’ve been so miserable since you left, and I  _ need _ you in my life, Thor.”

 

“And I  _ can’t _ do that, Sif. I am happy, for the  _ first _ time in my life, and I don’t regret marrying him at all. I’m happy. And… you have to let go and find your own happiness.”

 

Sif took in a shaky breath, nodding quickly. “Okay.”

 

Thor knew that he could be a bit nicer to her, and tried his best to do so. “You deserve someone better than me, Sif. Someone that can tell you they love you. Someone who won’t second guess marrying or having children with you. Someone who initiates romance. Because if I was with you… I couldn’t do any of those things.”

 

Sif nodded again, sighing and looking up at Thor. “Well… I hope that you’re happy. And… I’ll leave you alone. Goodbye, Thor.”

 

He watched her walk away before sighing, pushing his cart off of the aisle, and trying to find Loki.

 

He found him in the children’s books section, sitting in a rocking chair and reading to Celeste. He looked up when Thor approached him, his face impassive.

 

“Well?”

 

Thor knew that Loki was trying his best to hide his insecurities about their relationship, and he understood where the omega was coming from. If any of Loki’s exes appeared today and tried to convince the omega to take them back, he’d be  _ livid _ .

 

“She got the closure that she needed, I believe.”

 

Celeste called out to him with a loud babble then, reaching for Thor. 

 

Smiling softly, Thor picked up their child and kissed her round cheeks, thankful that he was living the life that he had, with the people that meant the most to him. 

 

Loki stood up then, his face set in a frown. “And you?”

 

Thor knew the underlying question that Loki was asking, and walked over to him, shifting Celeste into his left arm so that he could place a gentle hand on Loki’s hip. “Nothing has changed, Loki. I still love you, and I always will. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Loki blushed, looking away, and feeling embarrassed that Thor talking to his ex still bothered him this much.

 

Thor pecked Loki’s lips a few times, causing the man to laugh. “It’s nothing to feel embarrassed about, Loki. If your ex showed up, I would feel how you’re feeling now.”

 

Loki exhaled softly, looking up at Thor.

 

The alpha could see the uncertainty in his eyes, so he pressed a reassuring kiss against his lips, searching his eyes, and trying to convey his love. “I love  _ you _ , Loki. And you only. Always, and forever.”

 

Loki nodded, and pulled Thor in for a hug, careful to not squish Celeste between them. 

 

After Loki had been reassured, the pair checked out their items, and placed them in their car, before strapping Celeste in her stroller with her favorite toy, and beginning to walk around the town center, enjoying the beautiful day.

 

Thor really enjoyed the times like this, where it was just he and Loki. And now that they had a child, that only made it better. Spending time with his family that he didn’t have a year ago meant everything to him.

 

“Tomorrow’s our anniversary.”

 

Loki blushed when Thor said this so casually, and rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. “I thought an anniversary was just a day that marked how long a couple had been together and nothing further?”

 

Thor laughed, remembering how he had said those words to Loki a year ago, in regards to Sif. “Well, a certain omega has changed my mind on the matter.”

 

“Oh  _ really _ ?” teased Loki, pushing Celeste’s stroller into the fusion restaurant that they decided they would have lunch at. “Who might this omega be?”

 

Thor held the door open for them before following Loki inside. “Only the most alluring omega the world has ever seen.”

 

The pair followed the waitress over to a booth, and sat down, checking on Celeste to make sure that she was okay. 

 

The baby was quietly sleeping, blissfully unaware of her surroundings, so Thor and Loki smiled, each of their hearts melting at the sight of their child.

 

“The most alluring omega the world has ever seen, you say?”

 

Thor nodded, reaching out to take Loki’s hands in his. “An omega who means everything to me. And an omega who I know will always be by my side, until the end of my days. An omega that I love with all my heart, and everything in me. An omega who is so perfect, I can’t even  _ begin _ to comprehend how an alpha like me ended up so lucky to have him in his life.”

 

Loki stared at Thor with a gentle fondness in his eyes, his love, and respect for the alpha obvious. “Well, that omega wants their alpha to know that they often times wonder the same thing.” he squeezed Thor’s hand affectionately, a gentle smile on his face. “I wonder why the Norns decided to gift me with such an amazing and understanding partner. And every day, I thank them.”

 

The pair smiled at each other sweetly, their love for each other evident. They only separated when their drinks and food were delivered, and began to eat, enjoying the meal. 

 

“What should we do, though? For our anniversary, I mean.”

 

Loki hummed for a moment, thinking. “I don’t want to leave Celeste for too long… she hasn’t been without one of us for longer than 5 hours.”

 

Thor nodded, agreeing with Loki’s sentiments. “What if we went skydiving?”

 

Loki laughed, shaking his head. “Why would we go skydiving?”

 

“To commemorate the day we chose to do something crazy.” laughed Thor. 

 

Loki considered this for a moment, thinking that it would be a fun tradition to begin, one where he and Thor did something “crazy” every anniversary. “Sure. Let’s go skydiving.”

 

“What about afterward?”

 

“We’ll pick up Celeste from her grandparents, head home, and curl up on the couch with a nice movie.”

 

Thor loved the sound of this, the image of curling up on the couch with his family making him feel an unnatural level of happiness. 

 

He knew it was silly, to feel so happy about doing something so mundane, but being able to do things that families did, made Thor happy. He always thought that he would never get the opportunity to be this happy, so… he wanted to take advantage of the happiness he now felt.

 

His new family meant everything to him.

 

The pair finished their meal soon after, and walked around the town center, enjoying the beautiful day.

 

When it was 2 o’clock, the pair headed back to their car, strapping Celeste into her car seat, and driving towards their old company, feeling nervous.

 

Lawyers from both sides would try to come to an agreement today, and if Loki didn’t like it at all, he would demand that this issue be taken to court.

 

He was  _ not _ letting his boss or his old alpha coworkers get off easy.

 

After parking in the visitors' section, Loki and Thor placed Celeste back into her stroller and headed inside, memories of the decade they spent working here flooding through their minds.

 

They rode up to the middle of the tall building, and met their lawyers in a large conference room, greeting them before sitting down.

 

The company’s lawyers entered a few minutes later, the CEO and Vice President in tow.

 

Loki almost choked on the bile rising in his throat when he saw them, and he looked away from the CEO, not wanting to look at her unless he had to.

 

A reassuring hand on his thigh from Thor helped calm him down, and he exhaled slowly, trying to remain calm.

 

He could do this.

 

When everyone had finally taken their seats, the company’s lawyer began to speak, nodding at Loki and Thor.

 

“Good afternoon, gentlemen.”

 

Thor and Loki nodded, both of their faces impassive. 

 

“Now, as we all know, we gather here today to discuss settlement options, and our team has drafted a settlement offer that we believe will be to your liking.”

 

Loki and Thor’s lawyer frowned, not believing them for a second. “What is this offer?”

 

“The CEO will offer a public apology, Loki  _ and _ Thor will be allowed to have their jobs back, and the company will implement sensitivity training for everyone. The spurned party will also be offered a million dollars as compensation for their experience.”

 

“No.”

 

Everyone widened their eyes at Loki, surprised that his answer had been so definite. 

 

“What the hell do you mean, “no”?” growled the CEO, a furious look on her face.

 

Loki stared her down, refusing to back away or turn his face. “I said  _ no _ . This is not good enough. I refuse to settle for this. Draft up something better, or I’m taking this company to court. And due to the nature of my termination, I  _ will _ win.”

 

The company’s lawyers looked around nervously, knowing that the last thing their company needed was a public lawsuit brought against them. 

 

“Now, Mr. Laufeyson-”

 

“He said no. Do not try and sway his mind.” answered Thor, his face set in a deep frown.

 

Loki and Thor’s lawyer agreed with the pair. “I agree with my clients. Draft up something better, or we’re taking this to court.”

 

“Now, I don’t think taking a renowned company to court because your feelings were hurt is a good decision, Loki.” sighed the Vice President.

 

Loki was  _ furious _ with the easy dismissal of what had actually happened, and it took everything in him to remain level-headed, and calm. The last thing he needed was for Celeste to begin to panic and cry.

 

“You and I both know that’s not what happened. Think of a better settlement now, or we’re going to court.”

 

“What if the CEO resigns?” suggested one of the company’s lawyers.

 

“Not good enough.” answered Loki. 

 

He was coming for the  _ entire _ executive department and refused to let  _ any _ of them slip by unscathed.

 

“Then what the hell do you want?” scoffed the company’s CEO, shaking her head. “The whole damned world can’t be butterflies and roses!”

 

The pure  _ ire _ that flowed throughout Loki’s body then was enough to destroy a civilization, and he closed his eyes, taking in a  _ very _ deep breath before exhaling slowly. “It seems that we cannot come to an agreement. I’m taking this to court. I  _ refuse _ to participate in this ridiculous meeting any longer.”

 

“Now wait just a minute, Mr. Laufeyson!” shouted one of the company’s lawyers, putting up a commanding hand to stop Loki from moving.

 

Loki just rolled his eyes and stood up, shaking his head. “I will  _ not _ wait. You had ample time to draft a settlement that I would approve of, and did not. So we’re taking this to court.”

 

The room was silent for a moment. 

 

“What  _ do _ you want, Mr. Laufeyson?” sighed another company lawyer, obviously annoyed with the omega.

 

“I  _ want _ every single executive board member that works for this company  _ gone _ . I want ample compensation for my experiences. And I want everyone in the country to know what this company did, so that it  _ never _ happens again.”

 

“That’s  _ ludicrous!” _ shouted the CEO, shaking her head. “You can’t possibly expect that to work!”

 

Celeste woke up at the sound of the CEO’s shouting and began hiccup and tear up, her face turning red as she cried. 

 

Loki glared at the CEO before sitting back down and unstrapping Celeste from her stroller, pulling her into his arms, and rocking her gently. “I’ll take whatever the courts give me. If you can’t agree to my demands today, then we’re taking this to court.”

 

Loki and Thor’s lawyer began to pack up, agreeing with the pair. “I don’t see how this settlement offer is enough compensation. We’re going to court. Have a good day everyone.”

 

Thor sighed and stood up, gently taking Celeste from Loki’s arms and patting her back so that he could calm her down further.

 

Their child was so used to being in a calm and peaceful environment that was full of love, so being in a toxic environment like this was extremely stressful for her.

 

Loki and Thor left the meeting room then and thanked their lawyer, promising to meet them next week so that they could go over their next steps in taking this to court.

 

They were relieved when they finally returned home, and promptly put Celeste down for her nap after feeding her, sitting in their bedroom and changing into more comfortable loungewear.

 

“I’m sorry, Loki.”

 

Loki looked over his shoulder, wondering why Thor was apologizing. “Why are you sorry?”

 

“Because of the constant disrespect you receive because of your secondary sex. It’s not right. And it’s definitely not ok. I don’t like it, so I can only imagine how it makes you feel.”

 

Loki finished pulling on his comfortable long sleeved shirt and sat down on the bed, collapsing onto his back and sighing. “It’s something that you get used to, Thor, when you’re an omega. It’s not right by any means, but… there’s only so much we can do about it on our own.”

 

Thor lied down next to him then, resting his hands behind his head and sighing. “Well… that’s when you depend on the people who can change things, to help you.”

 

“That only works when those that can change things, want to help.” muttered Loki.

 

Thor moved to pull Loki into his embrace, resting his hand on the omega’s hip. “All it takes is one person, Loki. One person who refuses to give up, and wants to make a difference.” He kissed Loki’s temple then. “And as long as that person has help… they can do anything.”

 

Loki smiled softly, beginning to relax in Thor’s hold. “Why do you always know the right thing to say?”

 

Thor smiled as well, rubbing at Loki’s hip. “It’s only because I love you.”

 

Loud crying from the baby monitor in their room interrupted them, and they both laughed softly sitting up. “Do you want to get her?”

 

Thor yawned and nodded. “I’ll bring her in here with a few of her toys so that we can play with her until she gets tired again.”

 

Loki thanked him, lying back down on their bed, and covering his eyes with his forearm. 

 

He had no idea how this lawsuit would go, which concerned him.

 

And the constant disrespect he received on a daily basis because of his secondary sex was infuriating, but he knew then that he would  _ force _ this world to change anyway. 

 

He didn’t want any children that he had to grow up in a world where their secondary sex was more important than their character, and he swore to himself then that he would do everything in his power to change this.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Hey, It's Our Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Here's chapter 8. The trial is getting closer and closer, but I haven't decided where   
> I wanted to fit it in yet, as I want the court scene to be Loki just DECIMATING his old employer.
> 
> Also, when the pair are being interviewed in this chapter for their case, I wrote "20XX" for the years, as I didn't want this story to be set in times other than modern, if that makes any sense. So it's up to you I guess, deciding if you want 20XX to mean 2018, or any year before or after that.

Although Loki didn’t mind doing something as thrilling as skydiving for he and Thor’s anniversary, he  _ did _ mind that the alpha booked their class for 6 in the morning.

 

Loki  _ needed _ his beauty sleep, and since he hadn’t had a job in almost a year, he’d grown accustomed to sleeping in.

 

He didn’t even know why these skydiving instructors had a class that was at 6 in the morning and spent his entire morning half awake and in a mood that Thor kept referring to as “adorably grumpy”.

 

Celeste seemed to be feeling the same way as Loki, as the baby had a deep set frown on her face when Thor went to go get her ready for the day.

 

They were going to drop her off at Loki’s parents’ house for the day, and Loki and Celeste slept the entire ride over, which Thor found absolutely  _ adorable. _

 

He made sure to take photos of them both before getting out of the car, and taking Celeste to her grandparents.

 

Loki began to wake up when Thor returned to the car and closed the door, groaning softly, and stretching. “What time is it?”

 

“5:25,” murmured Thor, reaching over to press a quick kiss against Loki’s cheek. “You can go back to sleep.”

 

Loki closed his eyes, a soft smile on his face. “It wouldn’t be right of me. Today’s our anniversary, after all.”

 

This put a soft smile on Thor’s face too. “It’s my fault for waking you up so early. I… was just so excited to spend today with you. It’s the first time I’m able to spend an anniversary with a person that I love, so… I couldn’t sleep last night, and wanted to spend every second of today with you.”

 

He blushed after this, slightly embarrassed by his candid spiel. 

 

Loki woke up completely when Thor said this, and rubbed at his thigh affectionately, his smile only growing. “That… that’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

 

Thor looked over at Loki for a moment before turning his eyes back to the road. “I just really love you, Loki.”

 

Loki couldn’t stop smiling and he kept his hand on Thor’s thigh, love blooming in his chest. “And I love you. A lot. You mean everything to me, Thor.” He blushed then, looking away for a moment. “I want to spend every second of today with you too… just… give me some time to wake up, next year.”

 

He winked when he said this, which made them both laugh. It was nice to know that there wouldn’t only be just next year, but years and years to come.

 

* * *

 

After arriving at the skydiving location, Thor and Loki signed in and spent the next half hour signing waivers and safety forms. 

 

They then spent the next 6 hours learning everything they needed to know about skydiving and were both relieved to find that they would be required to skydive in tandem with an experienced diver.

 

They practiced for about 2 hours, and once 3 o’clock hit, the pair dressed in their gear and got in a plane, feeling the nervous jitters.

 

Loki was surprised to find that he wasn’t scared in the slightest, and right before they were set to jump out of the plane, Loki pulled Thor in for a deep kiss, letting him know that he loved him.

 

Thor was the first one of the pair to jump out of the plane in tandem with his instructor, and for the first few seconds, Thor felt as if he were dreaming.

 

The wind was going by so fast, and the feeling of falling and picking up speed and going faster felt so surreal, so the alpha let out a loud whoop, the adrenaline pumping through his veins making him hyper-aware of everything that he felt and saw around him.

 

It was even more amazing when the instructor pulled for the parachute, and they began to glide down, back towards the lot where they would land.

 

Thor took the time that it took to land to look around him, and marvel at everything he saw. Their city was splayed out below him, and seeing it all amazed him.

 

He knew then that this was something he  _ definitely _ wanted to do at least once or twice a year, and began to look forward to the day he could skydive on his own.

 

Once he landed and stripped his gear off, he looked up at Loki, laughing and staring at him a few minutes later as the omega glided down, an unreadable expression on his face.

 

Loki landed, and once he was unhooked from his gear, Thor approached him, arms open for a hug. “Well?”

 

Loki surprised them both by running towards Thor and jumping into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist, and his arms around his neck.

 

Thor laughed and placed his hands under Loki thighs, hefting the omega up so that he could hold onto him better. “Are you alright, Loki?”

 

Loki nodded, still holding onto Thor. 

 

He had never felt so  _ exhilarated _ before in his  _ life _ , and the adrenaline pumping through his veins made him feel as if he could run around the world.

 

He hadn’t been  _ scared _ , but the first thing he’d wanted to do upon landing was to run and jump into Thor’s arms. 

 

Seeing the land down below him and seeing life occur just as it always had made him realize just how appreciative and thankful he was for his new family, and how thankful he was for his new life.

 

He pulled back slightly so that he could press a passion filled kiss against Thor’s lips, which surprised the alpha further.

 

Loki seemed to realize that his behavior was out of character for him then, and he blushed, beginning to remove his legs from around Thor’s waist, and standing on his own two feet.

 

“Sorry…”

 

Thor hugged him close, shaking his head. “Loki, don’t apologize. I… it made me happy. Having you do that.” He pulled back and looked into Loki’s sage green eyes, searching them. “You’re so reserved sometimes with affection, so… seeing you like this was a nice surprise.”

 

Loki had no idea Thor felt this way. “Am I?”

 

The alpha pressed a quick, reassuring kiss against his lips. “It’s nothing to be worried about, Loki.”

 

Loki frowned slightly then. “I’m sorry… sometimes… I still get scared that you’ll push me away if I reach out.”

 

Thor was shocked that Loki admitted something so candid, and felt happy, knowing that their relationship was only going to get better as time went on. “Loki. I will  _ never _ push you away or reject displays of affection from you. I love you. Okay?”

 

Loki nodded, a fierce blush on his face. He still felt embarrassed whenever he admitted his insecurities to Thor, but the alpha never made him feel less than for admitting them. He always embraced Loki with love and affection, and Loki looked up, kissing Thor again, and hoping that his thankfulness towards the alpha was conveyed in it.

 

Thor kissed him back and smiled, feeling as if he had gotten the best anniversary gift in the world, having Loki initiate affection.

 

They kissed once more before smiling, and separated, heading back indoors to change back into their regular clothing.

 

Right when they got back into their car, Loki turned his phone back on and was surprised to see that he had 10 missed calls from his mother. He began to get worried and bit his lower lip, calling his mother back.

 

His mother picked up on the first ring, and it worried Loki even more to hear Celeste wailing in the background.

 

“Mother?!”

 

Loki’s mother sighed, trying to calm Celeste down. “Loki, where are you and Thor right now?”

 

“We’re leaving the skydiving center. Why, what’s wrong?”

 

“We think Celeste might be sick. She hasn’t stopped crying ever since you both left, and we’ve tried  _ everything _ . We think she has colic, so we’re at her pediatrician’s office right now, waiting to be seen.”

 

Loki’s heart dropped, and he nodded quickly. “We’ll meet you both there.”

 

He hung up then and turned to look at Thor, who seemed worried as well. “What’s wrong with Celeste?”

 

“They think she has colic.” sighed Loki, looking at the time. They were about 20 minutes away from the pediatrician’s office, and Loki wished that he and Thor could get there sooner. Celeste hadn’t gotten sick yet, but he’d learned from his online club that colic was very common in babies during the first few months.

 

Thor frowned deeply, beginning to speed up on the highway. “Norns… she probably got too stressed out yesterday… she was outside for so long.”

 

Loki sighed again, trying his best to calm down. “Apparently this is common in young infants… I’m just so concerned that it happened to  _ her _ .”

 

Thor nodded in agreement, making sure that he got them to the pediatrician’s office in record time.

 

The pair practically flew out of the car, and up the steps once they arrived, running to the front desk.

 

The front desk assistant jumped slightly in surprise when Loki and Thor appeared so suddenly, asking about their daughter.

 

“Yes… Celeste Thordottir is in room 103 with her grandparents. The doctor should be in shortly.”

 

Loki and Thor thanked her before rushing down the hall, and into Celeste’s room, able to hear her wailing from the outside of the room.

 

Loki found himself tearing up when he heard his child’s pained cries, and he threw open the door, rushing towards his surprised mother, and carefully taking Celeste out of his arms, pressing multiple kisses against her temple.

 

“It’s alright, sweetheart, Mommy’s here, I’m here now.” murmured Loki, patting her back and beginning to rock her. “Mommy’s here.”

 

Celeste’s cries quieted down some, but she still seemed like she was in pain, which broke Thor and Loki’s hearts.

 

Thor began to pat at Celeste’s back, hoping to calm her down a bit more. “It’s alright, jellybean. It’s alright. You’re okay, now.”

 

Luckily, the doctor entered their room then, smiling in understanding at the family. “Hello. I just saw you guys last week for her shots. The nurse tells me that it seems she might have colic?”

 

Laufey nodded, looking concerned. “My son dropped her off this morning, and she was fine for a few hours, but right around 9 o’clock, she started wailing, and she hasn’t really stopped since.”

 

The doctor nodded, jotting this down in Celeste’s chart. “Okay. Place her down on the examination table, please. I’d like to do a few quick tests to rule out everything first.”

 

Loki warily handed Celeste to her doctor, tearing up again when Celeste’s wails intensified. 

 

The entire family watched as the doctor performed these tests, and were relieved when she placed the infant back into Loki’s arms.

 

“Well, I don’t see anything alarming from my results. I am certain that she has colic.”

 

“What can we do to make her better?” asked Thor, coming to stand behind Loki.

 

“Well… there aren’t really any proven methods for treating colic, but there are some things that have been proven that could lessen the symptoms.”

 

She turned to look at Loki then. “The first thing I recommend trying is not eating any dairy for a week since you breastfeed. If this solves the problem, then we know she’s lactose intolerant. Simethicone drops are also something I’d like to try. They help reduce gas significantly by making it easier for the baby to pass it.”

 

Loki nodded, patting Celeste’s back gently. She’d cried herself to sleep sadly, so, for now, the room was quiet.

 

“What other things should I avoid?” asked Loki, not wanting to make anything worse for his child.

 

“I would recommend avoiding tea, spicy foods, and alcohol, until she is put on an all solid diet.”

 

“May I still drink herbal tea?”

 

The doctor nodded. “Yes. But no tea containing caffeine.”

 

Loki nodded, cementing this to memory. 

 

They thanked the doctor profusely then, and gathered Celeste’s things, walking out of the room with Loki’s parents, and out to their cars.

 

Laufey seemed extremely worried about his grandchild and rubbed at her cheek softly before Loki strapped her into her car seat. “I’m so sorry, Loki. I know today is your anniversary.”

 

Loki sighed, pressing a warm kiss against Celeste’s forehead before pulling away. “It’s alright, Mother. We’re just glad she’s okay, and that it’s not something more serious.”

 

Farbauti sighed as well, thankful that it wasn’t something serious as well. “If you’ll both wait a moment, I’ll run to our car and get Celeste’s things.”

 

Thor and Loki nodded, hugging Loki’s mother goodbye as he walked back to his car with Loki’s father.

 

After Celeste’s things were placed in the backseat of Thor and Loki’s car, they waved goodbye to Farbauti and left, driving back home.

 

They were both relieved that nothing more serious than colic was wrong with Celeste, and after stopping by the pharmacy for Simethicone drops, arrived home, minutely tired from their day. Neither of them wanted to let Celeste out of their sight though, so after feeding her ‒Loki hadn’t had any dairy, caffeinated tea, alcohol, coffee, or spicy things so far today‒ and giving her a few drops of Simethicone, they burped her carefully, and held her close, hoping that their presence would calm her down and relax her.

 

Once they were settled down on their couch, they turned on the TV, making sure that the volume was low so that Celeste wouldn’t wake back up.

 

She was currently nestled into the crook of Thor’s left arm, blissfully asleep.

 

Loki was nestled under Thor’s right arm, his arms wrapped around the alpha’s torso, and his head nestled under Thor’s chin.

 

He didn’t know why he was feeling so… full of  _ affection _ today, but he now knew that Thor wanted him to be this way, so he tried to swallow his pride and minute embarrassment, knowing that it was important that he showed the alpha just how much he loved and appreciated him from time to time.

 

“... I love you.”

 

Thor laughed softly, rubbing at the crest of Loki’s hip with his thumb. “I love you too Loki.” And then… “You don’t have to force yourself to be affectionate, Loki. That’s not what I want.”

 

He felt Loki stiffen in his arms, and rushed to quickly correct himself. “I said that wrong, Loki. Forgive me.” He sighed then hugging Loki just a little closer. “I meant… I meant that I don’t want you doing things that make you uncomfortable. If being more affectionate or initiating affection makes you uncomfortable, I don’t want you to feel as if you’re being forced to do it. I want you  _ happy _ , Loki, and I want us to both love each other for our differences. Okay?”

 

Loki relaxed then, relieved. He was silent for a moment, carefully thinking of the best way to articulate himself.

 

“Showing or initiating affection isn’t an issue because it makes me uncomfortable, Thor. It’s just… I’m still getting used to the fact that I’m with someone who won’t push me away. But… I want you to know just how much you mean to me. And how much I love you. So I don’t mind working on something that makes you happy.” He patted at Thor’s chest playfully, looking up at him and smiling. “Okay?”

 

Thor laughed softly, pressing a warm kiss against Loki’s lips. “Alright.”

 

Loki nestled back into Thor’s side then and closed his eyes. “One more thing, Thor.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I forgot to say this earlier, but… happy anniversary.”

 

Loki could feel the broad smile stretching across Thor’s face, and smiled in turn when Thor pressed another warm kiss to his temple. 

 

“Happy anniversary, Loki.”

 

* * *

 

To the relief of Loki and Thor, Celeste seemed to get better once Loki stopped drinking milk or other drinks with milk in them, so he and Thor figured that she was lactose intolerant. 

 

Their doctor did let them know that just because she seemed intolerant now, it might not always be this way, as most babies outgrew this dairy intolerance by 6 months, so they felt better about her situation. 

 

About a month after their meeting with their old company’s lawyers, Loki and Thor were both “summoned” by the Equal Employment Opportunity Commision. They were both going to be questioned about their experiences in the company, and the event that Loki was suing them for.

 

They would be meeting their lawyers at noon downtown, in a meeting room in the courthouse, where representatives from the EEOC would be.

 

Loki was relieved that this case was still going on, even though it  _ was _ taking quite some time. His lawyers told him that the case wouldn’t be seen by a judge for at  _ least _ another 9 months, but today would definitely help bolster their case against their previous employer.

 

After dropping Celeste off at Thor’s parents’ house, the pair made their way downtown to the courthouse, heading to the room where their lawyers were.

 

Loki wasn’t surprised to see more than one representative from the EEOC, and nodded at them all, sitting down politely. 

 

Once Thor sat down, one of the representatives from the EEOC cleared their throat, getting right to the topic at hand. “Mr. Laufeyson. Mr. Odinson.”

 

Another representative opened their laptop, prepared to begin typing. “Mr. Laufeyson. We have a few questions for you, and ask that you answer them honestly, to the best of your ability. We ask that these explanations are as detailed and in-depth as possible.” He turned to Thor then. “The same will be asked of you, Mr. Odinson.”

 

When both men nodded their agreement, the first representative began their interview. “Is your legal name Loki Laufeyson?”

 

Loki nodded. “Yes.”

 

“And did you work for Yggdrasil Corporation from June 27th, 20XX to July 23rd, 20XX?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“On the 23rd of July, 20XX, at 12 o’clock, please tell us what occurred during the board meeting that you were terminated at.”

 

Loki exhaled slowly, forcing himself to remember that terrible _ , terrible _ day.

 

“I was 16 weeks pregnant, at the time. My boss and colleagues were unaware of my pregnancy, and I decided that I would tell them during this board meeting. I waited until the very end of the meeting to say it, as I felt it would be unprofessional to mention something like this during the actual meeting. Upon informing my boss and my colleagues, my boss told me that it was good I was pregnant, as the company had been looking for a new CFO for some time. When I asked for clarification, she let me know that I was fired.”

 

The representatives all typed away for some time, before one of them spoke again. “What else was said?”

 

“I let her know that I would sue the company if she fired me for being pregnant, and she laughed, telling me that I was only “one person”, and that no one would believe me, and if they did believe me, there was nothing that I could do against such a large company. She also let me know that she had been looking to fire me for  _ some _ time and that the pregnancy was a perfect reason to do so.”

 

The representatives kept their faces impassive and typed this out, each making their own notes.

 

“Is there a history of discrimination in this company, in regards to you?”

 

Lok nodded slowly, feeling himself beginning to tear up. Remembering every  _ single _ thing that he had to fight so hard for while working in this company was hard, and he quickly wiped at his eyes, taking in a sharp breath. “Yes. Our company does not hide the fact that they believe omegas belong at home or doing secretarial work. They… often deny omegas promotions… they deny them raises… besides our call center, or being secretaries, there aren’t really any omegas in management positions.”

 

The representatives frowned deeply here before another representative asked a question. “Is there proof of this?”

 

Loki nodded quickly. “Yes. If the omegas of this company are interviewed, they will tell you this. The records of this… might’ve been destroyed when the executives caught wind of the internal investigation going on.”

 

The interview between Thor, Loki and the EEOC representatives lasted for about 2 more hours, and once they were finished, they left the room in silence, walking to their car.

 

That interview had taken a lot out of them, and Thor and Loki were in a  _ terribly _ foul mood afterward.

 

Celeste was with Thor’s parents, so they made their way to their house, the babbling baby putting smiles on their faces once they arrived.

 

Thor’s parents offered lunch to the pair, so they stayed for an hour before going home.

 

It was time for Celeste’s nap when they returned home, and neither Thor or Loki were surprised that they climbed into bed after laying Celeste down for her nap.

 

That interview had been hard, and it seemed that they were both seeking each other’s comfort.

 

They hoped that the coming months wouldn’t be this stressful, and were thankful that they had each other, and Celeste in their lives.

 

* * *

 

Loki wasn’t sure how he felt about the proceedings of his lawsuit. 

 

He was happy about it being taken seriously, but he wasn’t pleased with how long it was taking. 

 

It had been 4 months since their meeting with the EEOC, and he’d been updated and informed about the proceedings once a week.

 

It seemed that the EEOC were taking Loki’s statement very seriously, and were running their own investigation in the company. 

 

Every omega was pulled to the side and interviewed, which put the executives on edge. They began to realize that Loki was completely serious about seeing this to its end, and tried to reach out to him numerous times about settling, hoping that increasing the amount they’d be willing to pay him, offering to let him create a section in the company that worked to prevent workplace discrimination against omegas, and even letting Thor become CEO would be enough, but Loki refused, not wanting anyone involved in this to get off easy.

 

He was thankful that Thor was by his side throughout all of this, and relieved that their relationship hadn’t changed in the slightest. They were still happy, and in love, and had even decided that they would try to conceive again during Loki’s next heat.

 

Thinking about having more children made Loki feel impossibly happy, and while playing with Celeste, he often wondered what it would be like if he had another child.

 

Around the end of September, Loki began to feel the usual preheat symptoms that started about a week before his heat.

 

He had boundless energy, he was always hungry, and he couldn’t sit still, always rushing off to whatever he felt needed his attention.

 

Celeste was now 9 months old, and was the most  _ adorable _ baby Thor and Loki had ever laid their eyes on. 

 

The baby was getting into what the mothers in Loki’s new mother’s club called the “explorer” phase, which meant that she was getting into  _ everything _ .

 

They had baby gates set up around the house to prevent her from getting into precarious situations and learned the hard way to always keep her in their line of sight when she managed to dump entire  _ bottles _ of dish soap onto the floor one day when Loki had his back turned.

 

Today found Loki and Thor in their living room ‒which had become overrun by Celeste’s numerous toys and educational playthings‒  playing with their daughter.

 

She had learned to call Loki “Ma” and Thor “Da” and was a  _ very _ animated babbler. Loki and Thor often found themselves pretending to understand, knowing that if they encouraged her to keep speaking, she would soon learn how to articulate real words.

 

Loki hadn’t told Thor that he was experiencing preheat symptoms yet ‒they’d only just started 3 days ago, and he wanted to be  _ certain _ ‒ but planned on mentioning it to him sometime today.

 

A hard whack on his arm from Celeste pulled Loki from his thoughts, and he laughed, pretending to growl at Celeste like a monster. “I’m going to eat you!”

 

Celeste screamed and giggled, continuing to laugh when Loki grabbed her and plastered her face and tummy with numerous kisses.

 

He was currently playing on the floor with her, and he shifted onto his back, holding Celeste above him and continuing to play with her.

 

“Careful, now,” chuckled Thor, sitting up and crossing his legs. “What if she throws up?”

 

Loki widened his eyes and stiffened when Thor said this, completely forgetting that this was a possibility. “Norns… I’m so glad you reminded me of that.” He carefully sat up and set Celeste down on the floor. “That’s enough rocket for you, missy.”

 

Celeste giggled again, pulling her hand into her mouth, and staring up at Loki in amusement.

 

The older she got, the easier it was to see whose facial features she had, and they both agreed that their daughter looked most like Frigga. She had the woman’s eye shape and some of her facial structure, but definitely inherited a large part of her personality from Thor.

 

The pair were absolutely  _ enamored _ with their daughter and were both excited to expand their family. 

 

“So… I’m beginning to experience preheat symptoms…” began Loki, looking over at Thor. 

 

Thor reached out and began to play around with Celeste, letting her grab at his index fingers, and smiling when she tried to pull them both towards her. “Really?”

 

Loki nodded, smoothing down Celeste’s hair. “It… it should begin next week, on Sunday night or Monday morning.”

 

Thor hummed, pulling back slightly to offer a challenge to Celeste. “Whose house should we drop her off at?”

 

“Well, I was thinking that my parents could keep her the first two days and nights, and then your parents could keep her for the next two days and that one night.”

 

“I don’t see a problem with that. My parents  _ have _ been keeping Celeste more than usual, so I know your parents want some time alone with her.”

 

Loki laughed softly, a gentle smile on his face. The one thing that everyone in his family agreed on was the fact that they all wanted Celeste to themselves. “Would… you still like to try to conceive during this heat? I need to know now before it becomes too late to take contraceptives.”

 

Thor shifted his gaze towards Loki for a moment. “I would like to. But if you want to wait, then I am fine with that as well.”

 

“I want to try. We got lucky with Celeste, but… I’m not sure how long it will take to conceive this time.”

 

Thor hummed again, feeling these sentiments exactly. They were both still in agreement about not trying IVF if they were unable to conceive after a year. They had their miracle baby, and although they wanted more children, if they were unable to have them, they’d be okay.

 

“Do you want a new brother or sister Celeste?” asked Thor, pretending to be serious.

 

“Yagaba!” cheered Celeste, clapping her tiny hands together.

 

Thor turned towards Loki then, a look of pseudo solemnity on his face, and it took everything in Loki to not break out in a fit of laughter. “The goddess has spoken, Loki. We have her permission to try for another child.”

 

The pair stared at each other for a few seconds, before bursting out in laughter, each of them amused  _ heavily _ by Celeste’s cheer, and Thor’s joke.

 

“Norns, you’re going to kill me.” laughed Loki, wiping at his eyes and holding his sides.

 

Celeste looked at her parents in what seemed to be confusion, and reached out for him, wanting to be picked up. “Ma!”

 

Loki smiled softly and picked his daughter up, kissing her round cheeks a few times. “Hello, sweet child.”

 

Celeste pulled at his shirt then, calling out to him. “Maaaaa!”

 

Loki smirked and looked down, noticing that she was pulling at his chest. “Are you hungry?”

 

Celeste nodded, calling out to him again. “Maaaaaaaaa!”

 

They had recently started her on an all solids diet, but she was still getting used to the fact that she had to eat in a high chair every time she was hungry.

 

Thor looked down at the watch on his wrist, seeing that it was lunchtime. “We might as well feed her before we lay her down for her afternoon nap. It  _ is _ lunchtime after all.”

 

The pair stood up then and walked to their kitchen, Loki sitting Celeste down in her high chair, and Thor grabbing a few fresh fruits to peel so that he could put them in the food processor.

 

The pair wanted Celeste to only eat foods that weren’t processed, so they tried to make all of her food at home.

 

Once everything had been blended into a goop of mashed and blended fruit, Thor placed it into a small jar and grabbed a baby spoon, pulling up a chair to sit in front of her. “Alright, Celeste. Daddy’s come to save the day!”

 

He pretended that the spoon was an airplane, and made plane noises with his mouth, zooming the spoon into her small mouth.

 

Celeste ate the blended fruit happily, clapping her hands and smiling.

 

Thor and Loki took turns feeding her, and after she was done eating, took turns cleaning her up.

 

After they were done, Loki picked her up and kissed her cheek, laughing when she began to pull at his chest again. “Still hungry, sweetheart?”

 

Celeste nodded, beginning to babble at him.

 

“I’ll put half an apple in the food processor for her.” laughed Thor, walking over to their fridge to grab an apple and cut it in half.

 

After they blended this apple and fed it to her, Celeste seemed to be satisfied, and yawned, closing her eyes and nestling her face onto Loki’s shoulder, falling asleep.

 

“I wish I could hold her every single time she fell asleep.” sighed Loki, looking down at her fondly. “But I know if we do that, she’ll never get used to being alone or without us.”

 

Thor felt the same, and reached out, rubbing Celeste’s back affectionately. “I know. We should probably lay her down for her nap now so that we can go shopping for your heat later on in the day.”

 

Loki yawned loudly and followed Thor up the stairs to Celeste’s room. “I might need a nap myself, honestly.”

 

Thor chuckled, finding himself yawning too. “A nap wouldn’t be so bad.”

 

The pair laid Celeste down in her crib, pressing warm kisses against her forehead before leaving and heading to their room.

 

Relaxing in each other's arms, Thor and Loki drifted off to sleep, thankful once again for their somewhat peaceful life, and the prospect of another child on the horizon.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will def have smut, I just haven't decided if the WHOLE chapter will be smut, as I'm still writing it. Thank you for your support as always, everyone!


	9. Hey, I think I'm Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I tried my darned hardest to write a whole chapter full of smut. I really did. But it was so cringe-worthy, and read like a bad porno, so I deleted it, and decided to write something more descriptive and intimate for the story. They still have sex in this chapter, but they aren't having sex the whole chapter, if that makes any sense. 
> 
> ALSO
> 
> So for this court case, I've been relying on a wiki how article, as it's super detailed with its step by step instructions. I misunderstood a step though, about the jury selection process, and by the time I realized my mistake, the scene had already been written, and I didn't want to rewrite it because I was happy with it. So when you get to that scene in the chapter, I guess it can be looked at as another unrealistic part of this story. Again, this is a fun and happy story full of cute fluff, so... not everything will be 100% accurate, but I do my best to make sure it is.

The erratic beating of Loki’s heart was what woke Thor up.

 

Thor currently had the omega nestled against his chest, and he noticed at this moment that Loki was also sweating immensely, and breathing quite fast.

 

It had been about 5 days since Loki informed Thor about his oncoming heat, and now that it was Monday morning, Thor figured that Loki’s heat was finally beginning.

 

They’d dropped Celeste off at Loki’s parents’ house yesterday evening, so the pair could focus on taking care of Loki’s heat. 

 

The alpha carefully released Loki and sat up in bed, noticing that he was covered in sweat as well.

 

He slowly got out of bed and padded across the room, turning on their bedroom fan, and grabbing a chilled bottle of water out of their mini fridge, walking back over to their bed.

 

He sat down and carefully and gently shook Loki awake then, smiling softly when the omega made a soft sound in his throat.

 

“Loki… it’s almost noon.”

 

Loki groaned and rolled over onto his back, beginning to wake up. “Mn… Norns I need to shower.”

 

Thor handed him the chilled bottle of water. “Drink this first. I don’t think you’d want to spend your heat in the hospital because you fainted in the shower.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and laughed, taking the water offered to him, and draining it in record time. 

 

“Do you need one more?”

 

Loki nodded, leaning back against the headboard. “Please.”

 

Thor got up and grabbed Loki another bottle of water, handing it to him. “What are your heats usually like?”

 

Loki drained the second water bottle first before replying. “I have about 30 minutes to shower and eat once I wake up, before… you know.”

 

“I’ll start on breakfast then.”

 

Loki shook his head, moving to get out of bed. “I can’t eat anything too heavy during my heats. Some yogurt and granola with grapes will be fine.”

 

Thor nodded. “Okay. A small bowl of this will be ready for you when you’re done showering.” He winked at Loki then, a mischievous smile on his face. “Of course, if you  _ invited _ me to shower with you, I can’t say that it will be ready immediately after you shower.”

 

Loki snorted and rolled his eyes again, heading towards their bathroom. “I’m afraid I’ll have to say no this time. I need to freshen up if I’m going to spend the next three days trying to get impregnated.”

 

“You make it sound like a chore.” laughed Thor, following Loki into the bathroom. “Besides, it’s not like I haven’t seen or cleaned every inch of you before.”

 

Loki smiled softly when Thor said this and shook his head. “I know. But I want to be alone before my heat starts. I’ll be out soon, so…”

 

Thor understood, knowing that it must be quite strange for Loki to spend his heat with someone for the first time, after spending it alone for over half of his life. The omega most likely needed some time to prepare himself mentally for it.

 

He pressed a quick kiss to Loki’s shoulder before leaving the bathroom and heading downstairs to make Loki’s breakfast. 

 

The house didn’t feel right without Celeste, and although it was nice to be alone with Loki for a few days, his heart now belonged to both Loki and Celeste, so to be without either of them felt wrong.

 

He made a bowl for himself, and walked back upstairs, putting Loki’s bowl in the mini fridge in their room, and beginning to eat.

 

He couldn’t keep the smile off of his face when he remembered that he and Loki would also bond to each other during this heat, and found himself blushing, thinking about how it would feel to be eternally connected to Loki on such a deep level.

 

The omega left the bathroom then, and padded across the room to the mini fridge, opening it and grabbing his breakfast.

 

“Why are you staring at me?” he laughed, feeling Thor’s leering gaze from behind.

 

“Because my spouse just walked across the room naked,  _ while _ they were in heat, and looking absolutely flawless and stunning.”

 

Loki blushed and rolled his eyes, a soft smile on his face. “There’s no point in getting dressed if I’m only going to tear my clothes off in 15 minutes.”

 

Thor couldn’t find fault in this logic, and made a small sound of agreement. “Sometimes I wonder if you understand how beautiful and alluring you are.”

 

Loki’s smile only broadened, and he sat down on their bed next to Thor. “Where is all this coming from?”

 

Thor blushed then, scratching at his beard. “The fact that we’re bonding today, as well as trying to conceive… makes me remember how much I love you… and how thankful I am to have you.”

 

Loki took a bite out of his meal, not wanting to eat too fast or too much. The last thing he wanted was an upset stomach during his heat. 

 

“I’m… honestly relieved to hear this. I know you care, but… hearing it is always nice and reassuring.” He turned to look at Thor then. “I’m excited to bond to you too. And… and I’ll be even happier if we’re able to expand our family within the year.”

 

The pair smiled at each other before finishing up their breakfast. Thor looked at the time and saw that he had a few minutes to wash the dishes and take a quick shower, so he pressed a quick kiss against Loki’s cheek before doing so.

 

He scrubbed his skin free of all the sweat and grime once he entered the shower, and tried his best to hurry, knowing that he didn’t want to leave Loki alone and unattended during his heat.

 

While he was drying off, he heard a soft moan come from their bedroom, and finished quickly, not putting on clothes. Like Loki said, it wouldn’t make any sense anyway.

 

The sight that met him was one that he would cement into his memory for the rest of his days, and he stopped in his tracks, staring at Loki with his eyes open wide and his mouth agape.

 

The omega’s pale skin was currently flushed with a slight pink, and he had a lithe hand wrapped around his cock, another hand gently teasing around his entrance.

 

Loki opened his eyes and turned his head, looking at Thor with a hooded gaze. “Are you just going to stand there and watch me? Or are you going to help me?”

 

Thor was at a loss for words, so Loki closed his eyes and managed to let out a soft laugh, figuring he would have to entice Thor over to his side. 

 

That wouldn’t be too hard to do since this was the beginning of his heat, and he moved the hand that was at his entrance to his chest, beginning to lightly twist and pull at his left nipple, gasping at the change in stimulation.

 

He knew that doing this was cheating, but he began to call out to Thor in a breathy moan, knowing that if nothing else dragged the alpha out of his shock, this would.

 

Hearing Loki call out to him like this sent a shock of desire down Thor’s spine, and he sped over to the omega’s side, holding at Loki’s right hip with a strong hand, and pressing an impassioned kiss against his lips.

 

The pair kissed each other with a hunger, and Loki found himself wrapped in Thor’s warm arms, wondering briefly how it was possible to get so  _ drunk _ off of someone’s kisses.

 

Thor picked up Loki and shifted him until the omega was in his lap, and began to trace kisses down his neck, licking at his pressure points and the sensitive scent glands in his neck.

 

Loki moved his hands to Thor’s golden hair and entangled his fingers in the thick strands, letting out another breathy moan, and holding Thor in place, feeling himself melt as the alpha’s warm tongue licked along the length of his neck and up to his jawline, knowing all the right places to go.

 

Running his hands up and along Loki’s torso, Thor drew him closer and used the pads of his thumbs to rub against Loki’s hard nipples slowly, beginning to tease him.

 

He could feel Loki’s slick on his thigh, but he forced himself to hold off his rut for as long as possible, wanting to worship and love Loki like he deserved. He wanted Loki’s first heat spent with him to be monumental, to be magical, to be everything that the omega wished it could be and more, so he didn’t want to throw that opportunity away by rushing to fuck the man.

 

Instead, he took his time with Loki. He dragged his tongue across every crevice, across every plane, across every expanse of the omega’s skin, and began to slowly pump at Loki’s cock. 

 

He didn’t want the omega to come just yet, so he kept his hold relaxed, his movements leisure and relaxed. 

 

Loki made soft sounds and writhed in Thor’s arms slowly, his body feeling as if it was on fire. 

 

Every touch from Thor felt like electricity across his skin, his nerve endings lit up by every caress. 

 

Thor took his time pleasuring Loki and shifted the man until he was on his back, beginning to press kisses down his neck and to his chest. 

 

The warm breath against his chest from Thor had Loki biting a lip, and when Thor gave an unhurried lap to his nipple, Loki arched in his hold, letting out another soft sound.

 

Thor drew the nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongue around the pert bud, moving his hand over to Loki’s right nipple and beginning to gently twist and pull at it as well.

 

When they both became red and puffy, Thor ended his relentless attack on them, and moved a bit lower, tracing kisses down Loki’s stomach, and down to his erect cock, kissing around the base before licking a long strip up to its head, and drawing the engorged gland into his mouth.

 

This seemed to do it for Loki, and he grabbed at their sheets before climaxing, spilling into Thor’s mouth, and crying out.

 

Thor swallowed before pulling off of Loki’s cock, not surprised that the omega was still erect. Omegas were hypersensitive during their heats, and they often had little to no refractory periods during them.

 

In turn, an alpha generally went into their rut when said omega began to enter the later stages of their heat, in order to keep up.

 

Loki was no exception, and Thor looked down at the alluring sight of Loki’s chest rising and falling, the marks from his kisses covering the expanse of his pale skin. 

 

They shared a heated glance before pulling each other close and slanting their mouths against each other, tongues meeting at parted lips, and bodies lying flush against each other. 

 

They made out for what seemed like minutes, tongues rubbing along and against each other, bodies that seemed as if they couldn’t get any closer, and desire running rampant from within.

 

When the smell of Loki’s slick became overwhelming, Thor pressed one final kiss against Loki’s lips, looking down at him and smiling softly.

 

They were both still cognizant enough to communicate their love for each other through their gaze, and they kissed once more before Thor pulled away, helping Loki onto his knees.

 

This was an intimate position that Thor liked because he got to hold Loki the entire time and be as close as humanly possible to him.

 

He pressed a loving kiss against the junction of Loki’s neck and shoulder and grabbed his cock, stroking himself a few times before guiding himself into Loki, and pushing in. 

 

Omegas were always relaxed here during their heats, so Thor didn’t meet much resistance, and he moved to rest his forehead on Loki’s shoulder, groaning when Loki’s warmth enveloped him. 

 

He felt that he was beginning to lose himself to his rut, and sensed that Loki’s heat was overtaking him as well, as the omega reached back and grabbed Thor’s hips, pulling him closer and encouraging him to begin to move.

 

Snapping his hips into Loki at a slow pace, Thor began to kiss Loki’s neck, beginning to prepare him for the bond bite.

 

During the heat of an omega, alphas in rut could produce a specialized saliva that allowed them to numb the neck of an omega before biting it for the bond mark so that it wouldn’t hurt.

 

Once Loki adjusted, Thor began to move more earnestly, holding Loki’s hips and making sure that he was entering him at an angle that would give the omega the most pleasure. 

 

Loki’s moans and gasps and hitched breaths were like music to Thor’s ears, and he continued a bit harder and a bit faster, sensing from Loki’s moans that the omega was close. 

 

Right when he felt that Loki was on the brink of climaxing, he bit down into his neck, cementing themselves forever as a mated pair.

 

Loki’s eyes shot open and welled with tears when he felt the bite, his mouth open in a silent scream. The bite wasn’t  _ painful _ , but he could still feel it, and that coupled with his orgasm was enough to send Loki’s nerve endings into overdrive. 

 

He went limp in Thor’s arms then, feeling drained and sloth and the alpha held him, carefully lying them down so that Loki was on his stomach, and Thor rested on top of him, pressing warm kisses against the fresh bite.

 

They were finally and truly  _ one _ , and the feeling of having their bond deepen in ways that were unexplainable sent them both into a sort of daze for a few minutes, each of them trying to get used to this new feeling. 

 

They knew then at that moment that they were truly meant to be together, in that moment, forever joined as one.

 

And neither of them would ever regret a thing.

 

* * *

 

Loki woke up the day after his heat feeling sore, sated, and…  _ happy _ .

 

His neck still hurt, but he was relieved that he was finally bonded to Thor.

 

He felt connected to him on a level that he couldn’t quantify or express with words, and he felt the increasing need to remain in the alpha’s arms then, and never leave.

 

He knew that bonded pairs could understand each other in a way that no one else could, and he knew that some bonded couples have even been known to understand each other’s innermost desires and thoughts, knowing what their partner needed or wanted to say before it was said or expressed.

 

He’d also read that bonded pairs had an increased rate of fertility when they were together during an omega’s heat, and wondered if this would help improve his chances at all.

 

It was only 9 am right now, and he missed Celeste  _ terribly _ , wanting nothing more than to go and get her so that she could lie nestled between them, wrapped in their warm embrace.

 

He managed to slip out of Thor’s grasp, and padded over to their bathroom, turning on the shower, and beginning to scrub and exfoliate his skin. Thor had taken good care of him during his heat, but he still wanted to adhere to this part of his post heat ritual. 

 

He washed, exfoliated, and moisturized his skin, making sure to do his 12 step facial regimen that he did once a week.

 

Genetics weren’t the  _ only _ thing that kept Loki looking as young as he did.

 

During the middle of step six, Thor came into the bathroom and pressed a warm kiss against his bond bite before entering their large shower.

 

“We can pick up Celeste once I’m finished showering.”

 

Loki hummed in response, finishing up his 12 step regimen so that he could clean his bond mark, and put a bandage over it. “Norns, I miss her so much. She’s never been away from us this long.”

 

“I know.” sighed Thor. “I miss her too.”

 

He was relieved that he was finally bonded to Loki, and he knew that bonding would only deepen their relationship, but he wasn’t aware of just how  _ much _ it would deepen their relationship until now.

 

He felt as if he knew literally  _ everything _ about Loki, knew what he wanted, what he needed, what he could or wouldn’t say, and it was breathtaking, feeling this way.

 

He loved his new life, and… he didn’t regret a decision in it for a single  _ moment _ .

 

* * *

 

Loki was  _ miserable. _

 

He was supposed to meet up with his lawyers next week, but with the way he was feeling, he didn’t know if he’d make it.

 

It had been about 4 weeks since his heat, and ever since last week, he’d been fatigued, nauseous, bloated, and irritable.

 

He felt bad about snapping at Thor throughout the week over the smallest things, but he just felt so  _ terrible _ .

 

He didn’t know if he caught something during one of the meetings with his lawyers last week ‒one of the men  _ was _ sick‒ and planned on going to the doctor later on today.

 

That is, if he could  _ make _ it there.

 

He’d been quarantining himself from Celeste or wearing a face mask when he held her so that she didn’t catch whatever he had, and he felt like everything that was happening in his life was falling apart at the same time.

 

A quiet knock on their bedroom door interrupted his pity party he was throwing for himself, and he groaned, trying to not shift on the bed too much. He  _ really _ didn’t want to spend the next half hour retching into the toilet.

 

Thor entered their room, sitting down carefully on Loki’s side of the bed. “Loki… love?”

 

“Mn…”

 

“Loki… the doctor’s appointment is at 12. We should probably leave now.”

 

“Mn…”

 

“Do you need help getting dressed?”

 

“Mn…”

 

Thor laughed softly. Although it hurt his heart to see Loki suffering, he turned into an adorable, even more lovable person when he was sick. “Do you want to go to the doctor in your night clothes?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Can you at least put on a jacket?”

 

Loki shook his head slowly. 

 

“A throw, then?”

 

“...Fine.”

 

Thor helped Loki sit up before pressing a warm kiss against his cheek. “I’m going to go get Celeste ready. Can you walk to the car on your own?”

 

Loki took in a shaky breath and nodded, hoping that the doctor would give him medicine that would end his suffering. 

 

By the grace of the Norns, Loki managed to make it downstairs, and into the car, where Thor and Celeste were waiting.

 

He tried his best to not vomit on the way to the doctor’s office, and once they arrived and were shown to a room, Loki collapsed onto the examination table, his head pounding and his skin breaking out in a cold sweat. 

 

“ _ Norns _ , Thor. I don’t know what’s wrong with me!”

 

Thor continued to play with Celeste, keeping the 10-month-old entertained. “The doctor will be here any moment, Loki. Just hang in there.”

 

The omega groaned again, wishing that he could just have  _ something _ to make him feel better.

 

Like an answer to his prayers, Loki’s primary care physician entered the room, surprised to see Thor and Celeste. “Loki! Hello. I didn’t know you got married and started a family.”

 

Loki groaned and nodded slowly. “This is my husband, Thor, and our daughter Celeste.” He shifted his eyes to his doctor then. “Now please tell me you know what’s wrong with me.”

 

His doctor nodded, flipping through Loki’s charts. “Based on the results of your urine test, I  _ can _ say that you’re most likely experiencing a severe bout of morning sickness, along with the usual fatigue and irritability that comes with a pregnancy.”

 

Loki and Thor both perked up here, and Loki widened his eyes a bit, in disbelief. “I’m pregnant?”

 

His doctor nodded, smiling at the pair. “You’re currently 4 weeks along. You didn’t have an abnormal amount of leukocytes in your urine, which tells me that you are most likely not experiencing anything other than pregnancy symptoms. I can prescribe you some medication to help mitigate these symptoms though if you’d like.”

 

Loki nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and relax. He felt as if he might throw up, and knew that he wanted to try not to. “Please.”

 

His doctor nodded, walking over to shake Thor’s hand before patting Loki on the back. “Feel better soon Loki and congratulations.”

 

Once the doctor left, Loki let a small smile grace his lips. He was  _ overjoyed _ that he and Thor were going to have another baby, but as much as he wanted to jump up and down with joy, he  _ didn’t _ want to throw up.

 

Thor seemed to understand Loki’s predicament and stood up, walking over to Loki to help him down from the examination table. “We’ll celebrate once the medicine kicks in. Sound like a plan?”

 

Loki nodded, walking slowly and following Thor out of the room and out of the doctor’s office.

 

Hearing that he was pregnant again did help him feel a bit better, and the  _ second _ he and Thor made it to the pharmacy near their house, Loki took his medication, wanting to feel better so that he and Thor could celebrate, and he could play with Celeste again.

 

The medicine kicked in an hour after they returned home, and Loki finally had the energy to shower and get dressed for the day.

 

The first thing he did after taking a shower and getting dressed was heading downstairs to the living room, where Thor and Celeste were.

 

The pair were currently playing a game of “chase” on the floor, and Loki smiled at the sight, pulling out his phone and recording this.

 

Thor noticed Loki and winked at him before he chased after Celeste on his knees, and growled at her, pretending that he was a monster.

 

Celeste screamed and giggled, crawling away and laughing again when Thor picked her up and pretended to gobble her up.

 

She happened to notice Loki then, and she began to squirm in Thor’s arms, reaching out for Loki. “Ma!!! Ma!!!”

 

Loki smiled and walked over to the pair, picking up Celeste and smothering her face in kisses, which made the baby giggle happily. “How’s mommy’s bright star doing?”

 

Celeste babbled at him happily, so Loki smiled and nodded his head, encouraging her to continue to speak. “You missed me too? Mommy’s so happy to hear that!”

 

Celeste squeaked happily and nodded before nestling into the warmth of Loki’s neck, and breathing in his comforting scent.

 

Loki  _ loved _ his daughter so much, and he pressed warm kisses against her temple, glad that he could hold her again.

 

He noticed then that Thor was recording him, and smiled, winking at him. “It’s time for her to eat, isn’t it?”

 

Thor nodded, ending his recording and walking over to Loki, placing a loving kiss against his lips. “Yep.”

 

Loki kissed him back, and blushed, looking away in embarrassment. “I’ve been throwing up so much that I haven’t been able to kiss you lately…”

 

Thor smiled softly and rubbed at the small of Loki’s back, grabbing the man’s hip with his other hand and pulling him closer. “I’ve missed kissing you too, Loki. That, and other things.” laughed Thor, winking at the omega.

 

Loki rolled his eyes and laughed, pressing another kiss against Thor’s lips. “Let’s hurry and feed our princess before she falls asleep. She’s already closed her eyes.”

 

Thor smiled, following Loki into their kitchen. “What should she eat?”

 

Loki pressed multiple kisses against Celeste’s cheek to wake her up. “I wanted her to try eating something a  _ bit _ more solid now that she has a few teeth growing in. What about quinoa?”

 

Thor began to prepare this for their child, still over the moon from the news that Loki currently carried their second child.

 

“I wonder why you’re experiencing such terrible morning sickness with this one. You didn’t experience any of that with Celeste.”

 

Loki nodded, taking the small bowl Thor handed to him so that he could begin to feed Celeste. “I wonder that myself… I’ll ask the mothers in my club if they’ve experienced something like this.”

 

Celeste shouting at him drew his attention back, and he laughed, scooping up more quinoa, and feeding her. “Norns, there’s not an ounce of me in her personality.”

 

Thor laughed, walking over to the pair and crouching down in front of Celeste’s high chair. “That’s not true, right sweetheart?”

 

Celeste tried to babble while eating, which Thor and Loki found amusing, and the pair laughed, both of them reaching out to smooth her hair.

 

The love they had for her couldn’t be expressed with words, and now that they were pregnant again, they couldn’t  _ wait _ to meet the newest addition to their family.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Loki sighed and nodded, buttoning up his dress shirt. 

 

He and Thor were meeting with their lawyers so that they could interview people for their jury for the trial.

 

He had no idea that they’d be allowed to do this but was not complaining in the slightest. Being able to choose who went on the jury panel for his case would only bolster his chances of winning, so although he felt a bit nervous, he was ready.

 

They would be dropping Celeste off at Thor’s parents’ house while they spent the day at the courthouse, so they wouldn’t have to worry about her getting cranky or tired or bored while they interviewed jurors. 

 

After doing research, it seemed that he would only be allowed to have a say in half of the jurors. The other half of the jurors would be chosen by his previous employers, to create a fair trial.

 

Of course, he didn’t quite understand how this would make a fair trial and believed that the jurors being chosen at random would be better and fairer. But, this was the law, and unlike his previous employer, he would abide by it.

 

After saying goodbye to Celeste, Thor and Loki made their way downtown to the courthouse, parking their car and walking into the large building. 

 

They would be meeting in a small room on the 3rd floor, and Loki was relieved to find that he and his previous employer would be interviewing potential jurors in separate rooms, on separate floors. 

 

Their lawyer greeted them once they entered the room, and shook their hands, asking them to sit before he called in the first potential juror. 

 

A small, omega woman entered then, and nodded at them all, sitting down in the chair in front of their table.

 

Thor and Loki’s lawyer spoke first, and greeted her, looking down at his paper. “Rebecca Thompson?”

 

The omega nodded. “That is me.”

 

“Hello, Rebecca. We’re going to ask you a few questions, and we ask that you answer them honestly and to the best of your ability.”

 

The omega nodded again, so Loki took over, asking the first question. “What is your work history?”

 

The omega seemed flustered by this, and blushed, looking down. “I-I used to work at a small candy store, when I was 15.”

 

Loki frowned in confusion. This omega wasn’t young by any means, so he was curious to find out if this was her only job. “Do… you currently work there?”

 

“I do not.” answered the omega. “I don’t believe it’s right for omegas to work when there are small children at home. I got married at 16 and had my first child then too, so… I haven’t worked since I was 15.”

 

Loki had been told to keep his face as neutral and impassive as possible during these interviews, and he found it hard to do so, mild disgust rising in his throat. He attributed his extreme aversion to the statement to his fluctuation in hormones because of the pregnancy, as he  _ had _ been extremely emotional as of late.

 

He cleared his throat and erased the mild frown from his face. “Do you feel that you are discriminated against because of your status as an omega?”

 

The woman made a face at this. “I do not. The only reason why omegas feel discriminated against is that they venture into places that they shouldn’t, and try to force the world to give them opportunities that they don’t deserve.”

 

Now Loki was pissed. He could understand someone believing this for themselves  _ personally _ , and choosing to only apply this lifestyle to themselves, but to believe that every  _ single _ omega should live like that? Despicable.

 

He looked down the rest of his list, not bothering to ask her any more questions. “Well, I have no more questions. Thor? Aaron?”

 

Thor and the pair’s lawyer shook their heads, and their lawyer thanked the omega for her time.

 

Once the door was closed, Loki sighed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “Norns, can we find 6 jurors that  _ aren’t _ from the 1950’s?”

 

Thor rested a calm hand on Loki’s thigh. “It’ll be alright, Loki.”

 

Their lawyer sighed, looking down the list of potential jurors. “It’s a shame she feels that way. She’ll most likely be chosen by the other side to help bolster their argument.”

 

He called in the next juror then, which was a beta male. “Arthur James?”

 

The beta nodded, sitting down in the chair in front of the trio. 

 

Thor decided he would speak first after their lawyer let the beta know to reply to all questions honestly, and he smiled at the man, hoping to calm his nerves. “Hello, Arthur.”

 

The beta seemed confused by Thor’s calm and relaxed demeanor, and he nodded at him. “... Hello.”

 

“The first thing I’d like to ask you today is your history of work experience.”

 

The beta blinked a few times, thinking. “I… worked at a small cell phone store in the mall in high school, a few waiting jobs in college, and as a customer service rep for 3 years after graduating. I am now a manager over a customer service department in the same company.”

 

Thor nodded, pleased by this. “Throughout your work history, do you feel you have ever been discriminated against because of your secondary sex?”

 

The beta seemed even more confused now, and he looked back at the lawyer.

 

“Just answer all questions honestly and to the best of your ability, Mr. James.”

 

The beta frowned slightly. “... Yes. When I worked at the cell phone store and as a waiter, they wanted me to be either an omega or an alpha. They felt a beta wouldn’t draw in enough customers. In my current position, it is no secret that the company only wants alphas in managerial positions. I’ve… been denied promotions twice, with this current company.”

 

Loki was surprised to hear this, but it made perfect sense. Betas made up about half of their society, and although they were the majority, many companies felt that alphas or omegas had the true appeal and that betas were too plain to carry out certain positions or careers effectively. 

 

They spent about 10 more minutes interviewing this candidate before dismissing him, and they all decided that he would be a nice juror. 

 

Their day was spent interviewing 24 candidates, and by the end of it, Loki was so upset that he was almost  _ certain _ that he had lost his faith in all of humanity. 

 

He knew that there were people who believed omegas shouldn’t be in positions of power but to see and hear just how  _ many _ omegas believed this was infuriating, and all he wanted to do when he got home was relax on the couch with Celeste in his arms, wrapped in Thor’s strong embrace.

 

The pair said goodbye to their lawyer and were told that they would know when their trial began in two weeks time.

 

This managed to upset Loki even more, as he just wanted this damn court case to be  _ over _ with already, but Thor was there to help calm him down and relax him.

 

Loki mentioned this once they were in their car, off to go pick up Celeste. “Norns, Thor… I don’t know how you’re still by my side.”

 

Thor chuckled and raised an eyebrow at the man. “Why would I leave you?”

 

“I’ve been so emotional and moody lately. I’m even pissing myself off.”

 

Thor snorted, rolling his eyes. “Loki. I love you. But you’ve always been emotional and moody. This pregnancy is only heightening that aspect of your personality, and while it might scare off everyone else, it’ll take  _ much _ more than that to scare me off.”

 

Loki smiled softly and closed his eyes, resting his hands on his flat stomach. “You sure?”

 

“I’m certain.” smiled Thor, reaching over to rub at Loki’s thigh affectionately. “There’s nothing you can do to scare me away. I love you too much.”

 

This made Loki’s smile broaden, and he cracked open a tired eye to stare at Thor for a few seconds. “Even if I manage to become a downright  _ horrid _ omega?”

 

Thor laughed, shaking his head. “That’s not in your character, Loki. The absolute “worst” thing you’ll do is “demand” that I massage your ankles and feet, or get you something because you don’t want to get it yourself.” He moved to grab Loki’s hand so that he could kiss it. “I love you, Loki.  _ All _ of you. Okay?”

 

Loki nodded, feeling a pleasant calm settle over him. “... And I love you too.”

 

It was times like this that made Loki so thankful to have Thor and Celeste in his life. Even when his days were the worst he’d ever experienced, all it took was a smile from Celeste and warm, encouraging words from Thor to make it all better.

 

* * *

 

3 weeks after their interviewing of the jurors, Thor and Loki were told their court date. It would be March 3rd, 20XX, which was 4 months away. Loki would be 6 months pregnant by then, so although he wasn’t  _ pleased _ that he would be forced to testify so late in the pregnancy, he was relieved that it would all be over after then. 

 

Today was a  _ much _ happier day though, as the pair had Loki’s first ultrasound and checkup scheduled for the day. 

 

They first had to feed Celeste though and eat breakfast themselves, so the pair set Celeste down on a play mat in the dining room, wanting her to play with her toys while they ate.

 

She had learned the word “no” last week, and now it was her favorite word, as the 11-month-old often shouted it at Loki and Thor whenever they did something; even if they did something that she liked. 

 

Thor finished eating first, and after putting his plate in the sink, walked over to Celeste, reaching out to pinch her cheek in affection. “Celeste, it’s time to eat breakfast. Are you hungry?”

 

“No!”

 

Loki and Thor both laughed, amused by their child.

 

“Do you want to play with your toys for a few more minutes?”

 

“No!”

 

“Then how about we eat, okay?”

 

Celeste seemed to ponder on this for a few seconds before nodding and dropping her toy. “Kay!”

 

Thor laughed and picked her up, kissing her cheek. “Let’s eat some eggs and ham today.”

 

“No!”

 

Thor set her down in her highchair. “Oatmeal?”

 

“No!”

 

Loki had finished eating then, and he placed his plate in the sink, grabbing the ingredients for eggs and ham. “Do you want something good, Celeste?”

 

Their daughter nodded eagerly, looking over at him expectantly. 

 

“Then let Mommy make you breakfast. Okay?”

 

Celeste nodded, trying her best to wait patiently for her breakfast.

 

It only took a few minutes to cook, and once it was done, Loki placed everything in a bowl and handed it to Thor with one of Celeste’s baby spoons.

 

“Want Daddy to feed you, Celeste?”

 

Their daughter frowned and shook her head. “No!”

 

“Want to be a big girl and feed yourself?”

 

Celeste nodded happily, reaching out and taking the spoon Thor offered to her. Once Thor placed the bowl down in front of her, Celeste began to feed herself, which pleased Thor and Loki to no end.

 

Loki made sure to commemorate this event with numerous photos for their online scrapbook and encouraged their daughter to continue feeding herself.

 

She finished soon after, and Thor and Loki praised her immensely, feeling so proud of her. It was a small feat, but a feat nonetheless, so they were happy.

 

The family then went through the motions of getting ready in the morning, and left their house at 9, off to Loki’s 10 am appointment. 

 

They were quickly shown to a room after signing in, and after submitting a blood and urine sample, Loki sat down on the examination table, excited to finally see their newest child for the first time.

 

His doctor knocked on the door twice before entering his room, a happy smile on her face. “Hello, Loki.”

 

Loki smiled, hugging his doctor. “Hello, Angela.”

 

“I hear you’re pregnant again.”

 

Loki nodded, a proud smile on his face. “I am. Though, I have been experiencing  _ terrible _ morning sickness. I’ve only been able to make it through each day because of medication.”

 

His doctor hummed, preparing the ultrasound machine. “I have a theory as to why that is. We’ll confirm it once I set up the ultrasound.”

 

Loki frowned deeply, beginning to get worried. “What sort of theory are we talking about?”

 

His doctor put out a calm hand, patting Loki’s shoulder. “Nothing to be concerned over, Loki. You’re in perfect health, and so is the child.”

 

Loki and Thor both relaxed then, relieved by this news. 

 

“Lie back for me, and lift your shirt up please, Loki.”

 

Loki lied back and lifted up his shirt, exposing his stomach. He could see the  _ faintest _ rise of a bump, but it was still too small to even be considered one.

 

“Can you both look at the screen, please? I’d like you both to see this at the same time.”

 

Thor and Loki shot each other confused looks but did as she asked, looking at the screen of the ultrasound machine.

 

Loki’s doctor applied jelly to Loki’s stomach, and pressed the probe onto it, turning on the machine.

 

Immediately the sound of whooshing filled the room, and Loki and Thor gazed at the screen in surprise, not believing what they saw.

 

“Norns!”

 

“I-Is that‒”

 

Loki’s doctor laughed softly, beginning to take snapshots. “Congratulations! You’re having twins!”

 

Loki had the broadest smile on his face, and he stared at the small fetuses on screen, laughing and wiping at his eyes. “Norns… twins?”

 

His doctor nodded. “Yes. And they’re identical. Because of your blood test, we know both sexes of the babies. Would you both like to know?”

 

Loki looked over at Thor, gauging his reaction. The alpha seemed just as happy as he was, and that made the omega even happier, knowing that Thor was just as excited.

 

“I… I think I want to know,” admitted Thor, looking at Loki softly. “But if you want it to remain a surprise, then I will be okay with that too.”

 

Loki shifted his gaze back to the screen, looking at his children. “I… I want to know too.”

 

Their doctor smiled in understanding. “You’re going to have male omegas.”

 

Hearing that he would have omega children made Loki feel as if he was getting what he always wanted. He loved Celeste more than anything in this life, and he always would, but to hear that he would be having two omegas just made everything that he was fighting for that much more important.

 

He wasn’t just fighting for himself with this lawsuit, he was now fighting for his children, who would come into this world innocent. They didn’t deserve to be judged for their secondary sex, they deserved to be offered everything that an alpha was offered in life, and he knew then that he would never stop fighting for the rights of omegas.

 

He would make sure he won this court case, he would make sure that he made it known to every company in the  _ country _ that excluding omegas from positions of power was no longer acceptable, and he would make sure that he did his damn  _ best _ to make this world a better place for his children.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!
> 
> Twins!
> 
> I don't know why I love Thor and Loki having at least one set of multiples in each of the stories I do for them, but I just do. 
> 
> Because I start my new job on the 15th of October, and I'm still in school, I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out. My job is full time, and I go to school, so... sadly, fanfic is falling to the back burner. But I have not given up on ANY of my stories, so updates will happen between now and November. 
> 
> Thanks for supporting me and this crack-fluff story! <3


	10. Hey, We Won't Lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> First and foremost, I do apologize for my long absence. I work 40 hours a week, and I was hospitalized 3 times during the month of November, so... life has been pretty hectic, to say the least.
> 
> But here is the awaited chapter!
> 
> I really wanted to make this a dramatic courtroom chapter, but... I feel that this isn't what this story is about. This story is all fluff and love and good vibes, so I didn't drag the courtroom scene out longer than this chapter.

Loki groaned softly when he felt a weight crawl next to him and push itself into his arms in he and Thor’s bed, so he slowly opened his eyes and looked down.

 

A head full of golden hair and sage green eyes stared back up at him, silently asking for permission to be there.

 

“Celeste… what’s wrong?”

 

Celeste moved to wrap her arms around Loki’s neck and burrowed her face into it, not answering. 

 

Loki sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a warm kiss into her hair. “Did you have a nightmare?”

 

The 15-month-old shook her head no, and nestled further into Loki’s skin, which made the omega smile. She was currently doing her best to wrap her legs around Loki’s stomach, and decided that she would just scoot up so that she could rest on the very top of his stomach instead of the middle. 

 

“Did you just need a hug?”

 

Celeste nodded, and it was this confession that warmed Loki’s heart and made him want to cry. The love he felt for his child couldn’t be expressed in words, and knowing that she loved him just as much meant everything to him.

 

The fact that Thor and Loki were her world made Loki feel as if he had something to live for, made him feel like he had a purpose, and knowing that 2 and a half years ago he didn’t have this just made him appreciate moments like this even more.

 

“Mommy loves you, sweetheart.”

 

He could feel Celeste’s smile against his skin, and began to hum softly so that he could lull her to sleep.

 

His trial would be today in a few hours, so he had been having some trouble sleeping. 

 

Of course, it didn’t help that the boys were restless too. They kept shifting and kicking around inside of him. 

 

Because he was now 6 months along, and was carrying twins, he wasn’t  _ miserable _ , but he did feel quite fatigued and stressed because of their constant movement and kicking. If these children were anything like this outside the womb, they’d be a  _ handful _ .

 

He managed to somehow take his mind off of their kicking, and fell asleep, hugging Celeste closer.

 

He didn’t wake up again until his alarm went off a few hours later around 7 am.

 

He wasn’t surprised to see that both he and Celeste were wrapped in Thor’s strong embrace, and he found himself smiling softly, not wanting to get up and leave the warmth of his arms.

 

A warm kiss to his forehead made his smile only grow, and he shifted to look up at Thor, who gave him a tired smile.

 

“Ready for today?”

 

Loki closed his eyes and exhaled softly, mentally preparing himself for the day. He just  _ knew _ it would be insane.

 

“Norns, no. Not at all. But… it is something that we must do. Once this is done and over with we can focus on ourselves and the children. And I’m looking forward to that more than anything.”

 

Thor pressed another warm kiss against Loki’s forehead. He understood and felt these sentiments as well. “I couldn’t help but notice that our princess joined us sometime last night.”

 

Loki chuckled, looking down at their daughter. “Yes… she said she was lonely and wanted a hug.”

 

Hearing this warmed Thor’s heart and almost made him tear up. “Norns… sometimes I think there’s nothing she can do that will ever make me love her more than I already do, and then something like this happens and I am proven wrong.”

 

Loki laughed softly. “I feel the same. Knowing that she loves us unconditionally… it warms my heart.”

 

A loud yawn from Celeste made Thor and Loki smile, and they watched as Celeste woke up and smiled at them as well.

 

Thor reached up to rub her cheek with his thumb, which made her smile even more. “Good morning, princess.”

Celeste let go of Loki and turned her small body around so that she could wrap her arms around Thor’s neck and press a quick kiss against his nose. “Daddy!”

 

Thor rubbed at her back gently, thanking the Norns that he was able to experience such love and joy. “Did you sleep well?”

 

Celeste nodded, looking up at Thor. “Tummy!”

 

Thor quirked an eyebrow up at her. “Tummy? Do you mean Mommy’s tummy?”

 

Their daughter huffed and shook her head, trying to think of the word she wanted to say. 

 

Thor always found this adorable, seeing the gears in her head turn as she thought about how to better express herself.

 

“Egg!”

 

Thor laughed softly, looking down at her with a gentle look in his eyes. “Are you hungry, sweetheart?”

 

Celeste nodded eagerly, sitting up in Thor and Loki’s bed and pulling at Thor shirt. “Egg!”

 

Loki snorted, sitting up along with Thor. “Would you like an omelet, darling?”

 

Celeste nodded enthusiastically again. “Egg!”

 

Thor picked her up and pressed multiple warm kisses against her cheek, climbing out of bed and following Loki downstairs and to their kitchen.

 

Celeste was like her father in more ways than one, and her love of meat and spicy things amused them both to no end.

 

Her favorite breakfast meal was an omelet filled with shredded cheese, turkey sausage, and bell peppers, and it would surprise Loki more if she  _ didn’t _ request this meal at the start of each day.

 

Thankfully, this meal only took a few minutes to prepare, so after setting her meal down in front of her, Loki began to help make breakfast for himself and Thor.

 

He didn’t want anything too heavy, as he was feeling on edge because of the trial. 

 

Celeste would be spending each day of the trial at either Thor’s parents’ house or at Loki’s parents’ house, and was innocently unaware of Loki’s growing anxiety.

 

He was trying his best to hide it from her, as the child was surprisingly perceptive of his emotions and moods, and so far it looked like it was working.

 

The family enjoyed their breakfast together and got ready, making sure that Celeste’s favorite toys were packed.

 

Loki wished he didn’t have to drop her off at all, but there was  _ nothing _ on this Earth that would stop him from winning this trial. He refused to live in a world where people were discriminated against because of things they could not control, and the absolute last thing he wanted was for his unborn children to grow up in a world like this feeling like they didn’t matter as much to anyone as their sister did because of their secondary sex.

 

His ride to the courthouse after dropping off their daughter was filled with a panicked anxiety, and he couldn’t stop himself from muttering prayer after prayer that everything would be okay.

 

Walking up those steps and through the courthouse doors caused Loki to break out into a cold sweat, and when he and Thor entered the courtroom and greeted his lawyers, it was as if Loki was seeing everything from 3rd person.

 

A warm hand on the small of his back instantly relaxed Loki, and he looked over at Thor, an appreciative smile on his face. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

Thor moved to squeeze Loki’s hip before letting go of him. “Everything will be okay, Loki. I couldn’t think of a better person to fight against a mega-corporation than you.”

 

Hearing this put a small smile on Loki’s face. “Norns. I just hope this trial doesn’t drag on for  _ too _ long. My doctor wants me on bedrest in two months until the boys are here.”

 

Thor sighed and helped Loki sit down before sitting down himself. “I had honestly forgotten that. If the trial drags on for too long, I’m sure the judge will allow for a momentary lapse per the doctor’s order.”

 

Loki exhaled softly and nodded, resting a hand on his stomach. “I’ll be so happy when they’re out of me. The boys have been absolutely  _ horrid _ this week.”

 

This put an amused smile on Thor’s face, and he moved a large hand to Loki’s stomach as well. “Two more months, right? Twins generally aren’t carried to term?”

 

Loki closed his eyes and tried to relax. “Not for omegas. They’re small enough to be carried to term.”

 

Thor packed this knowledge away into his mind and looked towards the front of the room as the judge walked through the doors. 

 

“All rise, for the Honorable Judge Matterson!”

 

Everyone in the courtroom stood as the judge entered the room and made his way to his designated area. 

 

Once the judge sat down, he cleared his throat and began to speak, introducing this landmark case to the room. 

 

“Today we have Laufeyson and Odinson vs. Helioex Inc. Laufeyson’s party has refused the other party’s requests and offers to settle, so this case has been brought to my attention. Laufeyson’s party is currently seeking an undisclosed monetary amount from this company as compensation for his experiences and seeks to have every high ranking executive in this company that has a board position, to be replaced.”

 

The judge frowned for a moment as he looked over the information for this case, and sighed again, obviously displeased. He was good at not showing if he favored one side in particular though, and it was this that made Loki nervous. 

 

“Defense, please call your first witness to the stand.”

 

One of the corporate lawyers for Thor and Loki’s old company stood and walked to the front of the room. “The defense calls Loki Laufeyson to the stand.”

 

Loki’s heart dropped when he heard his name, and he tried his best to steel himself and calm his nerves. Thor stood as well to help Loki stand and squeezed his hand affectionately before sitting back down, watching Loki walk to the front of the courtroom to sit.

 

Loki refused to look at any of the executives present from his old company. Looking at them would insight a fire from deep within, and he refused to let them see him break.

 

“Hello, Mr. Laufeyson.”

 

Loki kept his face skillfully impassive and gave a slight nod at the defense attorney.

 

“So, Mr. Laufeyson… I couldn’t help but notice you’re currently pregnant.”

 

“I am.”

 

“I have also been told that your first child is only a little over a year old.”

 

Loki’s lawyer rolled his eyes then and called out to the judge. “Your Honor!”

 

The judge seemed to be bothered by the other side’s useless prodding as well, and sighed, a deep set frown on his face. “Henrickson.”

 

The lawyer defending Loki’s old company sighed and cut to the chase, beginning to badger Loki. “You never really wanted to work in the corporate world, did you, Loki?”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes at the alpha dangerously. “Excuse me?”

 

The lawyer shrugged his shoulders. “You’re an omega. You can lie and say that kids and a husband and a family to call your own were never a desire, but the  _ second _ an opportunity for you to get these things presented itself, you took it.”

 

“ _ Excuse me?!” _

 

“During our interviews of the corporate omegas and betas, it was revealed that you had been looking into adoption for a few years now.”

 

Loki went stark white here, and remained silent, looking over at Thor.

 

The alpha seemed confused, and Loki felt as if he wanted to just leave and drop the lawsuit. This lawyer was trying to get under his skin, get at him every way he knew how, and Loki honestly wished he could say that it wasn’t working.

 

“...Yes. I did confide to some colleagues that I was considering adoption. I struggle to understand what this has to do with anything.”

 

The defense’s lawyer laughed then. “What I’m trying to get at Mr. Laufeyson is that you  _ wanted _ a family. And this company granted you the chance to finally enjoy what you have always wanted, what you’ve always  _ yearned _ for. You wanted a family Mr. Laufeyson. And because of this, you would’ve been an  _ extreme _ liability to this company; especially when one considers that you were an executive board member.”

 

Loki held his tongue and stared at the lawyer in contempt.

 

If this was the best they could come up with after months of planning, there was  _ no _ way Loki was losing this case.

 

“You were a CFO. This position requires at  _ least _ 50 hour work weeks and constant travel. You couldn’t  _ possibly _ expect this company to retain your position while you took time off to have and raise a child.  _ If _ you can no longer perform the duties that are required of you, then this company has the  _ legal _ right to terminate your employment; I believe that you were made aware of this when you signed your employment contract?”

 

“What are you-”

 

The defense lawyer turned around, and pressed a button on a remote he was holding, bringing up a document with a few lines highlighted on it, to a large projection screen.

 

“Before you is your employment contract. Please read the first highlighted line for me Mr. Laufeyson.”

 

“... If, for any reason, you refuse to attend to your duties as a member of this company, or are no longer able to perform your daily tasks, Helioex reserves the right to terminate your employment at any time.”

 

“Thank you. And may you please read the second highlighted section?”

 

Loki gritted his teeth and forced himself to read the second highlighted line. “The hired party shall  _ not _ take Helioex to court if terminated. Calling for a lawsuit against Helioex for rightful termination will be a clear violation of this contract.”

 

“Thank you.” The defense lawyer put away his remote and turned back to Loki, crossing his arms. “Not only are you suing your previous employer for something they had the  _ legal _ right to do, but you are also in  _ clear _ violation of the contract that  _ you _ agreed to.”

 

Loki had no words for this man, and he remained silent, anger brewing from within. 

 

The defense lawyer seemed satisfied with this, and gave a cocky smirk before turning around. “No further questioning is necessary.”

 

The judge turned towards Loki’s lawyers next. “Does the party of Laufeyson wish to question this witness?”

 

“Yes, your honor.” sighed Loki’s lawyer, beginning to stand up.

 

Loki had complete faith in his lawyer, and knew that this man had decades of experience under his belt.

 

He wouldn’t let them go down without a fight.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Laufeyson.”

 

“Good morning.”

 

“Now, the defense is trying to claim that you are breaching your contract with them. But I would like the jury to hear your story before I begin questioning you. Please, tell them about the years of discrimination you’ve experienced at the hands of your superiors.”

 

“Your honor!” shouted the defense attorney, obviously displeased with the direction this was going. “There is  _ no _ evidence that Helioex has ever discriminated against Mr. Laufeyson.”

 

“I disagree.” fought Loki’s lawyer. He pressed a button on the small remote in his hand, bringing up an excel spreadsheet that had been blown up large enough for the jury to see. “On this spreadsheet, you will find recorded instances of reports of discrimination that are divided by year, and then subdivided by secondary sex. There is a  _ stark _ contrast between the number of omegas who report discrimination, when compared to the other sexes.”

 

This seemed to shut up the defense lawyer, so Loki’s lawyer nodded back at the omega, encouraging him to continue.

 

Loki looked up and over at his old boss, steely determination in his veins. “While working at this company, I received constant harassment because of my secondary sex. I was not given many of the same privileges that my colleagues were given, I was expected to overperform for the same pay, I was asked to go above and beyond, I was told that if I didn’t do something the  _ exact _ way the CEO wanted, she would fire me. The threat of being fired was held over my head every single day I work for this company. I was often times given the cold shoulder or rebuffed, and often told that I did not belong in this level of management. I was told on numerous occasions that I did not deserve my position of CFO, and that anything and everything would be done to get me removed from that position.

 

“When I married my husband, he was told that I should resign, as omegas “belonged in the home”. And when I informed my boss and colleagues that I was pregnant, I was told by the CEO that she was relieved, as she had been looking for a reason to fire me for some time now. I… I was also told that I would never win if I pursued a lawsuit against this company, as I was only one person. And no one would believe an omega.”

 

Murmuring voices spread throughout the courtroom at Loki’s final statement, and the judge raised his hand, calling for order.

 

Once order had been restored, Loki’s lawyer began to speak again. “Now Loki, the defense is trying to argue that researching adoption in your personal time is evidence that you would soon become a liability to them. But, I would like to remind everyone that in this country, it is  _ illegal _ for an employer to discriminate against someone for sex, gender, race, religion, or disability. It is  _ also _ illegal to fire a pregnant employee.”

 

Loki’s lawyer turned towards the jury then. “This company is trying to deny that what they did was wrong. They’re trying to masquerade this case as something that it’s not. And what they did was wrong. Loki has experienced discrimination every single  _ day _ that he worked at this company, and it’s time that we show megacorporations that they  _ cannot _ discriminate against omegas anymore.”

 

Loki’s lawyer nodded at him once before going to sit down, and Loki had to mentally prepare himself for the onslaught he knew was coming from the defense lawyer.

 

It seemed that they wanted to question him again.

 

“Mr. Laufeyson, how would you rate yourself as a professional?”

 

Loki let out a soft sigh. “I… I feel like I was a very professional employee.”

 

“And your relationship with your colleagues?”

 

“I have no complaints. Other than the obvious discrimination, I believe that my interactions with everyone were of a professional level.”

 

“So… tell me this. When interviewing those of your company about your personality, an overwhelming majority of people stated that you were cold, abrasive, and hard to approach.”

 

Loki tried his best to not glare at the lawyer. “I disagree. I don’t work to make friends. I am polite to everyone in a courteous manner.”

 

“But… you met your husband at work?” countered the lawyer.

 

“My husband and I have been best friends since we were children. We had a relationship outside of, and before, work.”

 

“Can you tell me why your relationship was not made known until after your marriage?”

 

“Objection! Relevance, Your Honor!”

 

“Sustained.” sighed the judge.

 

The defense lawyer frowned, and changed up his question. “...No more questions, Your Honor.”

 

This shocked Loki to no end, and he tried to make his expression impassive as the defense lawyer sat down.

 

“Are there any more questions for Loki Laufeyson?”

 

Both parties said no, so Loki was finally given permission to head back to his seat. He knew that there would only be more questioning throughout the week, and he knew that the defense would only try to break him.

 

But that was okay.

 

Because Loki was strong.

 

And he knew he wouldn’t break.

* * *

 

 

To Loki’s  _ complete _ dismay, the trial carried on day after day after  _ day _ , and towards the end of his 8th month of pregnancy, it seemed like the trial would finally be over.

 

He was very annoyed that it took this long to come to a decision, but the defense was  _ not _ giving up.

 

They finally ran out of ideas and arguments during the 2nd month of the trial, and gathered the last day for the closing arguments and the jury’s decision.

 

Loki wanted  _ nothing _ more than to be in bed right now relaxing with his swollen feet propped up, but this trial meant everything to him, and he wasn’t going to give up so close to the end. 

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Thor’s low voice was full of concern, and Loki sighed and nodded, closing his eyes. “Everything hurts right now.”

 

Thor’s gaze softened then, and he placed a warm hand on Loki’s large stomach. “

Just another month.”

 

Loki laughed and looked down at his stomach. “Norns, that feels like an eternity from now.”

 

Thor shot a sympathetic smile Loki’s way. “Once we get home, I’ll draw you a warm bath. And afterward, I’ll massage your calves, your ankles, your feet. Whatever you’re wanting me to do, I’ll do it. I don’t want you lifting a  _ finger _ .”

 

Loki couldn’t help but blush upon hearing this. It seemed like… every single day he spent married to Thor was a dream. A dream in which he believed he was undeserving of, a dream in which he was scared to wake up, a dream in which if he  _ blinked _ , it might end.

 

But he loved this. He loved  _ him _ . And he was thankful to have this life, to have  _ him _ , and… that’s why he was doing all of this. 

 

Because he deserved to live this life. He deserved to be happy. And yes, he deserved to have it all.

 

“All rise, for the Honorable Judge Matterson!”

 

Loki snapped out of his thoughts and rose with Thor’s help, grunting with effort. As healthy as he was, this pregnancy was still hard on his body because it was twins.

 

The judge sighed and sat down, motioning for everyone to sit as well.

 

“Let’s not waste any more time. We’ve all been here long enough.”

 

Loki bit his lower lip and reached out for Thor’s hand, subconsciously seeking out his comfort.

 

“The jury finds Helioex guilty of unlawful discrimination and termination, and I agree. Every executive holding a board position  _ will _ be replaced, and this company shall compensate this man with no less than $250 Million. Every superior or executive in this company will be required to take a 6-week sensitivity course.  _ And _ if Mr. Laufeyson would like his job back, he will be allowed to. Thank you all for the time you have spent on this case, everyone. Court is dismissed.”

 

Loki felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders when he heard this verdict, and he almost felt as if he might faint.

 

He and Thor made great money when they worked at this company, but $250 million was a  _ lot _ of money.

 

That sort of money… that sort of money meant that they never had to work again unless they absolutely wanted to. And it meant that they were free to do as they wished, for the rest of their lives.

 

Of course, Loki wasn’t thinking that he would now live frivolously. No, now he was thinking of what could be done in the country to prevent this from happening to any other omegas. And how to protect them in the event of it happening. 

 

It would be hard work, and it would take intense time and effort, but… Loki was willing to put in those things if it meant that no omega in this country ever had to experience what he did, again.

 

* * *

Because Loki was a bit older, and because he was carrying twins, his OBGYN had decided that it would be best for Loki to have a scheduled cesarean. 

 

The omega wasn’t too happy about having to get surgery, but he wanted the boys to arrive in this world safe, so if that meant having to have a “battle” scar for the rest of his life, then he would do it, no questions asked.

 

His surgery was scheduled for 2 weeks after the trial ended, so all he could do was wait at home, and finally spend some quality time with Celeste.

 

They’d also  _ finally _ decided on baby names for the boys. Whoever was born first would be named Lucas, and whoever was born last would be named Ian. 

 

Celeste seemed happy about the impending birth of her new brothers, and would spend hours each week attempting to read small toddler books to them while resting on Loki’s lap.

 

Thor found these sights adorable, and often times recorded her doing this so that they could look back on these moments fondly. 

 

The night before Loki’s cesarean, he and Thor checked into the hospital, dropping Celeste off at Thor’s parents’ house, and preparing for Loki’s surgery.

 

The doctor planned on delivering the boys at 7 am, so Loki and Thor woke up around 5 for prep.

 

And finally at 6:50, Loki was wheeled back into the OR, Thor donned from head to toe in scrubs. 

 

He was feeling quite nervous about this -he had never gotten surgery before in his  _ life _ \- but the excitement that he felt over finally being able to see Lucas and Ian was stronger. 

 

Thor seemed to be pretty nervous too, but had his camcorder ready, wanting to film the moment that the twins entered this world. 

 

The surgery began right at 7, and other than lots of pressure and numerous odd sensations, Loki was completely numb in his abdomen, and couldn’t feel a thing.

 

The surgeon let Loki know that she would do her best to make this as minimally invasive as possible, and began the procedure, looking up and over at Thor and Loki once the scalp of the first child was exposed. 

 

“I can tell that the first twin takes after you, mom.”

 

Loki couldn’t really laugh too well, but he smiled, touched to hear that at least  _ one _ of their children would get his hair.

 

“Alright… and little Lucas is here!” announced the surgeon, a pleased smile on her face.

 

Almost immediately the loud wailings of an infant could be heard, and Loki’s smiled only grew, thankful that his child had a healthy pair of lungs on him.

 

The surgeon brought him over to Loki and Thor once he had been cut free, and grinned at them through her mask. “He’s the perfect size for an omega.”

 

Loki and Thor’s hearts melted at the sight of their child, and Loki felt himself tear up, thanking the Norns again that he was able to experience this with the person he loved most in life. 

 

Little Ian was born 5 minutes after his brother, and Loki and Thor were amused to find that both babies had Loki’s raven black hair.

 

They weren’t sure whose eyes the babies got, because they hadn’t opened their eyes, but found that they didn’t care, as long as they were healthy.

 

Loki was sewed up quickly after and wheeled back to his room, where the nurses present helped him sit up in bed so that he could feed the children. 

 

He was as  _ sore _ as he’d ever been, but happy and relieved that the surgery had been smooth and quick.

 

The boys were currently being checked over by one of the doctors before being brought over to Loki and Thor, so for now the pair relaxed, Loki’s hand in Thor’s.

 

“I’m so proud of you, Loki.” murmured Thor. 

 

Loki snorted softly and rolled his eyes, trying to not move too much. “I just lied there the whole time. The surgeon was the one who did all the work.”

 

Thor rubbed his thumb along the back of Loki’s hand. “I don’t know any omega who would force themselves to attend a trial for the betterment of everyone, during their third trimester.”

 

Loki smiled then, looking across the room at the boys. “I couldn’t ever live with myself knowing that the same thing that happened to me, could happen to them.”

 

Thor nodded and closed his eyes, stifling back a yawn. “Nevertheless, I’m still proud of you.”

 

The pair looked up then when two nurses brought over their newborns, handing them each a child.

 

“The boys are in perfect health. If you need anything within the next hour, please press the button connected to your bed, Mr. Laufeyson.”

 

Loki nodded and looked down at his son, reading the letters on his cap. “It looks like this is Ian.”

 

Thor laughed softly, looking down at his child. “Then I guess this is Lucas.”

 

Loki smirked and raised an eyebrow at his husband. “Well, I would certainly hope so.”

 

The pair laughed, and reached out to caress their children’s cheeks, enamored with how small they were.

 

The pair had a lot to look forward to from life now that they had two additional children to care for, and although it would be taxing… they were looking forward to it. 

 

They finally were able to achieve everything that they ever wanted out of life, and they couldn’t be happier.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Not sure if I want the next chapter for this story to be the last one or not.
> 
> I really just want this story to turn into a straight up fluff and family fun times story, but... IDK if you all would find that really boring. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you would like to see from this story, if you're willing. If I don't get too much feedback, then I'll most likely end this story next chapter, but if everyone is wanting diabetic fluff, then I will write this as long as you guys want me to.
> 
> Thanks for your support, guys <3
> 
> Nyna


	11. Hey, You're It For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> First and foremost, so sorry for taking so long to write and post this chapter. My health has been complete and utter SHIT, so I can't really devote myself to too many things at once; especially if I'm not feeling well. Nevertheless, thank you for giving me and this story a chance. It will always comfort me in ways that are indescribable to know that there are people out there that love what I write.

After feeding their twins, Loki carefully handed them back to Thor so that he could finally rest. Although he didn’t physically deliver them, he  _ did _ just get major surgery and was exhausted from the experience. 

 

Of course, he didn’t get to sleep for long; around 9am, gentle knocking could be heard from the door of his room.

 

He groaned loudly and frowned, wondering why the nurses were checking on him. It had only been 90 minutes from what he could see on the clock, and he hadn’t pressed the button for them.

 

Ian and Lucas were both in their bassinets sleeping, so Thor stood quietly and walked over to the door of the hospital room, opening it slowly.

 

“Daddy!”

 

Celeste’s grinning face met his own, and he smiled in return, carefully taking her out of his father’s arms, and kissing her cheek. “Good morning, princess.”

 

Celeste squirmed in his arms, wanting to be put down. “Mommy!”

 

“Mommy’s asleep, sweetheart,” answered Thor, stepping aside so his parents and Loki’s parents could enter the room.

 

Celeste pouted at this, her eyes beginning to water.

 

The scent of his child’s distress helped clear the foggy haze in his mind-if only for a moment- and Loki grunted, using the controls on his bed to help him sit up. “Mommy’s awake, sweetheart.”

 

Celeste’s tears dried up immediately, and she smiled, reaching for Loki to take her as Thor walked her over to him.

 

“Mommy’s tummy hurts very bad Celeste, so you have to be careful.”

 

Celeste nodded and giggled as she was placed in Loki’s lap, happy once more.

 

Thor and Loki’s parents made their way over to Loki’s side and smiled softly at him, making sure that he was okay.

 

“How was the delivery?”

 

Loki sighed softly, running calming fingers through Celeste’s hair. “Smooth. I’m still very sore, but… the boys are here and safe and healthy, so that’s all that matters.”

 

Laufey clapped his hands happily, glancing over at the sleeping twins that were in their bassinets next to Loki. “May we hold them?”

 

Loki nodded, shifting and relaxing back into his bed. “Of course.”

 

Laufey and Frigga carefully each picked up a twin, cooing and marveling at their small faces and smooth skin. 

 

“They’re so beautiful! You both did a good job.”

 

Loki and Thor snorted at Loki’s mother’s response, small smiles on their faces. 

 

“Get enough of the boys while they’re this small, everyone. They’re it.”

 

Laufey snapped his gaze up towards Loki then, looking heartbroken. “No more babies?”

 

“No more children, Mother.”

 

Frigga looked up next, seemingly disappointed as well. “These are truly your last children?”

 

Loki nodded, closing his eyes. Now that Celeste was no longer in distress, he was beginning to get tired again. “Carrying twins took a lot out of me this time. And Thor and I don’t want an absurdly large family. We’re both the only children to each of you, so we think us having three children ourselves is  _ quite _ a feat.”

 

Their mothers seemed sad that they wouldn’t get any more grandchildren, and resided themselves to focusing on the babies in their arms, having their husbands take more than enough pictures for memories.

 

After the adults had their fill of the babies, Celeste was introduced to them.

 

She giggled and smiled the entire time she was shown her brothers, and planted loving kisses against their small temples.

 

Loki was thankful that she felt so happy being around them. He’d read horror stories about toddlers who  _ hated _ their new siblings and counted his blessings that Celeste was not this way.

 

He would be in the hospital for a few more days, so after saying goodbye to their parents and Celeste, Loki finally closed his eyes to sleep.

 

He knew that the times he could sleep would be few and far between now that the boys were here.

 

* * *

 

Loki knew he had been right about not getting any sleep once he returned home from the hospital.

 

When Lucas cried, Ian cried, and vice versa. 

 

And when the babies cried, Celeste was there, crying and fighting for the attention of Loki and Thor as well.

 

If Loki had  _ any _ residual feelings about wanting another child, they quickly went away that first week he spent home with all of their children.

 

The three children they had were more than a handful, and he knew that he was done having children.

 

In between Celeste vying for their continuous attention, and the boys' constant care, Loki and Thor barely slept.

 

He reached out to the mothers on the parenting blog he followed after two weeks of Celeste’s relentless behavior and was told that if he and Thor gave Celeste small responsibilities like washing bottles, or getting pacifiers, it would help her feel important and included, which is what she was truly wanting.

 

Loki told Thor about this idea that same night, and after they both agreed to try it, they began to integrate Celeste into the care of her brothers. Incorporating Celeste into the care of her brothers seemed to do the trick, albeit a bit  _ too _ well.

 

Celeste seemed to have appointed herself as her brothers’ personal advocate and ran to get Thor or Loki anytime the boys made a sound, convinced that she knew what was wrong with them.

 

And today just so happened to be one of those mornings.

 

“Mommy!”

 

Loki groaned softly when Celeste entered their room and called out to him, a minute frown on his face. “What’s wrong, Celeste?”

 

“Lucas and Ian are hungry!”

 

Loki remained silent for a few seconds, so Celeste climbed up onto their bed and began to bounce, trying to wake him up. “Mommy mommy mommy!”

 

Loki knew that her doing this didn’t upset him  _ too  _ much, as he loved his child, but  _ Norns _ , she sure knew how to press his buttons.

 

Of course, Thor was out like a light through all of this, snoring loudly and completely oblivious to the toddler on their bed that was throwing a mini tantrum. 

 

“Mommy Mommy Mommy!”

 

“Alright, alright Celeste, I’m coming, I’m coming.” sighed Loki, forcing himself to sit up in him and Thor’s bed.

 

Celeste immediately plopped down in Loki’s lap and began to shake his shoulder, wanting him to get out of bed  _ now _ . “Mommy, hurry! They said they’re hungry!”

 

Loki was still trying to wake up, and he rubbed at his face, taking a moment to accept that he was up for good.

 

Hearing that Celeste thought her brothers were hungry wasn’t that odd to him anymore, as Celeste had appointed herself as Lucas and Ian’s translator ever since Thor and Loki decided to incorporate her into Lucas and Ian’s care. 

 

She even carried around a wireless baby monitor when she wasn’t in the nursery with them, so that she could be the first one to notify Thor and Loki that the babies needed care.

 

Of course, Thor and Loki found this absolutely  _ adorable _ , and encouraged this behavior from her, as it was reassuring to see that Celeste cared so much about her brothers.

 

But  _ now _ , at 7:30 in the morning, on a  _ Saturday _ , Loki had to admit that he was the  _ smallest _ tinge of annoyed.

 

Just a tinge.

 

He couldn’t hear any crying from the baby monitor in Celeste’s hands but figured that since he was already up, he might as well check on the twins.

 

They’d been home for about two months now, and since he had just recovered from his c-section recently, Thor had been taking on the brunt of the care of the twins up until now.

 

“Come  _ on _ , Mommy!”

 

Loki yawned and followed Celeste out of he and Thor’s room, walking down the hall to the nursery.

 

He could hear gentle coos and gurgles coming from the room, and was surprised that they were up so early.

 

Celeste ran over to Ian first, and jumped up and down, pointing. “He says he’s hungry!”

 

Loki woke up to feed them around 3 that morning, so it wouldn’t surprise him if the twins were hungry again.

 

Yawning once more, Loki bent over and picked up Ian, pressing a warm kiss against his face. “Good Morning, sweet child.”

 

Ian smiled up at Loki, and brought his hand to his mouth, beginning to suck on it.

 

“Lucas too, Mommy!”

 

A small smile graced Loki’s face at Celeste’s insistence, and he turned, shifting Ian to one arm so that he could pick up Lucas as well. “Get Mommy’s pillow please, Celeste.”

 

Celeste jumped at the chance to help Loki, and grabbed his nursing pillow, bringing it over to him once he sat down in the rocking chair.

 

“Thank you, sweet child.”

 

Celeste beamed, and sat down next to Loki’s feet on the floor, watching him adjust the twins and lift up his shirt so that they could begin to drink from him.

 

They relaxed in a comfortable silence for 40 minutes, and once both twins were satisfied, Loki made sure to change their wet diapers, and pressed warm kisses against their faces, not forgetting to let Celeste kiss their foreheads as well.

 

The young child would throw a  _ fit _ if Loki forgot to let her do this.

 

After twins had been taken care of, Loki stooped over to pick up Celeste, plastering her face with warm kisses. “Are you hungry too?”

 

Celeste nodded, wrapping her arms around Loki’s neck and breathing in his comforting scent. 

 

“What do you want to eat today?”

 

“Blueberry!”

 

“You want blueberry pancakes?”

 

Celeste nodded eagerly again, grinning up at Loki.

 

“Do you want to help Mommy make it?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Good girl.” he hummed, walking down the stairs and to their kitchen. He set Celeste down so that he could gather the ingredients, and set them all down on an open counter, picking up Celeste again.

 

“Alright, sweetheart. Wash your hands.”

 

Celeste reached out to push the soap pump, and rubbed her hands together, beginning to sing the hand washing song with Loki.

 

They’d discovered it during a commercial break of one of Celeste’s favorite shows, and it helped Celeste remember to wash every part of her hands, so Loki and Thor recited it with her when she washed her hands.

 

_ “Wash, wash, wash your hands, _

_ Over, under, in between, _

_ Wash, wash, wash your hands, _

_ Now we are all clean!” _

 

“Good girl!” praised Loki, pressing a loving kiss against her cheek. “Now dry your hands off, sweetheart.”

 

Celeste reached for the paper towel that Loki handed her and dried off her hands, before handing Loki the paper towel. “Here, Mommy!”

 

Loki smiled gently and walked over to the trashcan in their kitchen, throwing it away. He still had Celeste on his hip, so he sat her down on the counter so he could wash his hands as well.

 

Once their hands were all clean, Loki handed Celeste a bowl of blueberries and directed her to wash them off, so that they could add them to the pancake mix he was currently mixing in a bowl.

 

Celeste happily added them in once he was finished mixing the batter, and Loki picked her up to carry her over to the counter next to the stove, sitting her down again so that he could turn on the skillet.

 

Once it was heated, Loki grabbed a ladle and poured out the mix for six pancakes, handing it to Celeste so that she could pour her own batter onto the skillet once he was finished.

 

Celeste began to copy his humming, and together the pair relaxed and watched the pancakes cook, flipping them over once one side was golden brown.

 

Loki decided that he would treat Thor to breakfast in bed, as the alpha had been an absolute  _ rockstar _ since Loki came home with the twins.

 

It had taken Loki about 6 and a half weeks to recover from his surgery, so Thor had been like Superman, running around to take care of the home, the children, and all of their errands. Now that he was healed, Loki wanted to help ease the burden a bit, and believed that treating Thor to breakfast in bed would be a way to do this.

 

Loki poured three glasses of milk, and got enough silverware and plates for them before heading up the stairs, Celeste humming and jumping up the steps in front of them.

 

He held back his laughter when Celeste catapulted herself onto their bed, and began to jump on Thor the same way she had jumped on Loki this morning.

 

“Daddy, Daddy wake up!”

 

Thor groaned softly and took in a deep breath, trying to wake up.

 

“Daddy Daddy Daddy!”

 

Thor blinked a few times to try and wake up, and rolled over onto his back, slowly sitting up. “Norns… what time is it?”

 

“8 am,” chirped Loki, walking over to Thor’s side of the bed and pressing a quick kiss against his forehead. “Our  _ princess _ decided that she wanted to wake up early today.”

 

Thor sighed and ran a hand through his hair, smiling softly when Celeste nestled her face into the side of his neck, breathing in his scent. “I see.”

 

Loki sat down in front of Thor next, balancing the tray in his lap. “Celeste and I made breakfast.”

 

Thor took notice then of the pancakes, his heart melting at the action. “Norns… what did I do in my last life to deserve this treatment?”

 

Loki snorted and rolled his eyes, moving to set Thor’s glass of milk on his nightstand. “Oh hush.”

 

Celeste climbed out of Thor’s lap then and arranged herself beside him so that Loki could place the breakfast tray in the center of the bed.

 

He fixed Thor his plate first, and then Celeste’s, before finally fixing his own, sending a playful wink towards Thor when he caught the alpha’s eye.

 

If you had told him that he would’ve had such a peaceful and domestic life, three years ago, he would’ve laughed until he cried.

 

But knowing that he had a family now, a family that loved him just as much as he loved them, meant everything to him, and like always, he looked forward to what life had to offer them from here on out.

 

* * *

 

Loki spent a lot of his time thinking about what he wanted to do with the money that he and Thor received from their court case.

 

Their home was very nice, and although he believed they would move into a larger home when their children were older, that still left a large sum of money.

 

His experience with his previous employers had really shaped him as a person, and it made him want to help others that didn’t have the money to hire excellent lawyers to fight on their behalf.

 

After speaking it over with Thor, the pair decided that they would start their own company that centered on helping disadvantaged omegas.

 

They would use their funds to hire a team of lawyers that were willing and ready to fight on behalf of omegas that would not be able to hire them otherwise.

 

Of course, it did take some time to find willing lawyers and people to work for them, and it took even longer to work out every single aspect of their company, and its creation.

 

But once their business was set up, Loki finally felt that he had accomplished everything that he wanted in life.

 

He was a wife, a mother, and the owner of a business that  _ meant _ something; one that was actually doing something to make the world a better place.

 

And he couldn’t be prouder.

 

And now that their business was running on its own, that meant he and Thor could focus solely on their children.

 

It took about two years to fully get their company set up, and since they didn’t feel comfortable always being away from their children while they were so young, they often took them with them to meetings or around town.

 

The children  _ loved _ this, as being included in Thor and Loki’s worlds made them feel important and included.

 

They only came into the office to make sure things were going as they should, a few times a month.

 

Because they weren’t having any more children, Loki and Thor really wanted to spend as much time as they could with their family.

 

They loved their children, and seeing their bright smiles and hearing their laughter always reminded them that a few years ago, they didn’t have them, and they didn’t have each other.

 

Loki often found himself thinking about how different his life was now that he was was a year away from 40.

 

4 years ago, he didn’t have his children, he wasn’t married to Thor, and he was in a dead end relationship and a dead-end job that wouldn’t take him anywhere. 

 

And he could honestly say he was happy with where he was now.

 

Sure, he might’ve been a “late bloomer”, but he knew that he was with the person he was supposed to be with, in the right phase of his life.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

Loki smiled softly and turned to look at Thor, not even  _ trying _ to hide the love in his eyes. “I’m… I’m happy. And I’m thankful that I’m able to experience moments like this with you and our children.”

 

Thor stared back at him with just as much fondness in his eyes, a gentle smile on his face. “I’m happy too. Truly, I am.”

 

They smiled at each other before sharing a kiss and relaxed back against the large tree they were situated against, children in their laps.

 

They were currently at an outdoor park having a picnic, and the children were napping in their laps, tired from playing.

 

Loki and Thor weren’t fooled though; they had about 30 minutes of quiet before they all woke up, full of energy and ready to play again.

 

“I’m very thankful to be where I am right now, with you, Loki.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and blushed, rubbing soothing circles into Celeste’s back with his thumb. “You always know the perfect thing to say…”

 

“Well after 38 years of friendship and 4 years of marriage, I would certainly hope so.”

 

Loki snorted and rolled his eyes, trying to keep his voice soft. The last thing they wanted were cranky toddlers. “I think I have you beat by what I’m about to say.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at him then, pretending to be surprised. “Really?”

 

Loki just laughed, shifting his gaze to meet Thor’s after a moment. “I’m… I’m glad it was you, Thor. I truly can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else.”

 

Now it was Thor’s turn to blush, and the alpha couldn’t stop smiling, a part of himself feeling relieved and validated by hearing this. “Fine; you win.”

 

Loki hummed then, and leaned closer to Thor, smirking softly. “I do believe winners are entitled to a prize.”

 

Thor leaned forward and kissed Loki again, a smirk on his lips now. “I’m afraid this will have to hold you over until we get home and lay the kids down for their second nap.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor, silently reveling in the fact that he could smile and be  _ happy _ for something as simple as getting a kiss. “Will we have time? You know Celeste usually doesn’t sleep the entire 45 minutes during her second nap.”

 

“With what I have in mind, I’m  _ certain _ that you’ll finish before then.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and pressed another quick kiss against Thor’s lips, amused with his husband. “And what about you?”

 

“Seeing you enjoy yourself because of me is the ultimate pleasure.”

 

The alpha said this with such sincerity and conviction, and Loki’s heart absolutely  _ melted _ at the confession.

 

He knew he had the  _ dopiest _ smile on his face, but he didn’t care. He had learned that he was allowed to finally feel happy and enjoy what life brought him.

 

He deserved it, just like everyone else.

 

The pair kissed once more before relaxing back against the large tree in the park they were in, enjoying the gentle breeze, and the warmth from the sun.

 

Celeste woke up 20 minutes later and began to look around in confusion, realizing they were still at the park. “Mommy?” 

 

Loki hummed softly and looked down at his daughter, his hand running through her long golden hair. “Yes, sweetheart?”

 

“Can I go play?”

 

Loki looked over at the twins, noticing that they were still asleep. He wanted them all to play together as a family.

 

“It’s alright, Loki. I’ll stay here with the boys, and once they wake up, we’ll meet you and Celeste by the swings.” murmured Thor.

 

  
“Thank you.”

 

“Moooommy!”

 

“We’re going to the swings, Celeste.” placated Loki, shifting Celeste to his arms and beginning to stand. 

 

“Can I ride on the big girl swings?”

 

Loki bit a lower lip and looked over at the swings. Celeste  _ was _ an alpha and was already slightly above average height and weight for a female alpha of her age, so although she could  _ theoretically _ handle getting on the normal swings made for children, he was worried that she would forget to hold onto the swing while he pushed her.

 

“If you go on the big girl swings, you have to hold onto the chains the  _ entire _ time, Celeste. Mommy doesn’t want you to get hurt.”

 

“I promise I’ll hold on!”

 

Loki still felt nervous about letting her ride on the regular swings, but she  _ was _ almost 4. 

 

He supposed he  _ was _ being a bit over-protective.

 

“Alright… let’s go on the big girl swings.”

 

Celeste cheered in his arms and began to pull at his shirt, wanting him to hurry up. “Mommy  _ hurry _ .”

 

Loki didn’t have it in him to reprimand her impatience. He understood that she was excited to try riding the swings reserved for the larger children.

 

Luckily the swings were free and available, so Loki carefully sat Celeste down, instructing her to keep her hands on the chains of the swing.

 

Celeste was good and listened to him though, so for that, he was thankful. 

 

He pushed her on the swing for as long as she wanted and sang every silly song that she asked him to, loving every single  _ moment _ of this.

 

He knew that he and Thor would never get these times back, so he wanted to enjoy them while he still could.

 

Thor and the twins made their way over to him and Celeste not too long after the pair began to swing, and after putting the toddlers in the baby swings, Thor began to push them, the sound of their laughter warming his heart.

 

He knew that Loki often thought about how different their lives were when compared to 4 years ago, and he honestly found himself thinking of it as well in moments like this.

 

Being married to Loki, and raising their children was everything he never knew he needed in this life, and he thanked the Norns every day for them.

 

And they both knew deep down that although crazy, they didn’t regret choosing to get married the way they did.

 

And if they had to do it over?

 

They certainly would.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being on this fluff journey with me!
> 
> As much as I would've loved to continue this story, my mind goes blank when I think of how to progress this story further, so I decided the best thing to do would be to end it.
> 
> If this isn't the ending you envisioned I am sorry. I tried my best to end it on a light note, with a glimpse into their new life.
> 
> Again, thank you for sticking with me on this journey! It means a lot to know each of you liked my cute little drabble.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been over this twice, editing wise, and after class ends I'm gonna go back over it and fix any errors. But please comment if you're willing, and I'll get back to you ASAP. Thanks :D!


End file.
